


Babel

by jovialien



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 65,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious illness starts affecting the local student population it doesn't take the Torchwood team long to identify the cause. But can they find a cure before the whole city - and the team themselves - are infected too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The end of the semester was always legendary and tonight was shaping up to be no exception. The alcohol was cheap, the music loud and the students were letting off steam in a big way. All that was missing now to take it to the next level was some sort of stunt, a prank to elevate the party to the status of all time cool.

And he knew just the thing.

Even drunk, Tim Evans was able to slip out of the party and make his way from the Student Union to the library easily enough, a regular route of his that was almost muscle memory by now. The staffing was low key tonight as only the really desperate or dedicated students bothered going in to study this late in the evening, especially this week. Looking around, he got his bearings and quickly slipped up the stairs and into the winding shelves of the first floor, the smell of old paper and dust thick in the air around him as he made his way towards his prize.

A small display case stood in the back corner of the stacks, in front of the door to one of the University's meeting rooms, and he grinned at the sight. It was almost like a lectern, a slanted glass top over a wooden case, and mostly contained pottery shards and tile fragments, the sort of thing the guys on the Time Team would go crazy over. But nestled in the middle was a smooth metal lump, almost like an egg, that had the label “unknown metallic object” beside it, along with notes about it turning up during the building work on his hall of residence. No one had been able to identify it, so they had put it in the case with the few pieces of interest that had turned up and locked it away.

Tim didn't care about what it was; the “love egg” as the students had nicknamed it was almost an unofficial mascot for his halls and bringing it to the party would secure his name in the annals of the University's history books forever - or at least until next semester started. At the very least it would be enough to impress the girls tonight and that would be more than enough for Tim.

Using a paperclip and some skills they didn't cover in lectures, he picked the simple lock on the case and lifted the glass lid, his hand wrapping around the egg and lifting it out easily. It was heavier than he had expected and felt almost warm to his touch rather than cold as he had been expecting. He had also never realised it wasn't all smooth but had a funny set of ridges on the back that his fingers almost slotted into, reminding him of a gun grip.

Grinning, he closed the lid again and slipped the egg into his pocket. It would look great on the wall in flat 9. Time for some fame, fortune and fun!

*********************************************

_It awoke slowly, tentatively, the feel of touch on its skin sending a jolt through it's systems, awakening it from its sleep, so much sleep. It felt as though it had never been awake at all but slowly remembered it's purpose. It listened to the touch, sensing every nuance of skin and heat and tasting it._

_Not enough._

_But it was patient. It would wait._

***********************************

Heather Brown sighed as she watched her flatmate crowdsurf across the packed student Union bar, the egg held out high above his head as the others cheered him on. Spotting security watching, she rolled her eyes and darted forward through the crowd, reaching up through the arms to yank on his ear to get his attention. Nobody but she usually did that and in an instant he was twisting too much to be held, the arms quickly lowering him to the ground before they dropped him. The bouncers were getting closer so she reached out and grabbed the egg off him, shhing him as best she could before slipping away.

Tim looked confused then grinned as security appeared, strong arms grabbing him by his arms and helping him up before guiding him towards the door, the cheering turning to laughs as their new hero was kicked out after only a short time. “Party on at Colum!”

Groaning, she looked through the crowded bar and caught Carys' eye, a shrug of despair being shared before both women headed for the door. If he was going to carry on the party back at halls, the least they could do was make sure he didn't invite the whole University back to their place. Grabbing their things, Heather slipped the egg into her bag carefully, wrapping it in her hat to keep it safe. No sense in it getting too banged up before Tim got a chance to ensure it got back to the library safe and sound.

************************************************

_It listened to the fingers holding it, reading every line and crease and shade of the touch. More. It needed more. It sent out its own touch in return, caressing the heat gently. Not enough yet but it sensed the others, so near, so many. It would be soon._

_It would be ready._

*************************************************

Carys Williams grinned at the party continuing around her, watching the others dance and cheer and generally have a good time. She was tired but nowhere near sleepy enough to go to bed yet. Besides, it wasn't like she had to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow to head home, unlike some people. Grabbing her cigarettes from her pocket, she patted herself down then frowned as she realised she'd lost her lighter.

“Heather!” Yelling across the room, she got her housemate's attention, before holding up her cigarette. “Lighter?”

“My bag!”

Nodding, Carys strode over to the chair where Heather's bag had been left and opened it, her hands digging drunkenly through it. As she brushed against something metal, she grabbed it, wriggling it free, then frowned as she recognised the egg. Grinning, she held it up and turned it round in the air, admiring the shape of it.

“Hey what's that?” She turned at the voice, Mark grinning beside her.

“Tim's trophy, you wanna look?” She held it up above her head and smiled innocently. “One kiss.”

Laughing, he leaned in close and gave her a peck on the cheek before grabbing the egg off her and turning it over in his hands. “Cool toy.”

“Thanks.” Returning her attention to the bag, she found the lighter at last and turned back to Mark. “I'm heading out for a cigarette. You want one?”

Nodding, he placed the egg down on the table and followed her out the door.

**********************************************

_So near, so near. It could taste the differences now, the concept of gender and chromosomes clear to it. It could feel the change in textures and tastes between them as it spread itself out, smelling the air. So many. So very close..._

******************************************

It was never clear just who came up with the game, but it caught on quickly. Sitting in a circle, too drunk to stand much longer, on the floor of the kitchen of flat 9, they giggled as the egg was spun around on the floor in the middle of them. After all, it was nicknamed the love egg...

**************************************

_It revelled in the feel of so much input, so much data after so long in silence. Cells and structure and DNA and thoughts and images. It took it in and assessed it and measured it. Yes, it was enough._

_It was awake._

**************************************************

Ianto Jones couldn't help yawning widely as he unlocked the Tourist Office door, leaving the sign turned to closed as he went through. It was too early for him, or at least it was when he had only got to bed at 3am, a late night Weevil hunt simply turning into a late night after a while. He had been too tired to face Jack's narrow bunk here and too exhausted to invite Jack into his place. He would have to find some way to make it up to him today or there was a risk of sulking. The one downside of Jack's not really needing sleep in the same way everyone else did was that he sometimes forgot just how exhausting life could be for mere mortals.

And rejecting Jack's advances often made him a little sulky, just for a while.

Checking the post, Ianto shuffled through the letters and leaflets and stashed the tourist stuff away before tucking the rest under his arm and heading down to the Hub. As the cog door rolled open, its alarms announcing his entrance, he looked around for Jack, scanning the familiar lines and mess of the place for anything out of place.

To the casual observer, the whole place was out of place, but to Ianto it was just another office. Desks, computer systems, enough cables running around to give Health and Safety a nightmare, metal walkways, Pterodactyl, green house full of alien plants, water pool that brought a distinctly mossy smell to the place, autopsy bay and, of course, as in any workplace, the boss' office.

He could just make out the shape of Jack's head, seated behind his desk, and smiled to himself as he detoured over to the coffee machine. By his reckoning they had about half an hour until Tosh arrived so plenty of time for a cup of coffee before then, and then a top up with the rest of the group when they dragged themselves in. It didn't take him long to set the machine to work, moving with an ease borne of long practice and a Saturday job as a teenager that he preferred not to talk about. Coffee poured, he added cream and sugar to get them just how they liked and grabbed Jack's striped mug and headed to the office.

He didn't bother to knock or announce his presence, simply strode into the room, set Jack's mug down on a coaster and the post beside it, then pulled up a chair opposite Jack. Leaning back, he blew over the rim of his own coffee, watching as Jack took his time and finished what he was doing before finally looking up and acknowledging him. Definitely a little pouty.

“Morning, Jones.”

Jones? Very pouty then. “Good morning, Sir.” He caught the slight wince on Jack's face at the tone and resisted the urge to smile. Point made. “How is our new friend settling in?”

Leaning back in his chair, Jack picked up his coffee and held it in his hands, long fingers wrapping around the mug thoughtfully. “Good, he and Janet seem to be getting along great. I'm almost tempted to put them in the same cell and see if he can't show her a good time.”

“Jack, the last thing we need is baby weevils running round the cells. Not to mention if weevil labour is anything like human labour, she will rip you apart in the process, in places that aren't easy to grow back.”

Smiling almost reluctantly, Jack nodded. “That's why I said almost.” Softening his face, the pout still slightly evident, he lifted his jaw questioningly. “You sleep okay?”

Nodding, Ianto stifled another yawn and grinned sheepishly. “Pretty much. You know me, three hours is more than enough.”

Laughing, Jack shook his head and sipped his coffee, wincing at the heat. “Eight is better. Hopefully it will be a quiet one today.”

“Hopefully,” Ianto echoed, leaning forward in his chair a little awkwardly. “If it is, I was thinking, Owen's on lates tonight, so, assuming the world doesn't end, I might cook something proper tonight, get my strength back and all that. A man cannot live on pizza alone.”

“No, although Owen would give it a good shot if he still could.”

Smiling, Ianto caught the look of interest in Jack's eye and tried not to blush. Jack knew what he was doing but wasn't going to make this easy on him. Git. “So, I was thinking, if you like, it's just as easy to cook for two as for one, so...”

“Ianto Jones,” Jack asked with a grin, his eyes crinkling slightly with the force of it. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Technically I'm asking you in.” Nodding briefly, Ianto busied himself with blowing into his coffee again, avoiding Jack's gaze. “But yes, if you would like to come over tonight, I'd... I'd like that.”

Putting his mug down, Jack stood and walked around the desk, stopping beside Ianto and leaning down to kiss him gently, almost chastely by Jack's standards, and stroked his thumb over a freshly shaved cheek lightly. Breaking off the kiss, he nodded once, looking down at Ianto with a smile. “I'd like that.”

“Great!” Ianto nodded quickly and looked up as the alarms sounded for the Hub door, hastily slipping past Jack to stand apart from him, hovering near the door. Tosh was early. “Tonight then.”

“Anything you want me to bring? Wine? Dessert? Chocolates? Tarloq egg? Califf musk? I forget what's traditional for this century. Are we at the stage where people bring trinkets or aphrodisiacs for a dinner date?”

Blushing, a little flustered, Ianto nodded then shook his head, distracted by a wave from Toshiko as she settled down. “Trinkets. And no, no, nothing, just you.” He turned to go then hesitated, looking back with a shy smile once he was sure Tosh wasn't paying attention. Lowering his voice, he got a wicked look in his eye as he looked back over his shoulder. “Although, speaking of aphrodisiacs, if you could bring the handcuffs... Mine are broken and I don't want you wrecking my good ties this time.”

Growling low in his throat, Jack took a step towards Ianto, a wicked leer on his face, then laughed as Ianto smoothly slipped out of the office and made his way towards Tosh, avoiding his boss. Chuckling, Jack returned to his coffee, decidedly less sulky than he had been before.

Looking back again, Ianto grinned as he saw Jack's face and nodded to himself. Mission accomplished.

*****************************************

Heather knew getting up this early was a bad idea but it wasn't as if her stomach hadn't given her any choice and right now she needed water, forget that it was the crack of dawn. She stumbled over the small tower of beer cans just inside the kitchen door and groaned. She was going to kill Tim. Grabbing a sack, she began piling the cans into it, hoping she could get the room passable enough that they wouldn't get fined for this.

As she stopped to grab a stray can from under the table, she swore as she saw the egg, hidden beneath the chair legs. Wriggling her arm through the gaps, she grabbed it and pulled it back slowly. It felt slightly sticky and she swore again, standing up and hurrying over to the sink with it, the cans forgotten. Grabbing a sponge, she wiped it across the egg slowly, trying to get the sticky beer stain off it. Buffing it with a kitchen towel, she held it up towards the daylight and peered at it closely. It was probably her imagination but it looked a little different than she remembered, the grooves on the back fitting her fingers exactly now whereas they had felt too wide before.

“That was probably because you were drunk, dear,” she said to herself quietly, placing the egg down on the side in a nest of tea towels. Spotting Tim's jumper on the back of a chair, she grabbed it and rolled the egg up in it. Getting her glass of water, she stumbled down the corridor back to bed and placed the rolled up jumper outside his door. Let him deal with it.

She needed a few more hours sleep at least.

*******************************************

Ianto smiled as paid for the pastries, the bag of goodies tucked lightly under his arms as he juggled the money. He was going to have to put the team on a diet at this rate, except for Gwen who was already on one. But whilst it was quiet and they had the time to actually sit down and enjoy a relaxed meeting together, he had decided they were going to get the full works. Adding the baked goods to the carrier bag of milk and other essentials for the office, he nodded his thanks as he left.

Heading back towards the Tourist Information office, he smiled to himself. Yes he would be back in the shops in a few hours time to buy dinner, but again, whilst they had the time he was going to do it right. The full works, three courses, wine.

And Jack for dessert. Perfect.

********************************************

The walk of shame was always an interesting experience. Picking up her phone, Samantha stepped over Tim's discarded clothes and opened his door, wincing as her foot caught on the jumper just outside. Kicking it into the room, she pulled the door closed behind her and padded quietly out of the flat and back to her own room for a few more hours in bed - or at least a very hot shower.

*****************************************

Waking up with a groan as his alarm went off, Tim quite literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor of his room. Luckily he had at least planned ahead and packed most of his stuff before last night. Staggering to his feet, he grabbed his open rucksack and began shoving the few pieces he had scattered around his room into the bag, his eyes falling on his jumper by the door. Grabbing it, he didn't even notice the odd solidness to it as he pushed it into the bag.

Casting one last glance around the room, he nodded to himself and grabbed his towel. He had time for a quick shower, the off to the train station, home - and a slap up meal with any luck. He loved the holidays and after last night, he deserved a good rest.

But as he headed into the shower, he could feel a niggling doubt at the back of his mind, as though he had forgotten to do something...

************************************

Laying out the table for the meeting, Ianto buffed an apple against his waistcoat before placing it in front of Gwen's usual place. He didn't want her to feel left out after all. The rest of the pastries he arranged on a large plate in the centre of the table, even though he knew who would take what. Jack and Tosh were predictable, and as for him, he liked everything there so even if they were in the mood for something else he was still happy.

As for Owen, a clicking pen was left casually just under his chair where he would assume he'd dropped it. He couldn't eat, but watching them made him fidgety. At least this way he would get to mock Ianto's housekeeping and try to annoy them all with the clicking noise during the meeting. It would bug Gwen a little but would otherwise keep Owen happy so overall it was worth the noise.

Some paper napkins tossed haphazardly onto the table nearby his own chair completed the look, the tissue creased as though from being in the bag and looking as though he had simply had them added by the girl at the bakery. The others never noticed they were the same napkins he had stashed upstairs, or knew that he would never dream of using the crumb covered ones that had actually been in the bag.

Nodding in satisfaction, he stepped back at the sound of footsteps approaching and screwed up the bag, getting out the way. It took a lot of effort to make everything look this casual, as though he'd just thought of it on the way in. But rather than annoying him that they never noticed the effort, he liked it. It was the mark of good service, to attend to all needs without being noticed. And even though he most certainly wasn't their servant, he always liked to hone his skills - in all areas. If nothing else, it kept him amused to see them never questioning where anything came from.

But not nearly as amused as he got seeing them try to cope when he took a day off.

Shrugging to himself, Ianto took his seat and held back as the others helped themselves. Maybe Jack was right, he was a little twisted sometimes. Still, being submissive at work was no chore.

It just helped him work out exactly what he wanted of Jack when it was his turn after hours.

*************************************

Tim Evans yawned as he shrugged the huge rucksack on his back, his clothes for the holiday shoved in randomly along with a couple of textbooks, his laptop and a 'hair of the dog' can of lager. Rooting through his wallet for his railcard, he pulled it out along with his credit card and joined the slow moving queue for tickets. The machines were broken yet again, but he had plenty of time to get his ticket and catch his train home. His mum would no doubt complain about the amount of washing he was bringing home but she would still do it, and spoil him rotten with his favourite meal too.

Finally reaching the front of the line, he smiled politely to the clerk and nodded as he held his railcard up. “One month return to consequences please.”

“To where?”

Leaning closer, Tim wondered why they bothered having those grille things when they blatantly didn't work. “To Portsmouth please.” Nodding this time, the clerk entered the details and Tim paid, taking the tickets with a smile. “Cheers buttercup!”

The clerk watched him go and shook his head slowly. Kids these days had the weirdest slang.

******************************************

“So,” Jack said, picking a croissant off the plate on the conference room table and leaning back in his chair. “Any rift activity we should know about?”

“No.” Toshiko checked her datapad as she spoke. “It's still quiet, has been for days. It's probably just saving it up for a big burst just in time for the bank holidays.”

“Ahh Easter,” Owen said with a sigh - or at least his undead, breath free imitation of one. “Easter eggs, those big shells of chocolate, crème eggs with that sticky sugary gunk inside, and now there's more, caramel eggs, aero eggs, mint ones...”

“Oh cut it out Owen, some of us are still on Lent here.” Gwen grumbled and bit into the apple Ianto had brought in for her.

“See, that's my point, it's supposed to be a bloody Christian holiday but what have we got? Bunnies and chocolate and Easter bonnets and all sorts of commercial crap.” Owen folded his arms and watched grumpily as Ianto helped himself to a pastry with a smirk. “Holidays are ridiculous rubbish.”

“I think someone's missing their sweet tooth,” Jack teased lightly, groaning as he dropped flakes of pastry onto his lap, a napkin instantly sliding across the table towards him with a flick of Ianto's wrist. “Besides, I've had worse. 44th century has a holiday dedicated to the memory of the first human Orcaaaan hybrid. You go round to your neighbours house, present them with a bucket of fish and wish each other a good-” He made a noise in his throat that sounded a bit like Dolphin clicks, making them all stop what they were doing and just stare at him. “Did I not mention Orcaaaan's are basically like Dolphins?”

Owen stared at him sceptically and drummed his fingers on the table. “I do not want to know what else you can do with that tongue.”

“It's not just my tongue,” Jack continued with a grin, “you need to be able to open your throat and ignore the gag reflex-”

Closing his eyes as though in pain, Ianto shook his head slightly and spoke over Jack. “Moving swiftly on...”

“Well,” Gwen picked up the conversation and put her apple down. “It's all quiet on the police front too. No recent Weevil sightings, no mysterious deaths or anything, it all seems pretty peaceful. We're in for a quiet week!” At the chorus of groans around the table she sighed. “What?!”

“You've jinxed it now,” Owen grumbled.

“Anytime anyone says 'we're in for a quiet week' all hell breaks loose,” Ianto muttered. “It's like saying 'nothing could possibly go wrong' or 'Jack couldn't possibly find that a turn on' or when someone says 'I'm never going to leave you' on Spooks, you know full well they aren't going to survive the series.” Shaking his head, he missed the look Owen shot him, a smirk that immediately identified him as the originator of the quote about Jack. “And here I was hoping for a quiet evening,” Ianto added with a small smile at Jack.

“Come on Gwen,” Toshiko said, “you know the rules, a fiver in the jinx box. And if something does happen, you have to double it.”

“Oh you're all just too superstitious, nothing is going to happen!” Gwen said, digging through her purse for a five pound note and sliding it towards Ianto to add to the box.

“Hey, don't knock superstition!” Jack cut in seriously, “it's saved my life more than once. That whole black cat thing takes on a whole new meaning once you meet the ones who walk upright. Not to mention stepping on a crack-”

Ianto shared a 'what can you do' look with Tosh as the others' discussion devolved into a debate about superstition, myths and legends and poured her another cup of coffee. If it really was just the calm before the storm, better to let them get on with letting off steam in a good argument now. As Ianto leaned in closer to Tosh, the pair slipped into their own discussion about the weekend and completely irrelevant gossip as the meeting clearly wasn't going anywhere serious anytime soon.

And when in Rome...

********************************************

Hannah Grant rolled over sleepily and tried to focus on the wall opposite her bed. Her head was sore and she could see her clothes strewn over the simple University halls room. Groaning, she pulled the duvet back up over her head and hid under the covers. Thank goodness for the holidays. Wriggling under the covers, she grinned as she heard the door open and footsteps come closer before a small patch of light appeared under the covers as they were lifted up.

“Morning sunshine. You got room under there for one more?”

Scooting back in the bed, she dragged the duvet with her before opening it up and letting her boyfriend Chris slide in beside her. As he wrapped around her she kissed him lazily, shivering as the duvet failed to quite cover them both. “Anyone else still home?”

Shrugging, he grinned back and slid a hand up her side. “Not sure. Looks like Tim and Matt took off already, Cassie's not due back from the gig until this evening, and Heather and Carys have gone to the Café for breakfast. As for Mike, well, he's in the kitchen, all the way down the other end of the flat.”

“Mmmm handicraft.”

Chris paused, looking at her oddly. “Is that some London thing?”

“Huh?” She shook her head and tugged him closer. “Oh just shut up and kiss me.”

*********************************************************

Ianto liked it when it was quiet, it was a chance to catch up on abandoned tasks and old projects, to lose himself in the archives for an afternoon or take one of the more interesting case studies up to the Tourist Office for some research. He liked losing himself in the chores or history for a while, without fear of being called out on an emergency.

He also liked the chance to sneak his iPod on and listen to something a bit more lively than Jack's taste in music ran to, something that he could really move to.

As he half danced, half marched around the archives, both earpieces in, he picked up another stack of filing and turned back to the shelves and cabinets. He really should talk to Jack about modernising down here, maybe some decent rolling stacks would help free up some space, not to mention did they really need to keep everything in triplicate with the invention of the computer?

Jigging along the narrow gap between stacks, Ianto was so intent on looking up the correct location on the shelves he didn't notice the shadow flit across the entrance to the stack, nor hear the sound of footsteps getting closer.

So when something reached out and grabbed him, he naturally did the one thing anyone used to dealing with deadly aliens and sneak attacks would do.

******************************************************

The train guard rolled his eyes as he checked through the train and spotted the young man asleep against the window, his breath steaming up the glass as he remained oblivious to their arrival. “Excuse me sir.” Spotting the headphones, the guard reached out and nudged one earpiece aside, his hand gently touching the youngster's shoulder. “Wakey, wakey, we're in Portsmouth.”

The kid jumped violently and looked round in shock, pulling his headphones off properly. “Where google canape sound?”

“You what?”

The youngster looked scared, his eyes wide as he looked around the train, staring at the station signs as though they were some strange new invention. “Take bad legend canoe?”

Drugs. It had to be drugs. Shaking his head slightly, the guard put on a kindly smile and pointed to the door. “Come on, let's get you somewhere a bit more safe shall we? Maybe somewhere you can have a lie down for a bit?”

The boy looked terrified, grabbing his wallet and searching through the pockets until he found his train ticket and pass, waving it at the guard. “Cameo trail, tango my lion.”

Looking at the pass, the guard nodded sagely, gently holding the kid's hand to steady it enough to read the writing. “Tim is it? Come on Tim, let's get you somewhere more comfortable eh?” Poor kid, he was so off his head he didn't seem to have a clue where he was or what he was doing. Either that or it was one of those stunt things, maybe a hidden camera show or flashmob bit. Whatever, he could pass him on to the hospital or the police to sort out. He had a train to run.

*******************************************************

Ianto slipped the plate with the doughnut on onto Jack's desk and sat down opposite him, a file clasped in his lap almost like a shield. “I got you a doughnut.” Jack looked up, the bruise on his cheek barely noticeable but the look on his face was all Ianto needed to see to know it still hurt. “Look, I'm sorry-”

“You know, time was striking the boss was a sacking offence. Maybe I should bring that rule back.”

“Time was, sneaking up on your colleagues when they are working and trying to grope them was sexual harassment, maybe we should bring that rule back too,” Ianto replied sarcastically. “Sir,” he added as an afterthought as Jack glared. “It was an accident.”

“Yeah, right.”

Ianto had had enough of the sulking for one day. “But you're right, maybe we should bring that rule about not hitting the boss back.” He paused as Jack continued to glare and decided to push his luck. “I'd better go throw out that old riding crop of yours then,” he smiled politely, spotting the look on Jack's face as he realised the full implications of that rule, “and the wooden ruler, not to mention the-”

Jack failed to completely hide the smile that was threatening to break out on his sore face as he held up his hands in defeat. “Point taken.” With a slight curl of a smile, he reached out and took the doughnut. “Going to take more than a doughnut to make it up to me though.”

Shrugging, Ianto reached out and dabbed his fingertip into the sprinkling of sugar left on the plate and lifted it to his lips, sucking on the digit slowly, feigning innocence as he was all too aware of Jack's gaze. Pulling his finger back slowly, he smiled shyly and simply stared at Jack. As it popped free he leaned back in the chair. “Would you like me to kiss it better?”

Jack growled low in his throat. “Why is there never a weevil attack I can send everyone else off to deal with when I need it?”

*******************************************************

There was something different about working in Cardiff A and E as opposed to any other hospital Laura had ever worked in. Yes there was the usual midnight drunks, the screaming kids and the little old ladies who didn't want to make a fuss even when they were on Death's door. But there was always something a little off about this place. Patients sometimes seemed to go astray. There were more animal attacks than she'd ever seen before. More odd wounds and injuries. And sometimes, just sometimes, there were things she'd never seen before.

She looked up as the young couple burst through the doors and sighed. Students. So, probably alcohol poisoning, some sort of physical injury perhaps. Pasting a smile on her face, she looked up as the young man pulled the woman with him, her face panicked and confused. “What's the problem?”

“Please, you have to help my girlfriend,” the man said quickly, holding his friend's hand tight. “She's not making sense, I don't know what's wrong with her.”

“Please, cat tower shy fauna!”

Laura frowned at the woman's nonsensical cry and reached for her forms. The man put his arm around his girlfriend, and hugged her tight, trying to reassure her. “See, she's been like this for ages, she doesn't seem to understand anything, you have to help her!”

“Fox me call there good hope tank sign!”

Laura had seen an awful lot during her time as a nurse, enough to spot the more serious warning signs. This poor girl might have had some kind of head injury or brain damage. Calling for help, she took the young woman by the hand and could feel her trembling in fear. “It's going to be okay love, what's her name?”

“Hannah, Hannah Grant.”

“Hannah?” No sign of recognition for her own name. Not a good sign.

“Will she be okay?”

“We'll take good care of her, come on with us now, I'll need to get her details from you, okay?” The poor lad looked terrified and she shot him a reassuring smile. “You're in the best place now, we'll take good care of her. You did the right thing getting her here quickly.”

She had no idea that in doing so, he had, in fact, made things a lot worse.

***********************************************************

Patrice Evans moaned as she took in the sight of her son laid out on the hospital bed at St Marys, hurrying forward before her husband, Jim, held her back. “Hang on love, lets see what the doctor says first.”

“It's okay Mrs Evans,” a voice said beside them, a doctor who looked barely older than their son coming into the room with them. “He's just sleeping. He was very tired, scared and still slightly intoxicated when he came in. We've scanned him and he doesn't appear to have any head injuries or brain damage-”

“Brain damage?” Patrice whispered with dread.

“-we are waiting for the drugs and alcohol to leave his system-”

“Drugs?” Jim Evans said almost angrily.

“- so we can assess whether there is any lasting damage or if it was a side effect.” The doctor smiled reassuringly and nodded to Tim. “There's no sign of any physical injury which is a good sign. If he is still confused when he wakes up we will move him up to a specialist ward to be assessed and see if there is any other cause. My colleagues are consulting with experts in his condition from other hospitals and he is in the best possible hands.”

“Thank you.” Patrice slipped out of her husband's arms and pulled up a chair alongside the bed, looking at her son. “One of us should be here when he wakes up, I'll stay with him. Can you pick Charlotte up from school or see if Clare's mum can take her for an hour?”

“Of course, I'll handle it. I'll head back to the house for my things then get back to the office and sort things out there, with any luck I can just make it a long lunch break. I'll be back as soon as I can tonight. Do you want me to bring anything from the house?”

“Maybe some clean clothes, knowing Tim he's only brought laundry with him.” Frowning slightly, she opened the cupboards beside his bed and pulled out a plastic bag of clothing and his rucksack. Opening the rucksack, she winced at the smell and shook her head. “Thought not. Can you take this back to the house with you?

“'Course.” Leaning down to kiss his wife's head, Jim looked down at his son sleeping peacefully, and placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling the tension in her muscles. Calls from the hospital were always something to get the pulse racing, even if it did look like it might be self inflicted. “He'll be fine.”

“I know.”

Hefting the bag onto his shoulder, he nodded to himself. “I'll see you later love.”

**********************************************************

Tosh frowned at the alert box that popped up on her screen and looked at the details attached to it. “Owen?” She called out, looking over her shoulder down to the autopsy bay where Owen was 'busy' throwing scalpels at a makeshift dart board, complete with a scan of a weevil pinned to it. “You got a minute?”

“I've got hundreds of 'em,” Owen replied lazily, the thud of one last scalpel hitting the board joining the sound of his footfalls on the steps as he jogged up them slowly. “What's up?”

“I've been playing with the medical records databases, trying to set up a reliable warning system to look for patterns. After what happened with the Pharm I figured a little advance notice might be nice.”

“Thrilling.”

Ignoring his sarcasm, she plowed on regardless. “It's trained to look for certain things, instances of strange illnesses or injuries occurring more frequently than usual, requests for hospital records or research on certain phrases, that sort of thing. If it finds a match or notices a spike in any particular illness it is set to alert me.”

“Riveting.” Owen picked at the bandage over his hand and perched on the edge of her desk. “So, what's it found? A spike in cases of hangovers, strange falls and insertion of foreign body injuries?”

“What?”

Shaking his head slowly, he tapped a finger against the calendar on her desk. “Uni's break up for Easter this weekend. Bumped into a whole load of kids out last night, not a pretty sight.”

“I can believe it.” Opening the records she frowned at the screen before looking at Owen again. “What about something called... Aphasia.”

“Aphasia?” Owen frowned and turned around, facing the screen properly. “That's a brain injury, causes problems with the language centres. It's usually to do with strokes as far as I recall, it's not contagious or anything and certainly not a drink thing. How many cases?”

“Four so far,” she said, pulling up details on the screen. “One in Portsmouth, two in Cardiff and another in London. All young people, around 20 years old, no other injuries. All brought in by other people, all speaking gibberish and unable to understand anyone else. There's also been an increase in web hits on the subject, but that could just mean it was on House last night.”

“Could be a coincidence,” Owen agreed, although his tone suggested otherwise. “You say there's two locally?” At her nod, he shrugged carelessly. “Tell you what, I'll go check it out. Nothing much happening here.” Looking up to Jack's office, he didn't bother getting up and just raised his voice. “Jack, I'm popping up to the Hospital, Tosh's electronic minions might have come up with something.”

“Take Gwen,” Jack yelled back, not even looking up from his desk where he and Ianto were going over some paperwork.

Gwen looked up from where she was using her ruler to flick balls of screwed up paper at her bin and frowned. “Why me?”

Jack stood up and came to the office door, leaning on the doorframe and folding his arms in as bossy a manner as he could manage. “Because you can use the whole PC Cooper bit if we need it, you've got a better bedside manner than Owen-”

“Oi!”

“-And because you're making Ianto twitch every time you miss and flick one of those balls into the water. It's really distracting.”

Grabbing her bag, Gwen smiled reluctantly and stood up, following Owen to the door. “Okay, okay. What's going on at the Hospital?”

Tosh watched them leave and turned back to her program, refining it to carry on looking for any further cases and reading up on Aphasia. It was probably nothing serious, but at the very least it was something to keep her occupied.

***********************************

“Two down,” Jack said quietly, peering over the edge of the folder at Ianto, sitting across from him and sorting through his pile of 'ask Jack' files. The archives were not always the tidiest place, or at least hadn't been before Ianto took charge, and some of the papers had gotten mixed up over time. Ianto had got into the habit of putting any such files aside and sorting through them later, then checking with Jack to see what was missing.

Correctly picking up on what Jack meant by that apparent non sequitur Ianto looked up from his pile and smiled softly. “And one still firmly in place.”

“Oh come on, it's Tosh, you know she wouldn't mind.” Glancing sideways, Jack caught the flicker of movement as Tosh quickly looked away again. “Actually I think she'd quite like to watch. Assuming she hasn't already of course-”

“What?” Ianto said quickly, dropping the files into his lap. “You think she has-” he glanced over at her and Jack grinned at the blush forming on Ianto's face. “Like Gwen?”

“Maybe,” Jack admitted, laughing at the consternation on Ianto's face. “Knowing her though, I'd suspect CCTV. I swear that ghost in the machine that sometimes eats files is actually her.”

“You think she would-” Ianto swallowed visibly, lifting a hand to loosen his tie a little. “I mean, you think she'd watch?”

“Why not?” Jack shrugged. “You're cute, I'm hot, she's not seeing anyone, why wouldn't she?”

Frowning, Ianto thought about it for a moment then blushed even redder. “I guess I never thought of it that way, but why would she want to really see, I mean it's not exactly...”

“Mainstream?” Jack guessed. “The sort of thing you get in romantic movies? Oh Ianto, for a man of your exceptional talents and research skills, you still have a lot to learn, especially about women, and especially about their curiosity when it comes to gay men.”

“My research has tended to focus on the gay men rather than women as of late,” Ianto said dryly, a hint of a smirk on his face as he returned his attention to the files. “Of course if you want me to stop my research and focus on other topics I certainly could, but it would mean interrupting my studies into other matters. And I was so looking forward to learning about Violet Wands, but if you're sure-”

“No, no, I wouldn't want to interfere with your study schedule.” Jack couldn't hide the broad grin breaking out on his face as he leaned back in his chair, staring without seeing at the file in his hand. “Sounds like it's going well.”

“Uh huh,” Ianto nodded as he continued to search through his files.

“Anything worth reporting back on yet?”

Shrugging, Ianto smiled politely and looked up. “Not yet. But I did find some interesting things I'd like to ask you about later. After I've found homes for these,” he added, tapping the pile of folders, “of course.”

“Of course.” With renewed vigour, Jack began to skim through the file, frowning for a moment before nodding. “Ah, okay, this one should go under Sontaran, the description from the eyewitness of a 'small man who looked like a potato when he took off his helmet', definitely Sontaran. I think this should go with a crashed ship report from 19...” Closing his eyes, Jack looked up towards the ceiling. “Definitely seventies, probably latter half, flares were in. The crash was somewhere near Coventry, I remember we got into a turf war with Torchwood One over it, they never were happy with us going over the border.”

Taking the folder back off Jack, Ianto wrote in pencil on the cover, adding on the additional information. “I should be able to track down where this comes from now, thanks. Right, next we have a file with witness statements about a man with sideburns, a report about... electroshock, and a fragment of a surveillance transcript. By the looks of the paperwork I'm guessing turn of the century.”

“Huh, what's the transcript say?”

“'First I'm going to kiss him, then I'm going to kill-'”

“Ah, I know what that ones about, leave it with me.”

Raising one eyebrow quizzically, Ianto held the file up. “You want this?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. “I'll take care of that one for you-” he reached out but Ianto snatched the file back. “Ianto...”

At Jack's threatening growl, Ianto handed the file over but couldn't keep the smile off his face. “Of course, sir.” Returning to his pile, he handed the next file over. “Next one is about an alien family, refugees, apparently they were given permission to settle in Snowdonia in exchange for... help developing Silicone?”

“Oh yeah, great family, their great granddaughter still keeps in touch, lovely girl. Their son married a human woman, actually a former colleague of mine, bless her, she really had a thing for guys with tentacles. The great granddaughter is outwardly human, she only shows her alien side when she gets overexcited.” Jack laughed. “Actually she was at University over in Swansea, graduated 2003, I remember the first time she got drunk and her tentacles slipped out, we thought we were going to have to retcon the entire bar but then realised they were so drunk they hadn't noticed anything anyway-”

Shaking his head, Ianto put the file flat on the desk and slid it over. “Enough. Just put the family name on and I'll sort it.” As he watched Jack write, Ianto couldn't resist leaning over the desk a little. “So...”

“Uh huh?”

“You can grow sideburns?”

********************************************

Jim Evans hurried into the house, his briefcase sat in the hall where he had abandoned it earlier. Reaching for it, the rucksack on his back shifted and he caught a whiff of the contents. Sniffing, he put the bag down with a disgusted sigh, glancing at his watch before his gaze shifted to the kitchen. Muttering to himself, he hurried through, opening the washing machine door and sorting through the rucksack contents to pick the clothes out from the other debris, laptop and coursework notes.

As he pulled a jumper free, something went skidding across the kitchen floor and he swore, throwing a few more clothes into the machine before dropping the bag down beside it. Setting the machine going, he grabbed the few bits that had fallen free from the clothes and placed them on the table. The metal thing looked odd but he didn't give it a moments thought as he set it down. It was no doubt some new high tech game controller or similar and Tim would be raving about it all holiday.

Assuming he wasn't just raving.

Shuddering slightly at the thought, Jim held tight to the slight anger inside at the worry the boy was putting them all through just because he had overindulged the night before. He would be having some stern words with that boy, giving him a piece of his mind and making sure he knew just how out of line he was. Just as soon as he woke up and started making sense again. Yes, then he would get what for.

As he left the house, he held tight to that thought because he couldn't bear to let the other ones in his head get a look in.

************************************

Dr Owen Harper strolled into the Hospital and headed straight for the reception desk, ID at the ready and Gwen right behind him. “Dr Harper, I need to speak with a couple of your patients, Hannah Grant and Carys Williams.”

“The Aphasia kids?” The nurse nodded sympathetically as she checked his ID and reached for the phone. “I'll just get someone to take you through.”

Owen turned back to Gwen and looked round the waiting area, the usual mix of people sitting patiently - and not so patiently - and was grateful he couldn't smell it any more. He had spent plenty of time in hospitals since joining Torchwood but every time it still got to him, he could still remember sitting on those hard chairs, waiting, hoping-

“Dr Harper?” He turned around at the sound of his name, an attractive brunette striding towards him, her lab coat covering a no nonsense grey trouser suit. She shook their hands in turn. “I'm Dr Thomas, would you like to come through?”

“Thanks, this is my colleague, Gwen Cooper.”

“Nice to meet you. Right, let's get this over with.” Nodding, they followed her out of the waiting area and into the corridors of the hospital. “I understand you're interested in our Aphasia patients?”

“Yeah, you know how it is.”

“Actually I don't.” Pausing, she placed a hand flat on the door ahead of them and looked round at him. “Would you mind telling me what Torchwood wants with these kids?”

Shrugging, Owen tried his best winning smile, aware of Gwen doing her best 'trust me' stance beside him. Dammit if Jack wasn't right, she was better at this than he was. “It's just unusual to have cases in such young people and worth checking out. Strictly precautionary.”

“And we wanted to see if there is anything we can do to help,” Gwen added, smiling.

“And who told you about our patients in the first place?”

Gwen and Owen glanced at each other before Owen answered. “We'd rather not say.”

“I'll bet,” Dr Thomas said sceptically. “Look, these patients are in my charge, they are young, frightened and confused and the last thing they need is some government bullshit or John Wayne rubbish. So, you can see them, but this is my Hospital and they are my patients and if I think you're pushing too hard I will stop this. Understood?”

“Understood.” Owen pointed to the door and tried to look trustworthy. “So, shall we go see them both?”

“Both?” Owen and Gwen frowned at her confused look. “You mean you don't want to see the others too?”

“Others?” Gwen said quickly, stepping forward.

“Yes, I thought you knew.” Dr Thomas hesitated, pushing through the door to a ward beyond, curtains pulled around the beds but a low buzz of talking coming from all sides, even though no single meaningful sentence could be made out. “So far we have seven cases, all young students, all admitted in the past two hours.”

Owen pushed past her and took in the beds around him, the bustle of people trying to calm down the patients and anguished voices. He had a very bad feeling about this.

 

Toshiko looked round as her computer beeped again and pulled her chair back over to her desk, away from where she had been surreptitiously spying on Jack and Ianto. Pulling up the readings she frowned and called out. “Jack...” Looking round at the office, she saw him looking through the glass at her, a distracted look on his face as Ianto began gathering up something on the desk. “We've got a problem.”

Turning back to her screen, she busied herself in the records as Jack and Ianto joined her, purposefully ignoring the slight flush to Ianto's cheeks that suggested their conversation had strayed from being strictly work related. Jack folded his arms as he stood behind her, watching her screen. “What you got for me?”

“Owen's at the hospital, he went to check out a couple of Aphasia cases-”

“Aphasia?” Ianto asked quietly.

“It's a condition that affects the brain's language centres.” Tosh moved through the records quickly as she spoke, repeating what she had just been looking up. “Sufferers are still intelligent and know exactly what's going on in their head but are unable to process or produce language in the same way as everyone else. It's usually caused by strokes or brain trauma but my search program noticed an unusual increase in cases.”

“How unusual?”

“Four cases, all reported this morning.” Frowning, she pulled up a map of the UK and small red spots began to appear, Cardiff, London, Portsmouth. “But the system just updated again and we've got a problem...” More spots began to appear, Bristol, Cornwall, Newport, Swansea and Birmingham. “It's spreading. We've now got eight cases reported in Cardiff alone, three in Newport-” She pulled up another screen showing boxes of patient data, names, gender and ages appearing alongside each other. “And all young people, aged between eighteen and twenty one-”

“Students,” Ianto suggested, reaching past her to access more records, comparing her list to the UCAS records and watching as the results came up. “They are all from Cardiff University.”

“Sounds like one hell of a coincidence to me. I knew this quiet spell was too good to be true.” Hand on his hips, Jack nodded to himself and hurried to his office, grabbing his things. “Ianto, you're with me, we need to go check out the university. Tosh, see if you can't find something else these kids have in common, same class, same football team or club, whatever it is that can narrow down where this started.”

“I'm on it.”

“Oh and get onto Owen, find out what's going on at the Hospital.” Jack smiled at Ianto as he held out Jack's coat, helping him into it before snagging his own jacket from the hook. “Let us know as soon as you have something.”

“Will do.”

**************************************

As Gwen spoke with the nurses, Owen strode quickly around the ward, watching as yet another kid was brought in, her eyes wide at the sights and holding on tight to the nurse guiding her. He watched as she looked round, her eyes meeting one of the other patients before she cried out. “Tempus!” Letting go of the nurse, she hurried across the room and hugged a young woman in one of the beds, both holding on tight. At the sound, another curtain opened and a young man looked round.

“Calamari! Candour Ethelraed!” At the sound of his voice they looked round, but whilst they recognised the voice, Owen watched and realised they didn't know what he was saying either. As the young man hurried over, Owen stepped back and stopped still.

They knew each other.

“Okay, everybody, shut up!” Owen yelled loudly, standing in the center of the room and raised one hand above his head, the other hand placing one finger against his lips. “Get these curtains open now, quickly.” He watched as the nurses sprang into action, every patient now visible to him and each other, and span round, making eye contact with each one until they fell silent. “Right, you still understand gestures then.”

At their blank looks, he held his hands out in front of him. “You-” he pointed at the girl who had just come in and watched as she pointed to herself, mirroring him. Nodding, he gestured her over. As she hesitantly came, he was all too aware of Dr Thomas watching from the corner, ready to step in. “You-” he pointed at the woman she had been hugging. At her nod he pointed again at the first girl. “Friends?” He clasped his hands together in front of himself, as though shaking his own hand.

At her confused look he turned to the girl beside him, her bewilderment just the same. “No idea what I'm on about? Okay, lets try this again. Gwen, come here.”

Nodding, she hurried over and stood beside him, looking round the room. “What are you doing Owen?” she hissed through a polite smile.

“Trust me, okay? Just do what I do.” Turning to stand face to face with her, he pointed to himself then her. “Owen, Gwen.” Digging into his pockets, he found his Torchwood ID card and pulled it out, showing it to the patients, Gwen copying him. “We work together.” He took her ID off her and pointed to the logo, holding them side by side. He then turned to face her and shook her hand very formally.

Giving her back her ID, he then smiled at her and held his arms open. “We're friends.” Leaning in close he hugged her tight, hearing her laugh in his ear.

Pulling back, he grinned wickedly and looked into her eyes. “We get on very well-” leaning in, he kissed her, taking her by surprise and laughed as she pushed him away, hitting him lightly. “But not that well.” A whistle from one of the boys made him laugh and he bowed. “Right, so-” he turned back to the confused girl beside him and pointed again. “You-” She nodded. “You-” he pointed to the girl in the bed and this time she stood up, coming over.

Turning back to Gwen he repeated his earlier actions in sequence. “Work,” he shook her hand politely, “friends”, he leaned in to hug her, “or more,” he leaned in and kissed her cheek, feeling her push him away again, just a little.

The two girls watched for a moment, frowning, then at each other. After a moments hesitation, they hugged again, watching him closely. “Good, good! Now, you-” he pointed at the young man and he walked over slowly. “Her?” As he pointed at the newest girl the man stepped forward and hugged her tight. “And her?” The young man looked at the first girl and shrugged, holding out his hand stiffly. She shook it, no real sign of recognition between the two of them.

“Good!” Owen grinned broadly, turning to Gwen quickly. “Some of these kids seem to know each other, they were probably exposed to whatever this was at the same time. If we can work out when it was, we might get somewhere.”

Nodding, she pulled out a pad and pen and looked round as the kids all stood up, milling around the room and looking for familiar faces, getting into small groups and pairs, miming and looking at each other questioningly. “Looks like they might be able to do it for us, they seem to be getting the idea.”

“Cool, right,” he hurried over to Dr Thomas, spotting the sheets in her hand. “Those the MRI results?” At her nod, he took them off her, holding the printout up and frowning. “No physical injury, nothing to explain the change.”

“No but there is an unusual amount of activity in that area of the brain, there is definitely something going on there.”

“This isn't detailed enough...” hesitating, Owen looked round the room. “I need to use the equipment back at our base. I need to take someone back with me. At least one.”

“You have got to be kidding. These kids don't know what's going on, and you want to take one back to some military base with you-”

“Look, it's either that or we sit here and watch them carry on playing games with each other-”

“Owen, look at this.” At Gwen's call he went back over, Dr Thomas following him. “Look.” The kids were standing in a group, one of the girls holding out a card towards them. Taking it off her, he looked at it as she pointed at the logo in the corner, then indicated everyone else, and nodded.

“You're all from Cardiff University?” At their blank looks, he turned the card back round and pointed at the logo. “Here?” They nodded as one. “Okay, good, good!” He smiled, nodding as he handed the card back. “Right, its a good start, maybe they can figure out what else they have in common.” Smiling encouragingly, he stepped back and grabbed Dr Thomas' arm. “I still need to examine one of them properly. It's not like I can ask for volunteers but believe me, its necessary.”

“I am responsible for these patients and I will not let you run off and experiment with them,” she began, holding up her hand to forestall his objection, “but, I will let you look after one with one condition.”

“What's that?”

“I go too.”

 

**********************************************

Ianto failed to hide a yawn as they pulled into the University car park, grabbing the list of patients from the back of the SUV as Jack slid out. “You okay Ianto?”

Nodding, he forced his mouth closed again and smiled. “Just a bit tired today. I'll be fine.”

“I hope so, you still owe me dinner tonight, if the world doesn't end.”

“And if it does end, at least I won't have to wash up,” Ianto said with typical gallows humour, following Jack towards the administration offices. “Looks quiet, people must be starting to head home for the holidays.”

“Hence the rogue cases in England.” Jack allowed a smile to quirk over his face. “Lets hope there aren't too many international students or this could get interesting. I really don't want to have to get UNIT involved, I owe Martha money.”

“Oh?” Ianto looked round in surprise.

“I lost a bet.” He pushed the door open and flashed Ianto a wry grin. “You don't want to know.”

Following him in, Ianto resisted the urge to push further. He was always curious about just how well Jack and Martha knew each other, but was also afraid to ask.

Especially after the red hat she had sent him...

***************************************

Owen Harper looked at the back seat of the SUV, the young woman looking terrified but keeping it under control as Dr Thomas sat beside her, holding her hand. Gwen was staring straight ahead, a slight line of tension along her jaw letting him know just what she thought about this.

The hurried conversation she had had with him in the corridor before they left had given him a pretty good clue too.

Touching his earpiece, Owen opened the line. “Tosh, we're bringing two guests back to the Hub, one patient, Carys Williams, and Dr Thomas-” He glanced back. “Sorry, I never caught your first name?”

“Rachel.”

“Dr Rachel Thomas- Yeah, not Doctor Tom Rachel, Doctor Rachel Thomas- Whatever, just be ready for our arrival, we'll be there in about 10 minutes. Yeah, we're coming in the car park route. Okay, see you in a bit!” Hanging up, he glanced at Gwen and caught the look on her face. “It'll be fine.”

“Camera booth sharp?” Came a quiet question from the back seat.

“You said it kid,” he muttered.

***********************************

Jack watched over Ianto's shoulder as he accessed the University's systems, pulling up all the information on the affected students, and glanced around the empty History tutors office they had been allowed to use. “So this is what higher education looks like in the 21st century. Weird.”

“What were you expecting, inkwells and wooden desks?” Ianto asked, working his way through the system before reaching under the desk and hooking a small device onto the back of the computer box. Touching his earpiece, he sat back. “Tosh, we're in.” The screen began to flick through records almost too fast for them to see as the Hub servers accessed the system, letting Ianto turn his attention back to Jack. “Just because they keep their students records on a stand alone server doesn't mean they're still using slide rules.”

“Ugh, slide rules, they used to drive me crazy. Brilliant invention but still, a nightmare to use. But I just kindof figured there would be more... I don't know, it's all so weird to me. When I went through training it was all virtual reality and data downloads, I had a hell of a time learning how to actually write with a pen later on. I thought kids nowadays were all laptops and those little hand held recorder things.” Jack peered curiously into the boxes of paper files and photocopies of book chapters on the shelves and shrugged. “Not photocopiers and actual books.”

“Welcome to academia, take the most modern developments, go back ten years and you will have the average level of technology in education and local government. At least fifteen years for the heritage sector, but they actually like things that old fashioned anyway.” Ianto pushed back from the desk and looked up at Jack. “Let's just hope we can get these kids back taking notes and moaning about deadlines and dead kings before they know it.”

“Yeah,” Jack looked distant for a moment, as though trying to remember something.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I just...” He frowned, running his fingers over a picture of a woodcutting showing some sort of flower. “There's something almost familiar about this, something rings a bell-”

“Jack, Ianto? I've got something.” He stopped as Tosh's voice came over their earpieces and Ianto pulled the chair back in front of the desk as Jack stood over him, watching the screen as she controlled it. “Most of the affected students seem to be from Colum Hall, the same hall of residence.” They watched as she brought up the hall details, Jack making a note of the address. “I also managed to access their security logs, they had a theft last night from the library,” a slightly blurred photo of a small metal object appeared on the screen, round and a dull grey. “It's definitely an alien tech suspect. It was found on campus during some works near to Colum Hall. They couldn't identify it so put it in a case and forgot about it.”

“And last night somebody decided to have a little fun with it. Fabulous.” Jack peered at the picture, trying to make out any details. “Have you got any better images than this?”

“Not on the computer systems, but that could just be a backlog in uploading pictures of seemingly unimportant junk. You could always ask if they have any hard copies anywhere. Maybe try the Archaeology department? If it went through them they would probably have done a standard object record for it.”

“Will do. You keep searching for any more details and we'll go see if we can find some more clues about what's been happening over at Colum Hall.”

“Understood.”

Turning off the monitor to hide Tosh's activity, Ianto stood up and headed towards the office door, a definite slump to his posture. “Lets go see if we can wake up some hungover students and find something capable of causing a massive outbreak of a weird illness. Other than food poisoning, alcohol poisoning, mould, three week old washing up and damp towels-”

“I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like students, Ianto Jones.” Placing a hand against the door to stop him opening it, Jack grinned at him.

“Students are fine,” Ianto clarified, his hand on the handle as he shrugged. “It's student housing that I don't like, and if you'd had to share a place with five other guys, none of whom seem to know how a washing up bowl works, you wouldn't like it either.”

“You as a young man in a house with five other fit young men?” Jack chuckled and pulled back, letting him open the door. “I think I would find a way to cope...”

*********************************************

Owen looked through the first set of scans on the Hub systems and frowned, tapping the end of his pen against the readout. “There's something in her bloodstream, some sort of biological agent, but it's not attacking randomly, there's no damage to more vital systems, there's nothing else being affected, it's almost like its designed to do exactly that sort of damage.”

“A weapon?” Dr Thomas suggested, moving beside him to check the data for herself. Behind them, Carys sat patiently on the examination table, watching them curiously.

“Possibly, seems too specific to be an accident,” Owen admitted. “But why design something that attacks language only? Unless this is a side effect, if it's alien it might have a completely different effect on the intended species.”

Taking Carys' hand, he ran the handheld scanner over her fingertips, a pattern of bright blue spots appearing on the image of her hand. “Looks like she touched whatever it was and it entered her bloodstream through her skin. Must've travelled from there to her brain and then started to damage her language centres, rewiring her.”

“Okay, so how do we fix it? Short of years of therapy or mime classes.”

“Dunno yet, but the day's still young.” Shaking his head, Owen tapped his earpiece and stepped away from the screen. “Jack, it's a biological infection, something they touched by the looks of it, so when you find whatever it is, make sure you wear gloves.”

“Understood. We've been going through the halls where most of the kids came from, no sign of any alien egg yet, nothing coming up on the scans for alien tech, but we'll be careful. Ianto's already wearing gloves so he should be fine.”

“After the last kitchen we checked out, just be grateful I didn't insist on going back for full biological warfare suits.”

“Yeah, just be careful there, okay? Last thing I want is you two going all weird on me. Weirder anyway. Just hurry up and find it, hopefully if we can find out how it works we can find a way to reverse it.”

“Will do.”

Owen clicked off the call and turned back to Dr Thomas. “Right, we've got a few minutes whilst those tests finish compiling, lets get a break. Carys,” Owen turned back to the girl and nodded to her, getting her attention. “You need a drink?” He mimed taking a drink and she shook her head, but then held her stomach and looked a little... fidgety. “What? What does that mean? Is she hungry, feels sick...”

“Umm, Dr Harper, if she's anything like me after that coffee Gwen made earlier I think she probably needs the ladies.”

“Right!” Owen looked flustered and quickly stepped back, heading towards the stairs. “Ah, okay, Tosh!”

A moment later she appeared, leaning around the archway at the top of the stairs and smiling politely at the three of them. Only a slight tightness around the edge of her mouth implied that if it had been anyone but Owen calling - or if they hadn't had company - she would have made them come to her. “You called?”

“Can you show Dr Thomas and Carys to the ladies for me?”

“Sure thing.” Beckoning to Carys, Tosh smiled broadly, nodding. “This way Carys, Dr Thomas.”

“Please,” the doctor said as she followed Tosh up the stairs, a matching smile on her face, “call me Rachel.”

“Rachel,” Tosh said with a slightly shy smile and nodded, pointing over her shoulder as she led them away. “Right, uh, just this way.”

Owen watched them go and took in the different body language 'Rachel' was using with Tosh, compared to the way she had been so cool to him, with a wry smile. It wasn't like there was any chance of him pulling anyway, not in his state, but at least now he knew it wasn't his charm that was to blame this time...

***************************************

Ianto nodded politely to his fellow archivist, an older woman with blonde hair that was starting to edge towards white, gratefully accepting a plain envelope containing the original assessment photos of the object and handed over one of his many fake business cards. Jack watched from across the small departmental office, leaning back against the wall as he observed Ianto at work.

Captain Jack Harkness was no stranger to the charm offensive; he had once helped battle off an entire gang of Kalpets with nothing but his smile and witty banter. Admittedly Kalpets are shy and very easily embarrassed when in public so not exactly a Sontaran battle fleet. But, as they were vicious fighters when provoked and had wiped out an entire UNIT squad, Jack had been pretty cocky when he walked in unarmed - and then walked out again with six besotted Kalpets following him like his own adoring Harem.

Actually, considering what he had had to do later to persuade them to leave the planet quietly, Harem wasn't a bad term for them. Jack had had group sex before, and he had had sex with creatures with tentacles and suckers and feelers and spines before, but had never combined all of them in one wild night.

It was probably just as well that little adventure hadn't made it into his official, archived, report.

But whilst he was perfectly capable of being charming himself, watching young Mr Jones at work instead was something that Jack enjoyed very much. Jack was all confident and obvious charm, big grins and suggestive eyes; Ianto was shy smiles, subtle glances, looking away when he was caught staring and those adorable blue eyes...

Not to mention the way he would subtly find ways to get close to his target, unobtrusively working his way into their personal space, always with an apologetic smile, but always getting exactly where he wanted to be.

As he handed over the business card, Ianto's fingers grazed hers, just a second too long, and by the goddesses, Jack was sure he saw a faint blush on Ianto's cheeks. If he hadn't seen Ianto at work before, seen the way he could switch the charm off and on like a switch, he might even have been jealous - or at least asked if he wanted to invite her out with them sometime. After all, some opportunities should never be overlooked.

Jack wondered sometimes if he would ever be able to remember exactly when Ianto had stopped using the charm on him.

Offering his thanks again, mellow vowels slipping smoothly from his lips, Ianto smiled once more, inviting, charming, just the slightest slide of his tongue over his lower lip...

Jack shifted to fold his arms, pulling his coat closed across his body.

As Ianto turned away from her the smile changed, no longer just tempting but honest and open. It was the smile Jack had only noticed him using when they were together and he liked to think it had nothing to do with the charm and was all Ianto.

“We've got the photos, we should get these back to the Hub, maybe Tosh can work something out from the details. There's no trace of the thing here anyway, one of the students must have taken it off campus.”

“Uh huh.”

They headed for the stairs, Ianto smiling oddly as he noticed Jack holding his hands in his coat pockets, making sure the long fabric covered his waist as he walked. Pushing open the door to the stairwell, Ianto hesitated a second, looking back at Jack nonchalantly. “Oh, by the way, I was thinking about maybe getting some ice cream for tonight. And maybe something to go on top, perhaps some strawberry sauce...”

As the thick firedoor closed behind them, a soft groan could be heard echoing through the stairwell, followed by a small yelp, almost as though someone had been grabbed from behind and pressed against the wall...

******************************

Tosh folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall, watching the door to the bathroom. As the door opened she smiled, watching as Dr Thomas emerged first. “She's just freshening up. I don't think the poor girl has really recovered from the early start yet.”

“I can understand that, even in this job I can't quite get used to the mornings. I'm more of a night owl myself.”

“Me too,” Rachel said softly, leaning against the wall opposite Tosh. “Maybe when all this is sorted out you and me could stay up late together sometime. You could help put my mind at rest about all these strange rumours about Torchwood.”

“Rumours?” Tosh tried to laugh but it came out a little more strangled than she had expected, unable to take her eyes off of the way Rachel was tapping her fingertips against her thigh, softly, invitingly...

“Uh huh,” the doctor said slowly, smiling almost teasingly. “Like the one about you being able to wipe peoples memories, or the one about your boss not being all that he seems. Or explain why your doctor has such cold hands-”

“Really? I hadn't noticed,” Tosh managed to squeak, grateful when the door opened and Carys came out providing an escape from the conversation. “Right, we'd better get you two back down to Owen, he'll be wondering where we all got to.”

“Of course. We can get back to this later.” The doctor smiled again and paused on the stairs, looking back up at Tosh and all too aware of the soft line of Tosh's discreet cleavage now being directly in her eyeline as she dragged her eyes higher. “Maybe over a drink?”

“I, uh, maybe.” Tosh blushed and quickly slipped past her to lead the way back to the Autopsy bay, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Maybe.” Dr Thomas shrugged to herself as she motioned Carys past her and followed on behind. “It's a start.”

****************************

Ianto could feel Jack's eyes on him as they walked back to his car and grinned as he went round to the driver door. It wasn't really fair to tease Jack when there really wasn't time to do anything about it, but sometimes it was just too damn irresistible. And whilst a quick grope in a stairwell wasn't enough to leave either of them satisfied, Ianto liked to think of it as foreplay. Most people got maybe an hour of foreplay (if they were lucky) before finally having sex but Jack was not most people.

Jack liked to take the whole day. The trick was getting the balance right between being too cold to maintain interest and too eager to wait. And not elbowing him in the jaw when he tried a sneak attack of course. At least this time Ianto had been half expecting it so the only damage was to his own arse from where it had been jammed up against the hand rail.

As he opened the door, he looked at Jack over the roof, about to ask him something then spotted the frown on Jack's face, his eyes focused somewhere just over Ianto's shoulder.

“Ribbon prophet marquee chops!” The young man was maybe twenty at most, his clothes having a decidedly well worn look, probably still the same outfit from the day before, and the general state of him would normally scream hangover. But the gibberish coming from his mouth and the terror in his eyes was an easier diagnosis.

“Looks like we've got another one, we'd better drop him off at the Hospital,” Jack said, quickly coming round the car to help Ianto calm the young man, holding his shoulders reassuringly. Ianto reached into the car and grabbed a pad and a couple of marker pens that he usually kept for emergency warning signs or distracting children caught up in Torchwood business. As Jack tried to calm the student, Ianto hastily drew a big red cross on the page and held it up, hoping it would be enough.

Nodding furiously, the kid pointed at the pad, still babbling. Patting his hand reassuringly, Ianto helped him into the car. “We'd better figure this out fast Jack, I don't really want to spend all day running kids to hospital.”

“Hopefully Owen will have something for us by the time we get back.”

“There's always a first time.”

************************

Owen looked up at the noise of the alarms, the sound of the Hub door rolling open signalling a good place to break for a bit. Not to mention the possibility of an imminent arse kicking if he couldn't intercept Jack before he saw the two women who were with him in the Autopsy bay.

“Stay here, I'll be right back.” Owen pulled off his gloves as he came up the steps, motioning to Carys to stay where she was, and nodded to Jack and Ianto as they came in. Making sure he had his grumpy face on, he quickly spoke before they could. “Finally. Any luck finding the source of this thing?”

“Yes and no,” Ianto admitted, “we have photos of a likely suspect, a metal artefact sort of like an egg that was found during building work on the site was stolen from the library last night, probably as a student prank. But we don't know who took it or where they might be now, or more importantly where they put it.”

“But we do know where you can get really cheap beer, green cocktails and feel your shoes tear off the floor with every step,” Jack added helpfully, hanging up his coat and mock shuddering. “I've been in a lot of bars in a lot of places but that...” he trailed off as he spotted an unfamiliar face peering over the steps to the Autopsy bay. “Who's your friend, Owen?” He pointed to Dr Thomas.

“Right, yeah,” Owen quickly said, “well the good news is I've got a better idea of how this thing works and what it does, I've been able to scan the pattern of the damage to our patient's neural pathways and we are definitely dealing with some sort of infection or weapon here.”

“That's great,” Jack said folding his arms sternly as he stared at Owen, “but it's not what I asked.”

“Dr Rachel Thomas,” the woman called out, climbing up the stairs to join them. “Carys Williams is my patient and there was no way I was letting you lot sweep her off to goodness knows where never to be seen again.”

“She's heard of us then,” Ianto added quietly, earning himself a glare from Jack that made him scurry off to hang up his jacket.

“So you just brought her along?” Jack glared at Owen. “Whatever happened to not bringing civilians into the Hub? Am I the only one who remembers we are supposed to be secret-”

“Oh calm down Jack,” Gwen interrupted tiredly, rubbing her eyes from where she had been busy researching Aphasia cases with Tosh. “You let me in just because I had a pizza.”

“Even so, I think a little reminder about the meaning of secret organisation may be needed!” Jack added before turning his attention from his staff to the newcomer. “Anyway, I'm Captain Jack Harkness.” He held out his hand with a broad grin, the sort that Ianto liked to refer to behind his back as 'the shark' due to the amount of teeth on display. Dr Thomas returned his handshake with a wary smile of her own.

“Yes, your reputation precedes you Captain.”

“Looks like we're not the only ones who need to work on the secret bit,” Tosh chipped in in a stage whisper behind him.

“I blame the internet,” Ianto added in the same tone, handing the photos of the missing artefact to her.

“Anyway,” Owen broke in, holding his hands up in despair, “if we could get back to the crisis at hand and leave the staffing issues for later, we've got news.”

Beckoning them over to the monitor, he brought up the results of Carys' scans and pointed to the screen. “The infection seems to enter through the skin, I found traces of an unknown substance in her bloodstream and on her fingertips, then it heads for the brain. Once there, it starts attacking the language centres, disrupting the pathways and basically making them lose their ability to communicate, or become Aphasic.”

Waving to Carys and giving her a thumbs up, he nodded as she smiled and gave a shy thumbs up back. “She's still got the same intelligence, she is still completely aware of her surroundings and what's going on in her own mind but it's like she woke up in a foreign country, she can't read, write or understand anyone else.”

“It's like someone ran her brain through a randomiser, so say I think 'I want coffee', in my mind I know the words I want to say and I send that thought to my speech centres. But along the way, that instruction is intercepted and rerouted so I think I'm saying 'I want coffee' but what comes out is 'hat pixie tie'. I can't hear that what I've said is wrong, because as far as its concerned when my brain looks at a coffee cup the correct word is tie.”

“If that's the case, is there a pattern to it?” Tosh suggested. “Maybe if we get the translation software going it could make some sense of what she's saying?”

“It doesn't look like it,” Dr Thomas said, “we tried getting her to identify objects around her, like you would if you were learning a different language, so you point at a book and go buch or livre, you repeat it over and over to associate the new word with the object. But whilst she says the same word for the first couple of times, as soon as you move onto something else then go back again her word for it has changed.”

“But she understands gestures,” Ianto asked, watching them nod in confirmation, “so you can use mime or sign language?”

“To an extent,” Owen said, “but it has serious limits. You can't do sounds like or individual letters or anything that is more than simple gestures because she just can't process the words. It also seems to attack in order, affecting speech first, then their ability to hear words and finally their ability to process visual input. But in such short succession it's almost instantaneous to the victim.”

“Okay,” Jack said, counting things off on his fingers as he spoke, “so we have a likely object to be the cause of this, all the patients seem to be Cardiff University students who came into contact with it, and the effects seem to take a little while to kick in. All we need now is to find the object, to contain the affected students and to find a cure.” Shrugging, he smiled unconvincingly. “Simple.”

“Jinx!” Gwen called out, grinning, still annoyed over the £10 she had ended up donating already and eager to share the blame.

A ringing sound made them all look round before Dr Thomas dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone, apologising as she slipped back down into the Autopsy bay to take the call. Jack dug through his pockets for a five pound note.

“It's a lot of students, should we quarantine the university to keep them contained until we find this thing?” Tosh asked.

“It's a start, try to keep it discrete though, the last thing we need is a panic.” Jack agreed, handing the money to Ianto to add to the jinx kitty. “Also, start checking the campus CCTV records, maybe we can find the prankster and our missing egg. Any luck narrowing down any other connections between the students?”

“Most seem to be registered to the same hall of residence, there's a good chance the egg ended up there at some point.”

“Excellent, right,” Jack clapped his hands together and looked around the team, “lets get to work, standard exposure protocols, find all the affected students, get them contained, keep it out of the news until we can fix them and we should get away with it!”

“That may be a bit more tricky than we thought,” Dr Thomas interrupted, her face pale as she returned. “That was the hospital. The nurse who admitted the first patient has just been admitted. She's infected too.”

“Is the egg at the hospital?” Tosh asked hopefully.

“No one has reported anything, but it's possible. But considering the timescale it's more likely she has been infected by the others.”

“No, no, no way,” Owen said, “I scanned for contagion, they were all clean, I never would have let anyone else in here if it was contagious! Besides, the scanners would have picked it up.” Running down the steps to the Autopsy bay, he made Carys jump as she looked up from one of his old games consoles, nervous as she watched everyone stand at the top to watch. Running the scanner over her, he nodded to himself, “See, there's nothing, she's not- Oh shit.”

Owen ran a hand through his hair, stepping back quickly. “It's mutating. They weren't at first but now they're becoming carriers, anyone they touch-”

“I held Carys' hand, and one of the others at the hospital,” Gwen whispered quietly.

Grabbing the hand held scanner, he ran it over her palm, wincing as small blue spots appeared on the reader. “It's dormant, early stages, but you're infected.”

“So did I,” Dr Thomas admitted. “And I touched several of the others. And I'm very sorry Captain,” she said, looking at Jack, “but I shook your hand too.”

“I wouldn't worry about it,” Ianto spoke up, his face pale as he looked at Jack. “We ran into one of the affected students at the University and took him to the hospital, we've already been exposed.”

Everyone turned as one to look at Tosh, who had stepped back from them all. “I think I'd better go get some gloves...”

****************************************

Carys Williams was scared. The whole day had been terrifying but she had started to adjust to the creepy place and the scary tiled room with drawers that looked horribly like something from a morgue. But the doctors had seemed nice enough and been very patient, even if she sometimes caught them looking at her with concern. She tried to help but it was all so hard, nothing made sense any more and they couldn't seem to understand the notes she wrote them either.

But the computer game had been a welcome distraction. She couldn't read her score but didn't care as long as she could play and try not to worry about how much time she was going to lose over the holidays when she should be starting her revision. They would hopefully fix her up soon.

Then everyone had come running back in again, surprising her and staring at her so strangely as the doctor scanned her again, his expression one of surprise and panic. She had watched, trying to read their expressions, unsure why after a bit of talking gibberish the tall man in the strange clothes started arguing with the Asian woman as she hurriedly pulled on some gloves and the male doctor ran the light thing over the others. Was the Asian woman another doctor?

There seemed to be some sort of decision made, something making them all looking at each other oddly, before they suddenly moved, the female doctor from the hospital hurrying to her and grabbing her hand again, pulling her to follow.

Whatever was going on, they were doing it in a hurry. Fighting down her fear, Carys nodded and got to her feet. She had no real choice but to trust them and, as she caught the looks of fear and something like disapproval flashing between them, she thought that was perhaps the scariest thing of all.

**************************************

“Owen, why didn't you catch this sooner?” Jack asked as he hurried round the Hub, gathering supplies and equipment as quickly as possible, trying not to think of the blue spots he had seen on the scan of Ianto's hands.

“It's not acting like a normal contagion,” Owen yelled back, hurriedly packing up equipment. “It's inactive when it starts, it just sits there and doesn't do anything, it only shows up when it's ready to act.” He paused, leaning on a box. “I dunno, it's almost like a machine or something rather than a virus, it almost seems to be designed to evade us...”

“We're almost done,” Ianto called out from the entrance to the garage, “SUV is loaded up except for Owen's stuff and anything you've got can go in my car, Jack.”

“Be right there.”

“Jack, are you sure about this?” Gwen asked, watching Toshiko as she held back, lurking in Jack's office. She was wearing one of the white full body suits, her eyes peering out from the hood with a touch of terror. “We can't just leave Tosh here-”

“If Owen is right there is a risk this will mutate into an airborne virus and if that happens she will be infected too, but worse, the Hub will go into lockdown and we won't be able to get out. If we go now, before it can change again, she will be safe and able to work with the equipment here. And if this does go airborne we are going to be needed outside to try and find a way to control the situation.”

“But it might not-”

“Gwen, we're infected!” Jack held her shoulders tight, looking into her eyes. “We have no choice, we need to leave now and find somewhere else to work from and let Tosh stay safe here. The air supply can be blocked off from the outside, there are emergency supplies in the archives, she could be fine here for weeks. If all else fails, she will be our back up plan.”

Gwen nodded, grabbing a small box of things he had been sorting out and hefting them into her arms. “I just... It feels wrong to be leaving here.”

“I know. But we have to.” Hurrying to take a box off of Owen who was carrying a stack of small plastic boxes up the stairs, he nodded to her. “Get moving, we've got a lot to do still.”

Owen followed her out and Jack turned to stare at Toshiko as she came to the entrance to his office, a slightly scared smile on her face. “We'll be back before you know it.”

“I know,” she said quietly. “Be careful.”

“You too.” Jack looked round as Ianto came over, Jack's coat over his arm. “Right, let's go ruin someone's day.”

***************************************

Charlotte Evans pushed past her father as he opened the door, dropping her bag almost in front of his feet as she ran through to the kitchen. “Charlie, you can grab one bag of crisps and one apple, nothing else, for later, then go get changed into something warmer, quickly. We're going to pick up some McDonalds on the way to the Hospital, you can eat it in the car.”

“Cool.” Stretching on her tiptoes to reach the high shelf, Charlotte's fingertips brushed over the edge of the crisp packet but only succeeded in pushing it further away. Turning round to grab a chair to stand on, she frowned at the strange thing on the kitchen table. It looked weird. A few scrap bits of paper and a biro abandoned alongside it made her fairly sure it was her brother's rather than her dads.

Returning her attention to the chair, she dragged it over to the cupboard before leaping up onto it to reach the back of the cupboard. Finding the last pack of salt and vinegar crisps, she jumped down again and helped herself to an apple from the bowl on the side before pushing the chair back.

The weird egg thing caught her eye again and she couldn't resist reaching out to touch it. It felt a little odd, almost warm, and she picked it up experimentally.

“You almost done?” Jumping as her dad came in, she pulled the egg into her arms, hiding it under the crisps.

“Yeah.”

“Good, go get changed, come on, nice and quick. I want to get back to give your mum a break.”

Nodding, she scurried out of the room and up the stairs as quick as she could, the egg a guilty secret clutched to her chest. She would hide it in her room then slip it back into Tim's bag later, or into his room. After the amount of times he had raided her piggy bank he owed her one.

****************************************************

Gwen hung up the phone, grateful she had been able to get hold of Rhys but still infuriated that he was refusing to go home until his men were all accounted for and off the road. He didn't want to risk a several tonne lorry being lost in the hands of a confused driver. He was such an infuriatingly loyal man sometimes. And right, but she preferred to ignore that bit.

“So where are we going?” Gwen asked softly, watching Owen drive and resisting the urge to get him to pull over and let her take over.

“The Hospital, that's where all the infected will be heading anyway, it's got enough equipment that when we do find out how to cure this thing we can get it done fast and its got enough room that we should be able to find somewhere to work.”

Gwen glanced in the mirror at Carys and tried not to shake her head. “We shouldn't have brought her into the Hub.”

“It wouldn't have made any bloody difference,” Owen said angrily, his own guilt over the matter making him cranky. “Jack and Ianto had already touched a guy at the Uni and us three all got infected at the Hospital anyway. For once Tosh's shyness has been a good thing, least she is still safe.”

“For now, what if this thing really does go airborne? What if we can't talk to each other ever again?” Leaning in closer, she lowered her voice. “What about Jack, he could have to spend eternity like that, completely alone-”

“Enough,” Owen growled, swinging the SUV through the traffic more aggressively than was needed and half wishing Gwen had gone with Jack and Ianto in his car instead. He softened his tone as he glanced at Gwen, the worry on her face cooling his temper. “Look, Gwen, we'll get through this. We'll find a way. Just trust me, okay?”

“Yeah right, like I'm ever doing that again after the pufferfish incident.” The small almost unwilling smile on her face made him smile back and he looked back at the others.

“That goes for you two too, we'll get through this, alright?”

“Well, they say sometimes the best way to get through something is to plan to survive,” Rachel said quietly, hiding her owns fears behind a doctor's detachment, her worry for her patient overriding her own safety. “So, assuming we get through this, there's something I need to know.” Leaning forward in the back seat, she leaned on the back of Owen's chair and looked curious. “About Toshiko, is she seeing anyone at the moment?”

“You and Tosh?” Owen grinned and shook his head quickly as though to clear it. “Now I am definitely gonna make sure we make it through this; that would definitely be something worth surviving to see...”

**************************************

Tosh waited until they were all gone before sealing off the Hub environmental systems one by one, isolating herself from the outside world. She scanned her work area quickly, making sure there was no trace of contagion anywhere around her desk, and checking the air filters before finally removing her suit.

She kept the gloves on though.

Accessing the computer systems she got to work swiftly, scanning and analysing the artefact, distributing the list of Cardiff University students to the border authorities and red flagging them as not allowed to leave the country, sending a health alert to all hospitals with reported cases and getting quarantine established, sending an alert to UNIT to initiate isolation procedures at key facilities-

It was only when she took a moment to pause, the list of urgent tasks completed and the more intricate ones left, that she let herself think about the fact that she was completely alone now. She looked around her at the empty Hub and smiled sadly as she spotted Myfanwy, asleep in her nest, the tip of her snout poking out. Well maybe not entirely alone.

Focusing again, she began reviewing the University's CCTV footage of the library from the night before, tracking entrances and exits, looking for anyone not carrying books, anyone who hadn't been in there for long, anything suspicious at all. The computer was simultaneously analysing the photographs for any clues of origin of the artefact, a spinning 3D model of it appearing in a corner of her screen as she worked. Right now their best hope was to find that object and hope they could work out how to counteract its effect.

The computer beeped as it found something, a figure that went into the library without a bag and came out just ten minutes later, apparently empty handed. The footage was grainy, hard to make out, but enough for her to see a distinctive logo on the persons top. Shifting through the CCTV feeds from the other cameras, she picked him up again on a much clearer image, entering the Student Union bar. She could see the colour of his clothes, made out most of the details of his face-

But most of all, she could see a round bulge in the front of his jumper.

“Gotcha...”

*****************************************

Ianto drove in silence, focusing on the road, but all too aware of Jack watching him closely. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“You're making me feel like I'm about to start turning purple or something. I'm fine. As fine as you are anyway.” He stopped at the traffic lights and looked in the rear view mirror, spotting the SUV behind them. “We'll sort this.”

“In case we don't-”

“Don't.”

“I just mean, in case I don't get the chance to say it later-”

Ianto cut him off by leaning over and kissing him fiercely, his arms folding awkwardly across his chest in the small space in the car. Pulling back, he looked at Jack sternly but with the faintest trace of a smile. “Then you'll just have to speak body language instead.” At the sound of horns tooting he turned his attention back to the road and pulled out through the now green lights. “You are very fluent in it, at least, you've always been able to make your intentions perfectly clear to me.”

“That's true, I guess you are very talented in reading me.”

Smiling, Ianto risked a sideways glance at Jack as the traffic slowed again. “No, you're just that obvious.”

Jack laughed and turned his attention to the route again, watching as the traffic got thicker the closer they got to the hospital. “Damn, it's starting.”

Nodding, Ianto ducked his head to see the Hospital properly up ahead. “We're nearly there. Jack, just promise me one thing?”

“Hey if I'm not allowed to be serious you're not either.”

“I just... Don't leave me behind.” Jack looked over as Ianto took in the hospital with a strange look on his face. “I can still help. I want to stay with you. Even when you've been talking gibberish in the past I've found a way to understand you, I'm sure we can find a way to communicate through this.” Spotting a gap in the traffic, he accelerated ahead, forcing a dry smile onto his face. “Besides, with your body language you'd probably just get into trouble without me there to keep an eye on you anyway.”

**********************************************

Carys frowned as she took in the sight of the hospital and muttered to herself. “Great, back here again.” At the doctor's quizzical look she shook her head quickly. No point them thinking she had anything to add. As it was, she expected them to dump her back into the ward and go off and do something boring and technical.

She was surprised when they didn't leave her behind, instead dragging her through the hospital, watching the man in the strange old fashioned coat argue with various people until finally they ended up in a big room. It reminded her of her lecture halls and she quite happily made herself at home on one of the chairs facing the front whilst they ran around setting up strange equipment and things.

Grabbing her handbag, she got out her notebook, intending to study for a bit, then as soon as she saw the page she remembered. Lines of incomprehensible symbols in her own handwriting covered the pages. Even if she made any notes now, she wouldn't be able to read them back when she recovered.

Assuming she ever did. On the plus side, if she didn't, she wouldn't have to hand in that godawful essay next term.

Pulling out a pencil she contented herself just doodling for a bit before pulling out her phone. Even though she couldn't read, that was no problem; one of her old friends had once changed her phone setting to German and she had still been able to cope no problem. She knew her way around the internet service well enough to get into Facebook easily, grinning at the sight of photos from the previous night. It had been a good one. She couldn't work out who had had time to put the photos up as the names were gibberish but contented herself to flick through them.

When she looked up again, there was some sort of argument going on, yet again. Didn't these people ever just get on with things and work together? The way the male doctor and the man in the coat were fighting so much she half expected them to drop to the floor and start wrestling.

Actually, that wasn't such an unpleasant thought.

Drifting off into a daydream for a moment, she was distracted by the smart man in the suit sticking things up on a big white board at the front of the room. There were lists, pictures of the Uni, pictures of-

“The egg!” Her shout made everyone look round, but mostly in confusion. “Oh, right, you can't understand me.” Standing up and ignoring the woman doctor's concern, she walked up to the board and smiled politely at the suited man before taking the photo off the board. “The egg.” She pointed at it, seeing their interest definitely perk up now. The man in the coat asked her something and she shook her head, not understanding.

Sighing, she pointed at all of them then the egg. “You need this?”

They couldn't understand a word but she saw the suited man nod and point to himself then the egg.

“Okay.” Nodding back, she pointed to herself. “I,” a nod, “have seen,” she pointed at her eyes, getting another nod, “this!” A final point at the egg and they began talking excitedly again, looking at her as though she could understand them. “Okay guys, I haven't got a clue what you're asking.”

Placing a hand on her arm, the suited man simply stared at her intently, getting her full attention before moving. Moving his hand up to his forehead, as though shielding his eyes from the sun, he mimed looking back and forth then pointed at the egg again.

“You've been... looking for it. Oh, so where is it?” They didn't understand her but she shrugged it off. “Okay, how can I say I left it in the kitchen?” Shaking her head blankly, she looked round them until she spotted a whiteboard marker in the suited man's hand. “Ah, may I?” Pointing at the pen, she reached out hesitantly, a small smile and nod accompanying his understanding as he handed her the pen.

“Okay.” Turning to the board she blew out a deep breath. “I should warn you I'm crap at this...” Drawing an egg shape, she looked over her shoulder at them. This was the weirdest game of Pictionary ever, even including the game of strip Pictionary that someone in Flat 15 was rumoured to have invented. “Okay, the egg.” Taking a deep breath, she drew a square shape then added a door to it to show it was a wall. Adding in a side view of a table she looked round, seeing almost comprehension but not quite.

“More, okay.” Adding a chair alongside the table, she turned back. The kind woman with the high heels and the gap in her teeth nodded encouragingly and pointed at the table and chair beside her, then the picture, showing it was at least comprehensible. “Right, so it's in a room.”

She could tell by the look on the male doctor's face that he was making some kind of disparaging or sarcastic remark, enough to make the suited man roll his eyes at it, and chose to ignore him. “So, how do I show which room...” Frowning to herself, she tried drawing in cupboards along the side then shook her head, grabbing the cloth to rub them out. “No, that's no good. Umm, kitchen, kitchen...”

Tapping the pen against her lip, she thought for a moment then grinned. “Ah, things IN a kitchen.” Leaning forward again she hastily sketched a big jug shape for a kettle, drawing wisps of steam coming from the spout, then a knife and fork (which looked more like a trident but it was close enough), then a saucepan-

“Gabber!! Gabber, fly cry gabber!”

Turning round, Carys shrugged at the words. Honestly, they really had trouble with the rules of this game didn't they? It was the suited man again who cut the others off, miming eating something, and she nodded. He understood.

They began talking amongst themselves again, some sort of argument going on, so she turned back to the board and drew the egg in on top of the table before putting the cap back on the pen.

Judging by the way they weren't hurrying off, something was wrong still. “Oh, which kitchen!” She called out suddenly, seeing them turn round. “Um...” Pointing at herself she then stabbed her finger against the drawing. “My kitchen. My flat. Well, not just mine...”

Pushing her hair back from her face, she shook her head quickly and hurried back to her chair, grabbing her phone and switching through the photos as fast as she could, looking for the one she knew had to be there. Grinning, she turned around and walked over to the suited man, the quiet one, and pressed the phone into his hand, pointing at the picture. Even though she couldn't read it, she knew the caption that was written there because it was her own photo.

He looked down at the picture, seven grinning faces arranged around a small table, some on chairs, some on the table, all smiling for the camera on their first weekend in the flat. And the caption underneath, as she well knew, simply read;

'Me and my new family in Flat 9.'

Looking up, he smiled and nodded his head in what she knew was a thank you. Standing back, she shrugged, slipping her hands into her pockets as she looked around the room. “You're welcome.”

**************************************************

“Yeah but we checked the whole halls, no trace of alien tech, so it isn't in Flat 9 any more,” Jack pointed out, looking at the photo curiously.

“But whoever has it is probably one of the people who lives in that flat,” Gwen pointed out, the relief in her voice at having some sort of lead all too apparent. “Maybe they put it in their bag, meaning to return it to the library, but then ended up being admitted here instead! It could be right under our noses!”

“I can go check the others we have downstairs, see if any of them are from that photo,” Dr Thomas suggested, taking a look at the phone. “Any chance of a bigger copy?”

Nodding, Ianto took the phone back and headed over to the computer equipment they had set up and used one of the laptops to find the photo online.

“Okay, Rachel, if you can get onto that that's great.” Jack said, his hands going to his hips as he concentrated. “Gwen, give Tosh a call, let her know what we've found, see if that matches up with anything she's found about our little thief. If we can get a definite identity of who stole it we may have better luck.”

“Yeah but if it was left on a table, anyone could have picked it up,” Owen pointed out. “Why would he still have it?”

“Because that thing is a hot potato,” Ianto explained as though it was obvious. “It's stolen property and everyone in that room knew that. Did you never pull pranks as a kid? Whoever gets caught holding it is going to be in big trouble with the university, so no one is going to want that thing near them. Except for the thief. He has no choice because everyone will make sure it ends up back with him so they don't get the blame.”

“Well with any luck he's tucked up in bed downstairs just waiting for us,” Dr Thomas added optimistically as Ianto handed her a printout of the photo. “Wish me hat!”

They turned to look at her, frowning. “Rachel?” Gwen asked quietly, almost afraid of the response.

“Oh shit,” Rachel said quietly. Prodding the photo, she grinned grimly and tossed off a quick salute to Jack before heading for the door. Just because she wouldn't be able to talk much longer didn't mean she couldn't still see and right now she had a job to do.

*******************************

Toshiko Sato tried to ignore the updates from the virus checking program, the numbers starting to climb at an alarming rate, new cases cropping up in London, Portsmouth, Chichester, Guildford, Cornwall, Bristol, Southampton... All it took was one infected person and it spread, the dispersing students passing it on to their families, to train guards and taxi drivers and coach passengers alike. But so far there hadn't been the jump she was expecting if it had gone airborne. They still had a little time.

An incoming call made her jump, calling up the number and frowning at the international prefix. “Hello?”

“Tosh? Tosh, it's Martha, I got your message to UNIT about the infections, how is it looking?”

Smiling at the familiar voice, Tosh shook her head to herself. “Not great. The rest of the team are infected and will be losing the ability to speak soon. The outbreak is not contained, the students are heading home for the holidays so spreading it everywhere... It's shaping up to be a disaster.”

“UNIT have quarantined all their facilities in the UK and put the government on high alert; all key personnel are being isolated and protected so we've got enough advance warning to protect important areas for now but I'll be honest, they're sceptical. They don't seem to think it's a big deal because it isn't fatal.”

“How about just telling Whitehall that people who can't read can't vote for them at the next elections?” Tosh looked up as the face recognition software beeped for attention, possible matches for her student popping up. “Hang on a second Martha, I might have something.” It had identified 30 possible identities for her prankster thief, working through the official student ID records and comparing them to the image she had captured from the bar. Flicking through them she sighed. The big problem with fashionable hairstyles was not only that everyone had them, they also changed in the months since the ID photos were taken.

Cross referencing them against the University accommodation records she grinned as the list shrank to just two possibilities from Colum Hall. “Right, let's see where you two gentlemen are...” Returning her attention to the call, she worked as she spoke, her tone distracted. “Martha, I may have a lead on the artefact, I'm transferring you to Jack whilst he's still coherent, I'll speak to you later okay?”

“No problem. Good luck Tosh.”

“Thanks.” Clicking off the call, Tosh hoped that she really would have the chance to speak to her again, without the aid of mime, at some point.

**************************************

“Martha Jones, voice of a Nightingale, please tell me you've got some good news for me darlin'.”

“'Fraid not Jack, nothing on a cure anyway, but I was just telling Tosh, thanks to the warning we've managed to isolate the strategic facilities in the UK. Leading government figures are being evacuated up to the Valiant, staff at government facilities and utilities are being quarantined in the buildings for their own safety so they can keep running. We should be able to keep the UK going for a while at least. No matter how bad this gets, assuming we can keep the buildings secure, we can fly in relief personnel from overseas to keep some of the infrastructure running but-”

“But police, fire and medical services are going to fall,” Jack said quietly, taking a deep breath. “We're on our way to hell if this thing goes airborne.”

“Yeah.”

Glancing round at the others, Jack lowered his voice and headed into the corner, sitting down on top of one of the small tables and watching his team work as fast as they could. “How's your family doing?”

A soft snort of something like exasperation sounded over the line. “Mum's stocking up on tinned food, not that she doesn't already have a healthy supply stashed in the garage anyway. Dad's on his way home from work, Tish and Leo are coming over too. Regular little end of the world party.”

“Surviving it once will do that to you I guess.”

“Yeah.” Jack could hear the hesitation in her voice as she spoke. “So you're all already infected then?”

“Everyone but Tosh, she's safely locked into the Hub. She should be able to co-ordinate things with you from there easily enough.” He caught Ianto looking and smiled reassuringly. “Any sign of our old friend?”

“Not a peep, but then again this isn't really his speciality. He's not answering his phone but that could just mean he's left it in the TARDIS.”

“Or he's in enough trouble all on his own right now,” Jack said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, that too.” Martha paused, the sound of a distant voice coming through in the background. “Listen, Jack, I've gotta go, I've got some guy with far too many stripes on his shoulder and a major stick up his arse after me. I'll check in when I can, okay?”

“Sure thing, just make sure you go through Tosh, I'm not sure how long...” He tailed off, the thought of never being able to speak to anyone again filling him with very real fear. Living forever was one thing. Living forever alone was quite another; it would be another couple of hundred years before humans really started embracing other species and intermarrying, the gene explosion developing their own meagre telepathic abilities into something far more concrete than the occasional 'psychic'. Still, he was sure he would find a way to cope. Maybe.

“I will. Take care of yourself Jack. We will find a way out of this, I promise. I'll speak to you again soon, okay?”

“Mmmm maybe next time we can talk about something more fun, like your honeymoon plans. I'm thinking, lace basque, silk stockings, high heels...” He listened to her chuckle then casually added, “who knows, you may even dress up too.”

“That's it mister, enough, back to work! And leave my fiancé out of your perverted little fantasies.”

“I will if you finally send me that cap you promised -”

“Goodbye, Jack.”

Laughing, Jack hung up the phone and returned to the group, smiling at Ianto as he did so. “Just Martha.”

“You're all done now then?” Owen asked, his eyes fixed on scan details and printouts and appearing even grouchier than ever. At Jack's confirmation, he scowled again. “Good, it's hard enough concentrating without having you and Martha gossiping in one ear and Gwen checking up on darling Rhys yet again-”

“Hey!” Gwen objected.

“- in the other, all babbling on in the background-”

“Wait,” Jack interrupted sharply, stopping them all dead, an odd look on his face, “what did you say?”

Owen looked up, concerned. “Please tell me you understand what I'm saying?”

“No, I mean yes, but something you said, say it again, that exact sentence, what did you say?” Jack looked confused but there was something in his face that caught Ianto's attention. Stepping forward, he looked at Jack in concern as he repeated Owen's words.

“He said it's hard enough concentrating without us babbling on-”

“That's it, babbling on, why is that ringing a bell..?” Jack began to pace, closing his eyes as he moved, oblivious to the concerned looks of his team. “Babbling on, babbling on, babble on-” He stopped, his eyes opening. “Babylon. Babylonians!”

“Owen,” Ianto said cautiously, “I think you'd better scan Jack-”

“No, I'm not... I mean the name, Babylonians, language, Babel, that's the connection!”

“I think he's lost it,” Owen said.

“No, it's an old story, I used to hear it when I was growing up, kindof like a horror story or Boogeyman thing.” He stopped, crouching down and placing his hand flat to the floor and closing his eyes. The others looked confused but Ianto just crouched down opposite him; he had seen this before, particularly when Jack was telling old stories, his pose almost as though he was in front of an imaginary campfire.

It was almost as though Jack was being possessed when he lost himself in a memory, another person coming forward and taking control. But with the number of lives Jack had had, Ianto wondered sometimes if that wasn't actually closer to the truth, a long forgotten version of Jack breaking through for a moment.

Jack was trying to remember something, trying to focus on a remembered sensation as he dragged his fingertips lightly over the cheap carpet tiles, feeling the burn in his thighs and knees from the position. “Don't swear, or the Babylonians will come take your words away,” he whispered quietly, a sing song tone to his voice almost like a child's rhyme or playground taunt.

“Who are the Babylonians?” Ianto asked softly, careful not to distract him too much but wanting to help if he could.

“An old race, no one knows their real name because they don't have any language,” Jack smiled slightly, a small crinkle appearing at the sides of his eyes. “They just think, they can see your thoughts from a lightyear away, but they don't know words, they just think and feel and see and hear, they never speak.”

Shifting, never opening his eyes, Jack sat cross legged on the floor, placing his hands on his thighs almost as though meditating. “We called them Babylonians, like the ancient people, like the story of Babel-”

“Babel?” Gwen asked softly, dropping to crouch beside Jack, her gaze flicking between him and Ianto.

“The bible story, as I remember it says that the people of the Earth once spoke with one language, one voice.” Ianto said softly. “They worked together to build a tower so high it would reach God, but he divided them, each being given his own tongue, his own language, so they could never work together again.”

Opening his eyes, Jack stared at Ianto, the memory complete and the Captain back in control. “The Sontarans called them the Mind warriors, the Shadow Proclamation calls them the Silent, but to humanity they were always the Babylonians, because that was how they fought.”

Standing up, he strode over to the desk, leaning on it as Gwen and Ianto stood up again too. “They made weapons, bombs that didn't kill or maim but stole language instead. Imagine it,” he said with a slight shudder, “no government, no order, not even being able to communicate with your family or children, every single person is completely alone.”

“But why would they do that, what's in it for them?” Owen asked.

“Control, to conquer enemies, to disarm those who would harm them, I guess it was a reaction to the Universe.” Jack said simply, shrugging. “They're telepaths, used to communicating without words, they were basically peaceful but had to develop weapons to protect themselves from other species.”

“But why language,” Gwen asked, “why not just kill people, if you're going to design a bomb why not just make a proper one?”

“I don't know, maybe it just never occurred to them to kill. If you feel every death that happens near you it usually puts you off killing. But this way, they found a way to also expand. Think about it, if you're infected and alone you become desperate for some sort of order, some sort of contact and that's when they arrive. They can get inside your head, they can take control, order you around, help you rebuild and hey presto, instant slave race.”

“And no one else can come save you because no one else can contact you. All alone.” Sucking in a breath, Jack shrugged. “As slavemasters go they are some of the kindest, the worlds I heard about being taken were peaceful, the people well cared for. But they were still slaves.”

“Why us and why now?” Ianto asked, pointing to the picture of the egg. “If this is a bomb, why didn't it go off before? If this is an invasion, why aren't there hundreds of these? As much as we might like to think we're the center of the world, we're actually a small island. Even if the whole country goes, it's hardly a basis for a planetary invasion.”

“Yeah, we could all just go hide out on the Isle of Wight,” Owen muttered sarcastically.

“Best guess, the rift picked up that one and brought it here. If they're like most weapons I've seen of this type, they aren't necessarily programmed to be species specific or go off as soon as they land, it would be too wasteful. Instead they need DNA from the new target, enough samples to work out the best way to work and are actually semi intelligent so they know when is the best time to start the infection. If this was dug up by workmen, or archaeologists-

“They would have been wearing gloves,” Ianto concluded. “No samples, it stays dormant.”

“Until some idiot takes it to a party,” Owen said, “and hey presto, instant DNA gang bang.”

“Great,” Gwen said, forcing a smile onto her face. “So, we know what we're dealing with, how do we scrunch it?” She frowned as they stared at her oddly. “What? What's beer hat?”

“Shit,” Owen said, hurrying over and scanning her. “It's started attacking her. We're running out of time Jack, what do we do?”

“We need that artefact,” Jack said grimly. “Weapons of this type are volatile, unpredictable, so they often have a safety switch to reverse it if it activates accidentally. We just have one problem.”

“Just one?” Ianto said dryly.

“The makers of this weapon are telepaths. What are the odds that it's not a telepathic trigger?”

“Yeah, 'cause our luck is just that good,” Owen admitted. “Right, first things first, we find it. Then we worry about that. Gwen, love, I'm sorry but looks like you're out of this now.”

Gwen Cooper just stared at them, a blank look on her face as she hugged herself tight.

******************************************

Dr Rachel Thomas pushed her way back into the room, taking in the hopeful expressions of the others and shook her head. He wasn't here. Giving the photo back to Ianto, she sat down and tried to figure out what she could do next. She watched them work for a bit, then realised that Gwen was doing the exact same thing.

Tilting her head, she looked across the room at Gwen curiously and touched her mouth with her finger. Gwen shook her head slowly and Rachel winced. Looking round, she stood up, her decision made. There was nothing else she could do here, the men were hard at work on something but she couldn't help and she did still have her patients. Getting Gwen's attention, she pointed down and stood up, then pointed to the door. At Gwen's nod, she held out her hand and smiled, beckoning.

Looking round at the others working, Gwen considered for a moment, then nodded, standing up and indicating to Jack that she was going with Rachel. At his nod, she gave Ianto a tight smile goodbye and headed out.

Rachel didn't know what she could get Gwen to do, but anything had to be better than sitting here, watching her team act whilst she could do nothing. There was nothing quite so soul destroying as inaction and helplessness.

Besides, they had patients to deal with, and she could use all the help she could get.

********************************************

Tosh grinned as the computer finished working, looking at the two images and comparing them to the records. Touching her ear piece she smiled to herself. “Jack, you still with me?”

“Loud and clear, we've lost Gwen though.” Her smile faded at his words and she took a deep breath.

“Well, I may have identified our thief. Tim Evans, nineteen, resident at Colum Hall. I've got him on CCTV leaving the library last night and he was admitted to St Mary's Hospital in Portsmouth today.”

“Excellent,” Jack hesitated. “I don't suppose he lives at Flat 9?”

“Yep!” Tosh said. “He is also registered to vote at an address in a village called Buriton, just over half an hour north of Portsmouth. I think he must have been on his way home for the holidays.”

“With any luck he took his little souvenir with him. Right, looks like I'm going to Portsmouth.”

“But if you lose your speech before you get there...”

Jack laughed hollowly and she heard him hesitate. “Well, I guess I'd better write it all down before I go. But just in case, don't go far from the phone, I may need an interpreter. And get onto local police, advise them of our situation, with any luck they may be able to have it gift wrapped and waiting for me.”

“Will do.” Looking round the Hub, Tosh blew out a shaky breath, trying not to feel useless. “Good luck.”

“You too. I'll keep you up to date for as long as we can. Bye.”

“Bye.” Clicking off the call, she leaned back in her chair and turned her attention to the medical scans and emergency plans instead. She still had work to do.

*******************************************

Ianto watched as Jack came off the call with Tosh and got back to work, copying out all the information Tosh was sending through on their suspect. As for Ianto, he was using the Hub's remote servers to try and find anything similar to the Egg or any references to those Babylonians of Jack's in the archives. It didn't ring any bells with Ianto, but the archives were not always referenced in the most logical way.

It had taken him a month just to get to grips with the paper filing system, let alone the cross referencing, index cards and what he had nicknamed 'the Harkness method' of filing; boxes dumped in corners with just a date and a reference number on. If he was lucky the hazardous ones had a warning sticker on too. The archives had only recently truly become his domain, and he hoped that if nothing else his attempts to bring some semblance of order to that corner of Torchwood would be appreciated by whoever replaced him when the time came.

Of course, if they couldn't cure everyone the archives would be someone else's problem a lot sooner than he had expected. He felt his attention wander for a moment as he considered a future without Torchwood, without any words at all, no language.

Would Jack stay? Could they really just have a life together, no aliens, no saving the world, just some peace and quiet for once?

Snorting softly, Ianto got back to work. A life without Jack's dirty talk - and more importantly, his own ability to tease Jack in revenge every now and then - wouldn't be much fun at all. Besides, give up all this? Glancing round the room, Ianto smiled to himself. Torchwood had been an escape, a lifeline and an adventure when he first joined up, but now it went so much deeper than that. It was home.

Expanding his search to check the historical databases, he sat back, fiddling with a printout of the photo of the group in Flat 9. University. His own education had been somewhat different, but he could still remember leaving home and the number of them squeezed into that shared house. It hadn't always been fun, and developing a crush on his best mate had definitely not been part of the plan, but he had not acted on it and he had survived the experience mostly intact. A couple of trips to casualty, a couple of run ins with the police, but nothing beyond the usual youthful indiscretions.

And now, these kids were going to lose everything if they didn't come up with something, fast. Quarantining an entire nation was going to cause chaos and thousands of deaths if the emergency services broke down. It may not be the end of the world, but it was certainly too close for comfort.

Ianto looked up as a soft beep sounded from the computer, the search results scrolling across his screen. Most were useless, but one caught his eye.

Pulling up the record, he recognised the style of the original source. It was from a book, maybe early 20th century, a collection of unusual myths and legends that a previous Torchwood researcher had flagged and annotated some decades ago, identifying several possible alien species from the stories. As far as Torchwood was concerned, it was an 'unconventional but surprisingly reliable source'. Skimming through the text, he didn't bother to look away, calling Jack over instead.

“What have you got?”

“Might be nothing,” Ianto admitted, moving through the record. “It's a reference to a local businessman, an antique dealer, who began 'speaking in tongues'. It says he suddenly became ill and began talking in a language no one could understand. His housekeeper said it had started after he brought home this strange metal orb from auction.”

“Huh, could be our beastie. What happened to him?”

“It says he was cured-”

“Cured?” Owen looked up, hurrying over to take a look too. “Don't suppose that old thing says how, you know, something along the lines of two parts aspirin, one part penicillin and a shot of whisky?”

“No,” Ianto said, frowning at the screen. “It says he was cured by the power of prayer, a local faith healer.”

“Prayer?” Jack frowned too, leaning over Ianto's shoulder to see for himself. “That's it?”

“Hang on, I know that name,” Ianto muttered, calling up other records. “The faith healer, he's in the archives too, apparently he showed genuine telepathic abilities. They thought he might be alien and brought him in for testing, turned out he really was human but just genuinely psychic. Cardiff boy, born and bred...”

“The rift,” Jack whispered. “I've heard about this before, certain individuals who are predisposed to telepathy have their latent gifts enhanced by living on the rift.”

“Oh come off it,” Owen scorned, “genuine human telepaths? I don't buy all that psychic nonsense.”

“Yeah?” Jack said quietly. “Stick around another century or two and I'll prove it to you. Come on, you've been through the training, you know there are enough genuine psychics out there right now to keep Torchwood, UNIT, the CIA and goodness only knows who else interested in screening. So, a psychic healed him. Any idea how?”

“No,” Ianto admitted, “but it does add weight to your telepathic off switch theory. And, did you get to the end yet?”

Jack shook his head and read down, his eyes widening. “The house exploded?”

“Ouch,” Owen said, strolling away again and going back to his work. “Not what we had in mind.”

“Yes, but you missed the address. His house was on what is now Colum Street.”

“So that's how the egg ended up there anyway. And if it was in the house when it exploded, maybe the psychic triggered it.” Pausing, Jack stood up. “Well, at least we know it wasn't the egg itself that exploded 'cause it's still here. And that there was some kind of warning, or that businessman would have been exploded rather than cured too.”

“Could have been anything, some kind of defence mechanism, maybe a flammable gas, maybe some sort of spark, with those old houses...”

“Good point.” Patting Ianto on the shoulder, Jack glanced back at Owen. “Well, it lends weight to the psychic theory, now all we need is the egg, and to find some way to talk to it. I'm probably the best shot we've got, I've got just a few more years psychic training than any of you and a lot more experience with telepaths, maybe we can tie in the psychic projection equipment back at the Hub-”

Jack paused as Ianto suddenly turned, his hand rising to grip Jack's tight and staring at him blankly. “What? Ianto?” At the confusion in his eyes, Jack crouched down beside the chair, dropping his hand to Ianto's lap. “Owen, tell me you understand what I'm saying.”

“I do,” Owen said, coming over with the scanner. “Ianto, come on, say something.”

“Handle mirror, Jack,” he said sadly, staring at Jack with confusion.

Owen waved the scanner over him and shook his head. “It's starting. We'd better get him out the way and into the wards with Gwen and Rachel-”

“No,” Jack said quickly, squeezing Ianto's fingers. “He stays here.”

“You serious?”

“Deadly.” Jack leaned up and kissed Ianto's forehead softly, pulling back to look into his eyes, trying to convey with his expression alone that he was serious, trying to prove with his fingers that he wasn't letting Ianto go. “He stays with me.”

“But you're supposed to be off to Portsmouth to find the egg, what are you going to do, just take him with you like a dog in the passenger seat?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Jack, what if you lose it too, you won't be able to read the bloody road signs, you'll get lost!”

Jack stood up, shrugging as he quickly came back over to his temporary work station, grabbing the information and sifting through it to check it was all there. “That's what Sat Nav is for, I'll just have to follow the map.”

“You can't be serious-”

“Owen, enough!” Jack roared, slamming the papers down onto the table again. “Look, I know it's a risk. But I have to try. I am not just going to sit around here and wait for this thing to take us out one by one-”

“Wait, what did you say?”

***********************************************

Charlotte Evans didn't like hospitals. She had once broken her wrist in a skateboarding accident (all her brother's fault, obviously) and had to spend hours waiting for x rays and plastering and then spent weeks in an itchy cast. The smell was horrible, the people were a little scary and she stayed close to her dad's side as they hurried through the corridors.

Her dad had said that Tim wasn't well, but that it wasn't serious and he would be better soon. She wondered if he would have a plaster cast too or maybe a big bandage. That might be fun to see. As they approached his room, she slowed as her dad grabbed her hand, a doctor coming over to them with a serious look on his face. “Mr Evans? I'm... I'm not sure how to say this. It's about your wife...”

She could feel her dad's fingers tighten around hers, squeezing them tight enough to hurt and she winced, trying to follow the conversation but not understanding enough of the words. When the doctor left, she let her dad drag her along the corridor, stopping outside a long window and he let her go as he pressed his hand against the glass. Peeking in, she grinned as she saw her mum and Tim waving back. They looked a little funny but both were moving around and didn't have any bandages.

“Mummy! Tim!” She looked up and down the wall for the door then frowned. “Dad, where's the door, can we go in now?”

“Charlie, I'm afraid we can't go in. Mummy's sick too and we don't want to catch it so we have to stay out here.”

“Mummy's sick?”

Turning, he dropped to his knees and smiled reassuringly. “Oh she'll be right as rain in no time, but it's like when you got chicken pox and couldn't go out to play or the other kids will catch it. Tim and mummy just have to stay in the hospital for a little while until the doctor's can make them better, that's all.”

Nodding, she peeked back into the room and laughed as Tim came over to the glass and started making faces against it to cheer her up. “They don't look sick.”

“It's not that kind of sickness love, but they'll be well soon, I'm sure.”

Nodding, she pressed her lips flat against the glass and started puffing out her cheeks like a fish, trying not to laugh as her mum smiled. They didn't look sick, so it couldn't be that bad. And besides, everyone liked fish faces, most of the other people in the room were smiling now too.

***********************************

“Jack, something's not right here,” Owen said quickly. “I went to the hospital with Gwen before you two went to the Uni, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“And you two didn't touch your guy until you were on the way home, which is a good hour or two after I touched my patients.”

“You know,” Jack said slowly, folding his arms as he half glared at Owen, hoping he would get to the point soon. “It's a good thing I know what you're talking about, because to a casual outsider that could sound so wrong.”

“Oh shut it Jack, I'm serious, I should have become affected about the same time as Gwen, assuming this thing works in a consistent way. All the students became affected about the same time, give or take what time they bothered to roll out of bed so we assumed it was a uniform development.” Grabbing the scanner, Owen ran it over his hands again, nodding at the blue spots there. “So, infection enters the bloodstream, heads to the brain-”

“Wait,” Jack said, stepping forward. “How? You don't have a pulse.”

“Shit,” Owen froze, staring at Jack. “You're right. That's it!” Hurrying back into action, he began running the scanner over his body, watching the results come up on the small screen, focusing on his brain. “Well, whatcha know, I'm immune. 'Bout time being dead was some use.” Tapping the screen, he looked at the clear image of his brain, the readings very different to a normal brain scan but perfectly familiar to him. “Well that's something, whatever happens I can keep on working.”

“Yeah, but you're still a carrier,” Jack pointed out softly, pointing to his hands. “They're not going to let you go anywhere.”

“Great,” Owen said with a snarl. “So I get to spend the rest of my undead life trapped in this city with a bunch of people who can't understand a word I'm saying.”

“Could be worse,” Jack said with a shrug. As he looked over the results, he frowned and grabbed the scanner from Owen, running it over his own body. He watched, the traces of the infection showing up in his bloodstream. Continuing up to his brain, he watched as the scan confirmed his infection was definitely underway and sighed. “At least you're not going to spend all eternity gibbering to yourself. Looks like I'm next.”

Glancing at the scans, Owen nodded, then frowned as he spotted something. “Hold up, go back a bit.” Peering at the slightly fuzzy screen, he worked the controls, tightening the focus. “That's odd...”

“What?”

“Look here, see that,” he pointed at what looked to Jack like a small thread in Jack's brain, “look, the infection attacks it and it gets diverted, see it shows up on the scan as a change in colour, right?”

“Neato,” Jack said sarcastically.

“Yeah but keep watching, look!” Owen pointed as the thread suddenly flashed and turned the correct blue again. “You're healing the damage as fast as it occurs. Or at least fast enough for it not to make much difference. You're practically immune to it too.”

“So, you mean whatever happens, we still have each other?” Jack asked with a faint look of mock horror on his face.

Nodding, Owen frowned and flicked the scanner off with a sigh. “Damn, and I thought things looked bleak before.” He watched as Jack grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and sat down beside Ianto, hesitating for a moment. “What the hell are you up to now?”

“We're immune right? I want to tell Ianto.”

“Jack, we're running out of time here and you want to play games with Ianto?”

“He deserves to know we're going to be okay. Besides, you know he'll only worry. At least this way he doesn't have to worry about me insulting anyone with inappropriate miming.”

Snorting, Owen returned to his work. “Nobody you didn't intend to insult anyway.”

***********************************

Toshiko Sato flinched as the monitoring program updated and opened a channel to the others. “Jack, you still at the Hospital?”

”Just heading out now, what's up?”

“If you're going, you need to go now. There's been a huge jump in cases; looks like it's gone airborne.”

”Damn. Right, we're on our way, Ianto is with me, he's symptomatic but I'll make sure he doesn't infect anyone else. Gwen is at the hospital with Owen and Dr Thomas, the women are on the ward dealing with the affected, Owen's up in the lecture room.”

“What about Carys?”

She could hear a surprised noise somewhere in the background and could almost imagine Owen's face. ”She's still in the lecture room, she's asleep on one of the back desks. We forgot she was even here. Should really get her into a proper bed I guess.”

“I have a feeling the hospital's going to run out of them soon, may as well leave her where she is.”

”Good point. We're working on a theory that the egg can be switched off telepathically, I need you to look at the psychic projection tech and see if there is any way it can be converted to pinpoint an object rather than a person.”

“Telepathic?” Tosh frowned and called up the schematics, her mind already working on the problem, eager for another puzzle to distract from the sheer silence around her. “It's possible... But who is going to use it?”

”I am. Owen and I have discovered a little good news; we're immune. So whatever happens you will still have the pleasure of our voices!”

Grinning, Tosh sat back in the chair and nodded. “That is good news, I was starting to feel like it was getting to the last one out will you please turn off the lights time.”

”Yeah, at least it means I won't get lost on the way to find this thing now. We are still carriers though.”

“Oh.” Tosh's smile faded but she shook it off. “Well, as soon as you get back here with that egg I'm sure we can find a way to cure everyone so it doesn't matter. Just find it and get back. I'll be waiting.”

”Sure thing, just make sure you're back in the suit. No sense taking any chances, we don't know how long this might take.”

“Of course. Good luck!”

”Thanks Tosh. See you later.”

 

**************************************

Jack motioned Ianto into the passenger seat and slid into the drivers side of the SUV, calling up the sat nav and programming their destination. Portsmouth. He hadn't been there in decades, in fact the last time was probably flying over it during the war, providing cover for the destroyers. It was quite different approaching it by road.

Ianto settled down into the seat and tried to hide a yawn and a tired shiver, failing miserably and looking sheepish as Jack caught him. Smiling, Jack reached into the back seat and grabbed the corner of the blanket Ianto kept tucked under the drivers seat, pulling it forward into the front and tossing it at Ianto. Catching it as best he could, Ianto grinned and wrapped it over himself, nodding his thanks as he settled down, another shiver running through him. The day was bright but cold and the SUV wasn't always the warmest vehicle in the world, not until it got moving anyway.

Pulling out, Jack found himself fighting traffic flowing in the opposite direction and put on the lights, the flashing encouraging cars to let him through until he was clear. Clicking on the local radio, he caught the tail end of a news announcement telling people about traffic problems and advising them to stay home unless they really had to travel.

“Believe me, I'd prefer to,” Jack muttered quietly, making Ianto look at him oddly before turning away, accepting it as Jack talking to himself rather than trying to address him. As the roads grew quieter, Jack increased his speed, trusting that the police knew better than to try and stop him by now - and that they could always take care of the speeding tickets later.

Assuming there was a later.

***********************************

Charlotte Evans yawned as she did up her seatbelt, staring sleepily out the window as they set off for home again. The hospital staff had been quite concerned about something called quarantine but had been happy to let them go home when her dad had said he hadn't touched Tim. Kicking her feet against the door in boredom, she watched the sky, the sun starting to dip behind the buildings now but flashing through the gaps to flicker over her face as they drove. She was a bit tired now, but more bored than anything else.

She missed her mum. Snuffling into her collar, she watched as her dad fiddled with the radio, pop music blasting out for a second before he turned the volume down. He didn't like pop music and she knew it was for her benefit. Smiling at him, she wriggled in the seat, trying to get comfortable. She didn't usually get to sit up front, especially without a booster seat, and it took her a little while to get used to it. Finally settled, she returned her attention to the roads flashing past. They would be home soon, then she could play for a bit before bed.

Maybe she would even have time to play with Tim's toy egg before bed.

*****************************************

Jack looked over at the passenger seat where Ianto was sat, his head turned to the window and his eyes closed. Considering how little sleep he had got the night before, Jack wasn't surprised the motion of the car had lulled him off, especially as they couldn't talk. Not in the same language anyway.

Glancing over at Ianto, Jack tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, the easy motion of the motorway almost too soothing. Usually they would talk during a journey like this, keep each other company, but now...

Of course there was nothing to stop Jack talking, Ianto just wouldn't understand him.

“Looks like we're not going to be back in time for that dinner,” he said hesitantly, checking that he wasn't disturbing the sleeping man. “It's a shame because I was really looking forward to a home cooked meal, not to mention that promise of dessert.” He paused, smiling slightly. “Actually, all joking aside I think I was more looking forward to dinner than anything else. We don't get to do much normality do we?”

“Not that I'm complaining,” he added quickly, “I tried normality a couple of times, it's hard work. Besides, we have a lot of fun don't we?” Glancing over at Ianto, his face grew serious again. “At least I hope you do. I sometimes worry you're only doing things to keep me happy, that you aren't really enjoying them yourself. But then again, you're usually pretty vocal when it's something you don't want so I guess maybe you do like exploring your dark side a bit. It's always the quiet ones.”

“I know I'll never really tell you this, and I know you'd never ask, but I am proud of you, you know. The way you just leap right in, not holding back, when you make your mind up about something, whether it's helping Gwen defy me or really exploring your dominant side you just go for it. And okay, so we made a couple of mistakes along the line, some things just aren't for us and that's cool, but I...”

Hesitating again, Jack blew out a shaky breath and changed lanes at the Sat Nav's prompting. Settling down again, he smiled softly and glanced over at his sleeping lover again. “I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love it. All of it. I love having dinner with you or going through those old case files or chasing weevils or grabbing you in the archives or making you scream when you come or blush when the others are around...”

“I love it all.” Blowing out another breath, he held back the three missing words he wanted to say. No. He had said them so many times, in so many ways, and every time it had ended with him alone. It was stupid but he just felt as though if he could hold back, if he didn't say them this time, that maybe this time it would be different, that the spell would be broken and they could just stay like this, forever...

“Daft old sod,” he muttered quietly, shaking it off. “Just a few hours without a decent conversation and I'm already talking to myself. If we don't sort this thing out soon I'll be crazier than the Mantador of Cestus Prime by midnight.” Reaching out for the radio, he clicked it on, searching through the stations until he found an oldies station and smiled to himself. “Sixties. Not too bad. As far as that century goes music peaked in the forties, had a brief revival in the sixties then all downhill from there, believe me.”

Tapping the wheel in time to the music, he couldn't help smiling a little at a memory of the sixties. Mini skirts and the starts of free love, an era so nice he had visited it twice; the first time just a short trip to enjoy the summer of love, on purpose and in the company of a certain ex partner and time agent, the second by accident and involving the entire decade. As the memory of the first time he had heard the songs played through his mind, Jack couldn't resist singing along quietly as he drove.

“I need love, love, to ease my mind, I need to find, find, someone to call mine, but Mama said, you can't hurry love...”

**********************************

Ianto wasn't sure what awoke him, but he opened his eyes and took in the hazy shape of the world flashing past his eyes through the window. His breath had steamed up the glass a little, the sunlight fading quickly as the day drew on and he ached as though he had been in that position for hours. Which, considering the fact that it looked like early evening outside, could well be the case.

Sucking in a deep breath, he stirred, stretching a little. The car was warm, the fans blowing to stave off the cool spring evening, and he could feel the grogginess of sleep still running through his brain. Opening one eye, he glanced over at Jack, a tired smile on his face as he realised what had woken him.

Jack was singing.

It was quiet, just a gentle hum in the background, but the soft sound was soothing and Ianto had definitely woken up to worse things. Turning over, he grinned as he recognised the song, one he could remember his ma singing along to in the kitchen when he was small. Jack looked over, smiling as he spotted Ianto was awake, but carried on singing and after a moment Ianto couldn't resist from joining in.

“No I won't, be afraid, as long as I gaze at, Waterloo sunset, I am in paradise...”

He knew his singing wasn't great, his voice was rougher than Jack's and he had just woken up but as Jack slammed on the brakes and pulled the SUV over - whilst still going far too fast - Ianto was a bit annoyed. Especially as he almost crashed into the dashboard. After all, his singing wasn't THAT bad...

****************************************

Jim Evans watched as his daughter ran upstairs, almost losing a shoe in her haste, and left her to it, heading into the lounge and flicking on the TV. Some boring reality TV type of game show was on and he ignored it as he moved around the room, clicking on the lights against the encroaching night and trying to decide if he wanted a cup of tea.

Collapsing into his arm chair, he rested his head in his hands and looked at his feet tiredly. The doctors hadn't been sure what was going on with Tim and Patrice, all they had said was it was an illness Tim had picked up at University. Apparently Cardiff hospital was inundated with cases and working on a treatment. There had been reassuring smiles and polite nods but he had seen the edge of panic in their eyes. He had spotted the staff members locked in that room with Pat and Tim, the ones who weren't acting like staff; they were acting like patients. This thing must spread fast.

At least it wasn't drugs after all. He felt a little guilty for even suspecting that Tim would be that stupid. But then again...

Clicking off the TV, he stood up again, too restless to just sit, and headed into the kitchen. He hadn't been able to face fast food earlier, but maybe a sandwich would keep him going for now.

*******************************************

Jack could feel his hands shaking a little as he put the handbrake on, making sure the SUV was fully stopped before turning round in his seat as best he could to see Ianto. “Ianto, how...”

The younger man looked as though he had had all the sleepiness shocked out of him by the manoeuvre and he was giving Jack a filthy look as he pushed himself back into his seat. “Turning star garden, Halloween balls!” None of the words made sense, but the anger behind them was clear and Jack would bet good money at least one of them had started out in Ianto's brain as a swear word.

“Ianto, can you understand me?”

Ianto looked confused for a moment, then his face went blank, a moment of understanding and remembrance of his condition, before he shook his head. “Camera hood.”

“But, you were singing,” Jack motioned to the radio, “you sang, you sang the right words, you knew the words to the song-”

Ianto stared at him blankly and raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms, inviting Jack to realise he wasn't making sense. Frustrated, Jack sat back in the chair, wondering if maybe he had imagined it. The radio had switched to the DJ now, the sound of inane chatter filling the car and he reached out and turned it off. How could he be sure...

Turning back to Ianto, he held out one finger, gesturing to Ianto to wait a moment, then took a deep breath. He felt incredibly self conscious but he had to know.

“Terry meets Julie, Waterloo station, every Friday night...”

Ianto visibly jumped and sat up straighter, his arms lowering as he hesitantly picked up the next line. “But I am too lazy, don't want to wander, I'll stay at home at night...”

“You can understand the song...” Jack breathed quietly, wondering if it was just one song or anything sung. Quirking a smile, he shrugged and half spoke half sang in a simple up and down rhythm. “Ianto, can you understand me when I sing?”

The blank look and shake of the head was clear enough.

“Okay so it's not everything sung. Ummm...” Clearing his throat he offered up a silent apology to the goddesses of song and promised to make it up to them later. “In olden days a glimpse of stocking, was looked on as something shocking, now Heaven knows, anything goes!”

Ianto looked confused at first then shook his head quickly, holding out his hand to stop Jack. In the quiet, he began to hum, following the tune as best he could before suddenly opening his mouth and singing just the line “anything goes!”

Laughing, Jack sat back in the seat and held his hand over his mouth as he tried to take in just what they were doing, sitting in a parked car, singing at each other. Rubbing his hand over his face tiredly, he nodded to himself. “You don't know the words to that song. You can only understand me if you already know the song.”

Ianto simply stared at him and Jack turned back to him, leaning over to kiss him quickly. “So I can still talk to you, but only in songs we both know. I like classic middle of the 20th century music, easy listening, you like modern rock and stuff I don't even know what they classify it as. This is going to be interesting.”

Sitting back, he clicked on his earpiece and waited as Owen replied. “Owen, interesting little side effect I've got for you. I don't know if this will mean anything to you but you will not believe what Ianto can still do.”

”Jack, there are some things I really don't want to know...”

*********************************

Owen considered what Jack was saying and called up his scans, nodding to himself. “Makes sense, language and musical ability are actually functions of different areas of the brain. Looks like this thing is only targeting the one and missing the other.”

“Could be an oversight, not all species even have music skills. Don't ever go try to listen to Judoon Opera, now there is a species that I wish had no music centre. But others are not just tone deaf, they literally can't hear singing. Can be quite useful if you're trying to co-ordinate a jail break, but makes for really lousy night life.”

“Yeah, whatever. So you say Ianto can understand you if it's a song he knows, but not if you just sing random stuff at him?”

“Seems so.”

“Weird. Well I suppose at least you can still do your Barry White bit to seduce him.”

“Hilarious. We're nearly at the Hospital, I'll call you back when we find this thing. Just try not to turn this thing into a musical. Your singing voice is awful and those people are suffering enough as it is.”

“Piss off, Jack.”

“Oh might be worth seeing if the hospital can play music over the tannoy system or something, might help calm people down if they have something they can still understand.”

“Yeah, right, I'll just run down and see if they've got any Kylie. Just get that bloody egg and get back here fast Jack, it's getting hairy round here.”

“We're on it. See you later.”

As the call clicked off, Owen got back to work, focusing on the new area of the brain and calling up his previous scans. He was going to need more information.

Looked like it was time for a singalong on the Aphasia ward.

*******************************

Gwen could feel her phone vibrating but couldn't read the display to see who was calling. There was no point in answering it anyway but she hoped it wasn't Rhys, he would start to worry if she didn't answer. Of course, he could call through to the Hub itself and Tosh would let him know what was happening so he would be alright. Keeping him from coming down to the hospital to find her would be another matter though.

Putting on her best polite smile, she followed Rachel around the ward, the noise level much lower now as the patients all seemed to have accepted their fate and were simply lying in their beds or sitting blankly beside friends, just holding hands. Everyone seemed to be retreating into their own little world, their friends and families being kept away to avoid infection but there was a good chance that that was impossible by now. Looking out the window, she could see the crowds starting to form below, friends, family and the infected all mixed together.

This was not going to be pretty.

Stifling a yawn, she leaned against the bed as Rachel checked on the young woman in it, unable to communicate or write down the results, but able to make sure there was nothing too serious going on. It was about all they could do. The other medical staff were reduced to a few people on this floor now, the rest needed elsewhere to contain the surge of people and try and separate out the Aphasia patients from the rest.

Gwen turned as the ward door opened and Owen came in, dragging some equipment on a trolley behind him, Carys following him with other things in her arms. She gave Gwen and Rachel a tight smile before dropping the equipment onto a chair for Owen and heading over to the beds, hugging a friend tightly. Gwen hurried over to join Owen, trying to read his face and see if there was good news. If anything he looked more worried than ever, but there was something in there, some sign of... She wished she had paid more attention to his face before this, usually he was so vocal about what he was thinking there was no need to search his face for clues.

Glancing up at her he flashed her a quick grin and cleared the stuff off the chair, motioning to her to sit down. Handing her the scanner, he guided her hand up to her head and smiled encouragingly, getting her to hold it in place there. The others in the room were watching curiously, the silence a little embarrassing as she realised she was the closest thing to entertainment in here right now. Owen was playing with what looked like a touch phone and she suddenly realised who it belonged to; he still had Carys' phone and was flicking through the menus. Although quite how this would help her she had no idea.

Gwen jumped as music started blaring out of the small phone, the sound tinny and confusing as the words made no sense. Staring at him in disbelief, Gwen began to wonder if maybe Owen had lost it and was just doing random things or couldn't read the menu any more. He was watching her closely and she stared back blankly, watching as he skipped through the song. Another track came on, something she half recognised but couldn't put her finger on.

Then something unexpected happened. She could hear the tune of the next song but the words seemed to be spoken and were gibberish. She was waiting for Owen to skip on, then suddenly her eyes widened as the words changed, the chorus starting to sing, and she suddenly understood the words.

“Poker face!” She watched as Owen quickly began checking the scan results, nodding to her in encouragement as she listened to the song. When the chorus ended she couldn't make out the words any more, but then again she never had been able to. The song wasn't exactly a favourite, but Rhys had been going to a poker night with the boys and had spent the whole weekend singing just the chorus over and over and driving her crazy. She couldn't forget those words if she tried.

Grinning to himself, Owen took the scanner back off her and motioned her out of the chair, beckoning the nearest patient over instead. He kept repeating the song, the sound driving her crazy after a while, as he checked every single patient in the ward, all of them reacting to the song in some way. Whatever was happening, he looked pleased and kept flashing grins and thumbs up signs at everyone. Then, when everyone was done and singing or humming to themselves in small groups, as fast as he had arrived, he packed everything up again and with a brief grin was gone again.

Following him, Gwen grabbed the overflowing scanner off the trolley and walked with him. He stayed silent, not trying to talk to her until they were back in their makeshift HQ. Pushing the trolley to one side, he turned to face her properly and placed his hands on her shoulders. Smiling softly, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, just reassuring her, before turning back to the computer.

Looking round, she tried to make sense of what was going on, more things stuck on the board now including a map of somewhere on the coast. Looking back at Owen, she wanted to ask him so many things but couldn't think how. Grabbing the board marker, she drew a pair of stick figures on the board, adding a little tie to one and a long coat to the other. Getting Owen's attention, she pointed at the figures quizzically, hoping he would get the idea. Nodding, he came over and pointed to the map then made driving motions and a childish driving noise.

So they were driving somewhere. Presumably to get the egg or something similar. Hugging herself, Gwen perched on the edge of a desk and watched Owen work, hoping that whatever this whole music thing was about it could help somehow. If nothing else though, it had made the kids smile and maybe that was enough for now.

******************************************

Charlotte Evans let the egg roll over in her palm, wondering why it felt so warm to the touch. It was too big for her hand, almost like an Easter egg, and she bet that was what it was; after all Easter was only a few days away. It was probably some silly Easter decoration thing, maybe like the type her friends mum had in a glass cabinet, all sparkly and brightly coloured. This one was a bit dull though. Tim had probably been going to decorate it.

Hearing her dad's feet on the stairs, she quickly shoved the egg under her pillow, a hastily rearranged teddy bear hiding the bulge. “Charlie? Start getting ready for bed, I'm going to have a quick shower and when I come out I want you to brush your teeth and start settling down, okay?”

“But dad, it's still early!”

“I know, but its been a busy day. You can watch TV in bed for a bit, okay?”

“Okay.” Shrugging to herself, Charlie began looking for her pyjamas. That was a good deal. Besides, she could carry on playing in bed, she just needed to find her torch first.

****************************************

Jack could feel Ianto's curiosity as they pulled up at the hospital, watching every move Jack made as he parked the car and looked up at the imposing building. Pulling on a pair of gloves, Jack glanced over at Ianto and smiled apologetically. Pointing at himself, he indicated the building, then pointed at Ianto and straight down. Ianto threw him a filthy look but nodded, staying put as Jack got out of the SUV.

The air was cold around him and he hurried into the building, finding his ID as he moved through reception, ignoring the slightly annoyed cries around him as he pushed through. “Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood, I'm here about the quarantined patients?”

With a nod, the nurse simply directed him through, not even watching him go as she returned her attention to the queue behind him. Sometimes calling ahead could be a real bonus. Hurrying up the stairs, he noticed how much quieter it was here than Cardiff. Getting the isolation warning out quickly had hopefully made a real difference here. Following the directions, he found himself at the entrance to a closed ward, quarantine warning stickers on the doors.

It didn't take him long to be shown to the room, the glass window separating him from the people inside looking slightly grubby with fingerprints and what look like lip marks in places as he moved up close to it. Inside, the patients regarded him curiously as he looked through them, his gaze falling on the young man sitting up in bed with a lady who the doctor identified as his mother alongside him. Pointing at Tim, Jack beckoned him to the window and he came over, his mother following behind him.

Flicking through the photos, Jack picked out the large sized version of the group from flat 9 and pressed it against the window, watching the young man's eyes widen as he nodded and pointed to his image. Grabbing the next photo, Jack placed the picture of the egg against the glass. He could see the flicker of guilt on the kid's face and smiled slightly. Jackpot.

Tim looked worried and shook his head quickly, as though denying he had taken it. Jack didn't have time for this. Smiling again, he pointed at the egg and looked at the mother. If there was one way to do this it was to approach the parent. Taking the picture from the CCTV at the club, he slid it up against the glass and raised his eyebrows, letting the image sink in.

As he watched the mother turn on her son, he stepped back from the glass, glad for the boys sake that he would at least be spared the words. But even without words, mothers had a unique way of getting their point across.

****************************************

Toshiko was on her back on the autopsy bay floor, trying to get underneath the chair to sort out the wiring for the mind probe, when her earpiece beeped. Taking the screwdriver out of her mouth, she rested it on her chest before answering the call. “Yes?”

”Tosh, it's Jack. The egg's not at the hospital, I think the dad took his bag home, hopefully it's at the house. Ianto and I are going to head there now, local police say they went there earlier but no one was home. Family has a young daughter though so they should definitely be back by now. How's it going your end?”

“I think I have an idea how to hook up the equipment to communicate with the egg but I'm going to need to cannibalise a couple of other things to make it work. I need the egg to figure out the final connections but I think I can get the human end finalised in a couple more hours.”

”Good work. We'll be back as soon as we can.”

“Sure. Oh and Jack, about that box of alien tech in the corner of your office...”

”Oh, the spares box?”

“Yes, that one. Could you try to keep your personal stuff out of there?”

”My personal... Oh. Uh, sorry about that.”

Smiling, Tosh grabbed the screwdriver and held it above her head, getting back to work. “Just try not to let it happen again. I did not expect to find that when I was looking for the universal adaptor. Gave me quite a fright.”

Jack laughed over the line, making her smile too. ”Sorry Tosh, it must have still been attached to the adaptor when I put it away. I'd better get back to Ianto, I'll check in later.”

“Good luck.” Hanging up, she grinned to herself and suspected it would be better if Ianto didn't find out about that little mistake. Even though they got on very well, she knew he was really very protective of his private life, especially when it came to Jack. It was a pity really, the few times he had been happy to kiss and tell it had seemed to do him good.

She felt a flush run through her as she remembered the few pieces he had told her - not to mention the things she hoped he never figured out she knew. As a fleck of metal flicked loose from the screw she forced her attention back to her work, being careful not to strip the screwhead in her tiredness. No rest for the wicked.

****************************************

Charlotte Evans rubbed her eyes tiredly at the sound of someone banging on the front door. Shuffling out of bed, she grabbed her dressing gown and padded quietly onto the landing, spotting her dad making his way to the door. Crouching down, she peered through the bannisters, hidden in the darkness of the landing. As the door opened she could see the outline of a man in a long coat standing outside and holding up some sort of card.

“Mr Evans? My name is Jack Harkness, I need to talk to you about your son.”

“Hanging balloon? Grab cake just sleep?”

She frowned as she realised her dad wasn't making any sense at all and watched as the stranger stepped into the hallway and held some sort of box up to her dad's head. “Mr Evans, I'm so sorry...” As the box beeped, she watched as the strange man looked at it. “Shit.”

“That's naughty,” she blurted out before she could stop herself, shrinking down a little lower.

The man looked up in surprise and she could see that he didn't look like a burglar or anything bad. Maybe a policeman of some sort, she'd seen policeman show cards like that before on the TV. And the plumber had, but he definitely didn't look like a plumber, he looked more like one of those men from the old films her granddad liked. “Hi. You must be Charlotte.”

Her dad had looked up too, and pointed at her angrily before stabbing his finger in the direction of her room. “Handle kill, he nod were bland!”

“Sir, please, calm down.” The stranger placed a hand on her dad's arm and shut the door behind himself. “I'm here to help.” Taking a photo from his pocket, he handed it to her dad. Standing up to see better, she made out the fuzzy shape of her brother.

“That's Tim!” Nodding, the man smiled at her.

“That's right. I'm Jack, I'm working with the doctors to try and make Tim better but we need to find something of his. I was hoping your dad might be able to help but it looks like he's not very well.” Her dad looked a little scared as he stepped back in the hallway, moving to sit at the foot of the stairs. “Charlotte, you stay right there, okay?”

Nodding, she watched as the man moved to climb the stairs beside her dad, close enough for her to see him properly but out of her reach through the bannister. He reminded her of a film star her mum liked, his eyes were the same blue too. “What's wrong with my dad?”

“He's not very well but we're going to make him better. But I need to find something that we think was in your brother's bag. He brought it back from University and your dad brought it home. Have you seen Tim's bag?”

Charlotte nodded, a funny guilty feeling in her stomach as she pointed towards the kitchen, her thin arm slipping between the bannisters to point to the room. “It's in the kitchen.”

“That's great!” Smiling at her, he jumped back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She could hear him moving around and shuffled her way closer to the stairs, wanting to be near her dad. She could hear the man moving things then sighing just like her mum did when she was getting cross. He walked back out again, the bag in his hands and looked at her in confusion. “Charlotte-”

“Charlie.”

“Charlie, there's something missing, something very special and I need your help to find it. It's an egg, a special metal egg that Tim brought back with him, have you seen it?” She could feel her face going red and looked away, afraid. “Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to get upset, I just really need to find it.” He smiled again and leaned closer, his gloved hands resting on the wood below her as he looked up at her. “I don't suppose you've seen it?” Wincing, she nodded slowly. “Could you show me where it is?”

Nodding again, she padded back to her room, the man following behind her and her dad suddenly right behind him. “Charlie, don't touch it.”

Frowning, she stopped and pointed to the egg curled up in her duvet still as they entered the room. “But I already touched it.” The man looked sad but pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket and put them on before going towards the egg. “It likes me,” she whispered quietly.

“It likes you?” Jack asked, picking up the egg before crouching down on the carpet in front of her, coming down to her level. “You can tell?”

Nodding, she smiled and reached out to stroke the egg, stopping when he pulled it back again. “It likes being held.”

“I'm sure it does.” Smiling at her, he glanced at her bed and then her dad. “Now, I think I woke you, didn't I?” Nodding, she tried not to yawn but couldn't help it. “Tell you what, why don't I take the egg and you go back to bed and hopefully when you wake up Tim and your mummy and daddy will be feeling better. Okay?”

Nodding again, she looked up at her dad and held his hand. “Should daddy go to bed too?”

“That sounds like a very good idea.” Standing up, Jack nodded to her father who still looked very confused. “I'd better get going.”

He walked past them and her dad hurried out after him, watching him leave again and bolting the door behind him. Her dad looked a bit lost, so she called to him and smiled as he came upstairs. Then, still smiling, she took his hand and pulled him after her back to their beds.

****************************************

Sitting in the drivers seat of the car, Jack held the egg in his gloved hands and looked at it carefully. There were no identifying marks on it, nothing to make it stand out, except for a series of ridges on the back that seemed to fit his fingers, almost inviting him to hold it. It was lighter than it looked and dull, the lights inside the car not really bouncing off it. Ianto was sat beside him, regarding it warily, and Jack could almost feel the concern coming off him in waves.

Keeping his legs together, he rested the egg in his lap and raised his hand to his mouth, using his teeth to tug on the fingers of his glove, pulling it off his hand. At the sight, Ianto reached out, his hand reaching for Jack's and for a moment he thought Ianto was going to try to stop him. Instead, long bare fingers gripped his glove firmly and tugged it free in one swift move, pulling it back and out the way.

Looking at Ianto, he could see the fear in his eyes but also understanding. They were both already infected, and whilst neither would ever actually dare to think 'what's the worst that could happen' they knew it was unlikely to be serious. Many people had handled the egg without even noticing anything. It would be fine.

Jack could still feel his hand shake just the tiniest bit as he held it over the egg though, hesitating a second before sliding his fingers into the shallow grooves and wrapping his hand around it. It felt slightly warm to the touch and he closed his eyes, concentrating on it as hard as he could.

It had been a long time since he had tried this. When he had first joined the Time Agency he had gone through Psychic screening and been rated as 'more than incidentally accurate'. Which had basically meant in a test of reading the thoughts of a broadcasting telepath when he had a fifty fifty chance of picking the right answer, he had been right closer to three quarters of the time. With extra training he had learned how to accept telepathic probes, how to influence psychic paper from a distance, how to alter a mood sphere, the usual beginner games.

The intensive training had been something else entirely. How to resist telepathic invasion, how to fool a truth probe, how to initiate a connection with a telepath; it had resulted in killer migraines, at least three nose bleeds and one week in the infirmary with a small stroke. He had dropped out before completion, his own skills not really enough to keep up, but enough to stand him in good stead throughout his cons. Not to mention making for a very interesting love life. Sex with a telepath was like nothing else and to the untrained human mind a dangerous experience, but with training it was just mind blowing in the good way. Mostly.

He had kept in practice as best he could whilst stuck on Earth, running through the old training exercises once a month, volunteering for the missions when psychically gifted aliens were involved, the usual. After the incident with Mary and Tosh's necklace he had upped his practice.

Then there was the Doctor. And the Master. And a year of hanging in space with nothing but his own thoughts. The exercises had gone from something he did to keep himself amused to a survival instinct, a way to structure his day, the mental equivalent of a hundred push ups every morning, the resulting headache just a way to remind himself he was still alive. Not to mention trying to boost his own defences, even though they were like tissue paper to a strong telepath like-

Jack shied away from the thought, concentrating again.

He knew he was as sensitive to psychic impressions as he had ever been in his life before. Even the Hub sometimes felt crowded, the decades of memories and old friends long lost held by its walls brushing against his mind like ghosts in an empty house, only the tiny hairs on the back of his neck reacting. He was as strong as he would ever be, it was as good a time as any to be able to pick up on anything from the egg.

But he felt nothing.

Opening his eyes, he blew out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and shook his head. Initiating contact with a telepathic being, one who wanted to be touched and was welcoming him, or even holding his own mind locked tight against an intruder was quite different to this. This was a machine, a weapon. It didn't want to share or chat, it just wanted to do its job.

As he relaxed, he began to wonder if he was wrong about this, if there wasn't an off switch or anything conscious to the egg at all, when the faintest flush of warmth spread through his fingers, a ripple that could only be described as pleasure. Closing his eyes quickly, he concentrated on the sensation, trying to remember the feeling, and smiled as he felt it again, stronger this time. It was basic, the equivalent of a muscle reflex, but he knew it was the egg; it was recognising the contact and was happy about it.

Pulling his hand back, he opened his eyes again and breathed deeply, reaching to Ianto for the containment box for the egg. As Ianto held it out, he slid the egg into it, feeling his fingers cool again as the egg realised he was letting go of it, displeased with its isolation. It wanted to be held; that was its purpose, that would enable it to fulfil its mission, so that gave it pleasure.

Closing the box, Jack nodded to Ianto and watched as he slid it down into the footwell, secure and ready for the journey home. Clicking on his earpiece, Jack started up the SUV, the headlights cutting through the dark evening and making it feel colder than it really was, although maybe that was just the loss of the egg's warmth.

“Tosh? Owen? We've got the egg. I just had a play and it's definitely got a slight telepathic signature but way too faint for me to do anything with on my own. How's that hook up going?”

“I've been testing the equipment and the human end seems to work, but I need the egg itself to see if I can actually get through to it. It's not like wiring a plug Jack, it's more like trying to digitise a human soul, I've got a lot of abstract ideas to work with.”

“If anyone can do it you can, Tosh. I'll get the egg to you in a couple of hours, once you have it how long do you think it will take you to finish up?”

”Honestly? I've no idea. A few hours at least. Maybe a day, like I say this isn't exactly something I've done before!”

The stress in her voice was clear and he softened his tone, letting her take it out on him without comment. “We'll figure it out. Owen, how's the outside world?”

”Going to hell in a handcart. The hospitals overloaded, we've had to lock the doors and quarantine everyone inside the building but they're just going to the police station instead. Some have even called the blooming fire brigade! We've had Andy on the line, he says half the cops have gone down with it already. UNIT's closing off the bridge and motorways to stop people trying to escape the city, local news keeps telling people not to panic and to ring NHS Direct and stay at home but they never bloody listen.”

“Great. How's Gwen holding up?”

”Well as can be expected. She and Dr Thomas are off with the patients again trying to keep people calm. I checked on them earlier, she's doing alright. You know Gwen, she hates to see anyone suffer so dealing with others is helping her keep busy. How's Ianto?”

Jack glanced over at Ianto who smiled slightly, as though realising he was being talked about. “He's good, taking it easy and catching up on his sleep at every opportunity the lazy thing.” Ianto raised his eyebrows almost challengingly, making Jack wonder just how he'd picked up on what was being said, or if it was just a lucky guess.

”Alright for some. I'd better get back to it, Martha's sending me through some info that might help. Doesn't seem likely, since when have UNIT ever had anything useful, but worth a look, I'm running out of ideas this end.”

“Say hi for me. We'll swing by the hospital once we drop this off at the Hub, see you in a few hours.”

”You'd better use the back door then 'cos it's chaos outside. I'll let them know you're coming.”

“Thanks.” Clicking off the call, Jack settled back into his seat for the long drive, putting his foot down as soon as he could and ignoring the evil looks and beeps from other drivers. This was official business and he was a man on a mission.

Besides, he didn't often get to drive on motorways and even he couldn't resist having a little fun with it. Glancing over at Ianto, he clicked the radio back on, easily finding the station Ianto had programmed in. It was some rock radio station, a bit loud and blasting for Jack's taste but, having caught Ianto dancing around the SUV, sponge and hose in hand and the station playing through the SUV's speakers, he knew Ianto liked it.

But Jack had of course insisted on switching stations before he had shown Ianto some other uses of that sponge...

****************************************

Ianto watched from the SUV as Jack walked towards the invisible lift, the egg safely secured in its box tucked under his arm. To the people walking past there was nothing unusual about the sight and certainly no white suited figure looking like something out of a sci fi movie standing in front of the fountain waiting for him. Even Ianto couldn't really see her; he knew she was there and by looking out of the corner of his eye he could make her out, like trying to see stars at night, but when he tried to actually focus she slipped away. Perception filters were odd things to get past and easier the closer you were but at this distance he was lucky to see her at all.

He watched tiredly as Jack handed over the box, giving Tosh a brief hug before she began to sink back down into the empty Hub again. Pulling his coat tight against the cool night air, Jack jogged across the Plass back to the SUV and Ianto. First stop down, next stop, the Hospital.

**********************************************

Ianto watched the crowds around the hospital with a heavy sense of foreboding. This was getting bad, and fast. They managed to park the SUV around the back of the hospital and he followed Jack to a fire exit, smiling as Jack knocked on the door in a curious rhythm before the door swung open and they quickly stepped inside, pulling it tight behind them.

The nurse who had let them in was wearing a decontamination suit and whilst Ianto couldn't follow her hasty conversation with Jack, he could see the fear on her face. Bearing in mind just how few suits the hospital had to hold, at least that would be any use against an airborne virus, he could only guess how few unaffected staff there still were to run the hospital and try and keep up with the drug doses and so on. At least the Aphasia patients didn't require medication, just containing.

He followed Jack up the stairs, passing by the noisy sound of discordant voices on every level, fear and worry tainting the sounds even if not the words themselves. Ianto picked up the pace to stay close to Jack, not wanting to get separated from him in this chaos. As it was, even though he knew which floor the lecture room they had been set up in was on, he couldn't read the numbers to find it any more, let alone follow the signs from there.

Finally, they emerged onto a slightly quieter floor, the noise fading away a little as the wards gave way to research labs and staff facilities. Following Jack, Ianto began to recognise the way and found himself focusing on physical landmarks so he could find his way back again. A fire extinguisher, a particular plant, a nurses' station with a fluffy Easter chick stuck to the top of the monitor...

Finally they swung into the room they had been assigned, Owen looking up from his work with a brief greeting, or possibly insult, it was hard to tell. Ianto contented himself with sitting down at one of the desks, watching them talk and waiting for anything that he could do to help. After a while, when Jack and Owen appeared to be absorbed in some argument or other, it became clear they didn't have anything for him to do.

Standing up again, Ianto slipped out quietly, concentrating on the hallway before him. That nurses' station had looked like it included a small office at the back. Maybe there would be a kettle and some coffee he could borrow...

**************************************

Toshiko opened the box containing the egg slowly, her suit blocking a little bit of her view as she scanned it carefully. There, definitely contagious to touch, but the egg itself wasn't releasing any airborne pathogen. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tosh kept the suit on for a few more minutes just to be sure then slipped out of it again, making sure to keep her gloves on and as much skin covered by clothing as possible.

Ready, she lifted the egg out of the box and examined it carefully, smiling to herself. “Hello there, let's see if we can't figure out a way to turn you off again, shall we?” Looking at the mess of wires and equipment covering the autopsy bay, Tosh spotted what she was looking for and sat down at the table. Pulling the bright lamp closer, she found herself forgetting the room around her and the Hub, even her friends at the hospital and the world itself. There was nothing but her and the puzzle. No distractions, no noise, just the challenge.

Just the way she liked it.

Smiling to herself, Tosh got to work.

******************************

 

Jack sipped the last of the instant coffee, the dregs cold already, and winced at the taste. It was the best they could do under the circumstances but he would be much happier when they were back at the Hub. Not just for the coffee though. Sighing, Jack rubbed a tired hand over his face and returned to his reading, continuing Ianto's earlier archive search for any further traces of the egg.

In between phone calls from UNIT, talks with the few remaining hospital managers, brief visits to check on Gwen and the occasional lost patient wondering through the door and having to be returned to the wards of course. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation in any sense.

Stretching as best he could in his chair, Jack could feel his body protesting at the unfamiliar chair, the strange desk, the late hour and generally feeling as though he had been running for days instead of sitting still. Owen caught the move and tapped his pencil against his papers rapidly, shaking his head. “This is getting us nowhere, I've already read this article but in another journal. I think between us Martha and I have covered everything ever written about Aphasia and I still can't find anything to counteract this infection.”

“Except the psychic,” Jack added, closing his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. “The businessman recovered, the egg went dormant again-”

“The house exploded-”

“I'm trying to ignore that little detail,” Jack admitted, giving in and leaning forward across the desk, letting his head rest on the cool plastic. “I'm sure we can contain whatever its defence mechanism is this time. Assuming I can even talk to it in the first place.”

Standing up, Owen walked over to Jack, standing behind him. “We should still have a few hours before Tosh has the equipment hooked up.” Owen rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing the tired muscles gently. “You should get some food and rest, this is gonna be hard enough without you being exhausted.”

“Yeah, like I can really sleep right now.” Jack pulled back up again and rested his head in his hands, his shoulders slumped with the strain. Sitting down beside him, Owen shrugged and glanced past him to where Ianto was curled up across a row of seats, Jack's coat over him.

“You know what they say about a change being good as a rest. Jack, we've been running around all day now and I'll be blunt, I'm sick of the sight of you.” Looking up, Jack laughed indignantly until he caught the softer look in Owen's eyes. “Why don't you take Ianto home, get some sleep or coffee or meditate or do whatever you two get up to in the archives that makes Tosh go bright red and start recording CCTV records.”

“She records it?”

Shrugging again, Owen grinned. “Guess she really is desperate.”

Jack cuffed him round the head playfully and blew out a long sigh. “Aren't we all?”

“Too bloody right,” Owen admitted, glancing down at his bandaged hand. “But not all of us are in a position to do anything about it. So will you two just bugger off and go unwind for a bit. I'll call you when it's time.”

“You sure?”

Nodding, Owen stood up and wandered back over to the computer screens. “Course. In fact I'll make it doctor's orders. Besides, his snoring is putting me off.”

Laughing again, Jack looked over as Ianto spluttered in his sleep, trying to turn over on the narrow bench. “Yeah. I'll get him out of the way. I still can't believe he's slept so much today, you're sure it's nothing to worry about?”

“Positive. Gwen's been napping all over the place today and I checked everyone out. No big deal, it's just that having your brain rewired is knackering. Like doing intensive revising just before an exam, cramming that much stuff into your head is exhausting. They just need some extra sleep. Although some gentle exercise can be good too.”

Looking up, Owen smiled as he watched Jack gently wake Ianto and beckon him up from the seat, reclaiming his coat and grabbing Ianto's for him. “Oh and Jack?” Jack looked round, Ianto looking up too at the sound of Owen's voice. “Don't forget, he can't agree on any safety words so keep it vanilla.” Winking, he chuckled at Ianto's concerned look and got back to work, ignoring them as they left.

Alright for some.

**********************************

Ianto was still sleepy as Jack drove through the darkened streets but not so tired he didn't recognise where they were going after a while. “No...” Reaching out to touch Jack's arm, he shook his head fiercely. “No, I'm not sitting at home.”

Jack said something, the words gibberish but his tone soothing, reassuring. As he drove, he pointed to Ianto and shook his head fiercely, then pointed to himself and then Ianto, then grabbed his hand tightly. He nodded and Ianto looked at him curiously. “You and me? Together?”

Unsure if he was right, Ianto decided to wait and see but was determined that Jack wasn't going to get away with dumping him back at his flat and just leaving. That much he did know.

***************************************

Jack could tell by the way Ianto was watching him suspiciously that he still thought he was being dropped off, despite the pizza box now tucked under Jack's arm. So, as soon as the door was closed, Jack kicked off his boots and hung his coat up on the hook in the hall, making himself at home as he moved through the small flat. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Ianto was doing the same and allowed himself a slight smile. Actions really would speak louder than words right now.

Grabbing a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge, Jack opened them and returned to the lounge, handing one and the pizza to Ianto before moving over to the iPod dock he had set up in the corner. Tapping the empty slot, he looked over his shoulder at Ianto quizzically and caught the reluctant grin as Ianto slipped the device out of his pocket, tossing it to Jack who caught it one handedly. Slotting it in, he flicked through the playlists and smiled as he found the one he wanted. Simply titled “Jack's list”, it held all the songs that Jack liked - that Ianto could bear to listen to without going insane.

Sorting out the volume, he moved back over to the couch to join Ianto, putting his feet up on the coffee table before a gentle kick from Ianto forced him to move them onto the floor. They ate in silence as the music played, and Jack couldn't help thinking this was far from the plans they had made for tonight. He would have to make it up to Ianto at some point.

Replenished, he watched as Ianto picked the final pieces of cheese off the box before taking it out to the bin, the sound of the tap running as he washed the grease off his fingers making Jack hastily reach for a napkin for his own. He felt so awkward, unused to being so silent. Usually he had his smile and his wit to charm his way through any situation and whilst companionable silence with Ianto was never a chore, having it enforced was something else.

Ianto returned and sat down beside him, not so close on the sofa as to be inviting but not far away. Sipping his beer, it suddenly occurred to Jack that he had no idea what to do next. Stealth attacks in the archives aside, he generally had some banter with Ianto before making a move, a few jokes, some innuendo, something to suggest where his mind was heading. Even his stealth attacks usually had some warning in the form of an earlier suggestion or flirting.

Ianto had made it clear early on that completely unexpected sex was not only to be discouraged, it was also sometimes really not an option. Not the sort of activities Jack had in mind anyway. Ianto's obsession with cleanliness extended to his own body and Jack had learned that no matter how much he didn't care whether Ianto was freshly showered, fresh from a workout, covered in mud or drizzled with hot fudge, Ianto was a lot more relaxed when he had had enough warning to 'sort himself out' and have a say in the matter.

And a relaxed Ianto was a hell of a lot more fun than a preoccupied one. Especially when that sorting out included the unexpected addition of certain accessories for Jack to find in place later.

Tapping the side of his bottle, Jack leaned back against the cushions and considered putting his arm around Ianto to suggest they get more intimate. Now that was a move he hadn't used in a few decades, would Ianto even know what it was all about? And it never did work as well on guys as girls-

Jack was stirred out of his thoughts as Ianto stood up, heading over to the iPod dock and turning the volume up before giving Jack what could only be classed as an inviting smile. Putting his bottle down, Jack shifted in his seat as Ianto returned, dropping his own bottle onto the table on the way. Jack was still wondering how best to handle this, after all, as Owen had pointed out it wasn't as though he could just ask Ianto what he wanted to do next, when his young lover slid to his knees on the floor in front of him and took all the decisions out of his hands.

Quite literally.

****************************************

Ianto could see the tension in Jack's body, the hesitation in Jack's eyes as he had tried to figure out what to do next, and even in his current condition Ianto couldn't help being amused by it. The great Captain Jack Harkness, so caught up in concern and worry that he couldn't make a move. It was funny.

It was also incredibly hot.

As he put his bottle down, Ianto could feel a flush of power run through him as well as a touch of fear. He knew that he couldn't let Jack be in charge tonight; he may be more experienced in the bedroom by a factor of ten but he sometimes had trouble holding back from going too far. Safety words, gentle suggestions and even an outright 'stop' had been necessary before, even before they had started exploring more... risky practices, Ianto's inexperience leaving him a little too vulnerable at times.

No, he couldn't let Jack lead tonight, not when he literally couldn't say no to him. But, as he had pointed out earlier, he had always been able to read Jack.

For a man who wouldn't shut up about his sex life when in public, happy to discuss everything he wanted at length when his clothes were on, Jack was surprisingly stoic once they were in the bedroom, communicating mainly in groans and moves. It had almost seemed to Ianto as though the language Jack really wanted to use when he was that far gone wasn't one anyone else in this century would understand, so he had trained himself to be silent instead. Or maybe he was just afraid of what he might say if he said anything at all.

So Ianto had made it his business to learn what every single groan, moan and look meant, interpret every twist of muscle and fingers and spine was saying. He tried to forget that the reason he had studied Jack in the first place was to lie to him, to better know how to gain his trust. Instead he focused on what they had now, these moments. In another years time he would be a different man to the one he was right now, he and Jack may no longer be together or he might not even be here at all but it didn't matter. All that mattered was now.

Sliding to his knees, he crouched beside Jack's legs, gently placing his hands on the other man's thighs and pushing them apart slowly, asking with gestures instead of words if this was okay. As they parted he shuffled closer, working his way in between Jack's legs, his hands sliding easily up Jack's thighs in a move borne of much practice.

It had surprised him how natural this had become and how quickly. Even he would admit he had certain issues with hygiene at times, so to know exactly where Jack had been and yet still consider taking Jack into his mouth should be a turn off or at the very least a chore, a way of making sure he got the same in return. But, as he made short work of Jack's belt and fly, the zip sliding down smoothly with just a light grip of his fingers, he smiled to himself. It wasn't a chore at all; it was a pleasure.

Releasing Jack's cock he took a moment to simply look at him, still mostly soft but starting to react to the attention, and slid his palm lightly over the soft skin. It was so hard to explain to anyone else, but Tosh had come closest to understanding. After Mary, after the others realised about him and Jack and after Jack had vanished, they had once talked briefly (and drunkenly) about sexuality and fancying someone of the same sex.

”They're just breasts,” Tosh had said, waving her drink around, “I mean, I have my own and I don't wake up every morning going 'cor, look at those babies'”.

“No one would blame you if you did, they are stunning,” Ianto had pointed out with a smile.

“Why thank you, but in which case why should I fancy any other woman's breasts when I have a perfectly good pair of my own to look at any time I want. And yet, with Mary I could have quite happily spent a whole weekend just-” putting her glass down, she had made a quick grabbing motion with her hands. “I mean what's that about?”

“I know exactly what you mean, I mean, I have a penis,” he'd thrown Tosh a filthy look at her giggle and carried on, “and have seen plenty in my time thank you, it's not like some men need any excuse to whip them out, and I've never felt the urge to stare, because let's face it, they don't always look that attractive, especially when they're-” He had stopped and flopped his hand around loosely, making her laugh again, “but Jack...”

“Good huh?”

“Gorgeous.”

He was never entirely sure if it was Jack's prick that was gorgeous, or if it was the man himself imbuing the organ with attractiveness just by virtue of it being attached to him, but Ianto didn't care. When he had first been trying to seduce Jack he had just been grateful it wasn't too big or off putting or just gross but now he counted himself very lucky.

Smiling up at Jack, Ianto considered, not for the first time, whether he might be getting a bit of a fetish or at the very least an oral fixation.

Ignoring the thought, Ianto returned to his attention to the job in hand, letting his fingers loop loosely around Jack's length and begin to tease him gently. He could see the slight exasperation on Jack's face at the move, knowing how the touch was too gentle to really excite him but that the sight and anticipation was enough to turn him on.

Ianto didn't look at his hands any more, not needing to look to move confidently over Jack's prick, his grip firming up as Jack did, matching the firmness with his own. Instead, he looked up at Jack, reading the way his face reacted to the touch. A slight tightening around the eyes showed possible discomfort so he shifted position, relieving a sensitive spot before it became painful. The way Jack's mouth fell open just slightly showed the move was a good one and the way his head tilted back was a move that was unmistakeably pleasure.

Dipping his head lower, Ianto sacrificed the view and closed his eyes, concentrating on sensation alone, his left hand sliding up Jack's body to rest flat against his stomach, reading the taut muscles there. His right hand guided Jack's stiffening cock up to Ianto's lips, his tongue flicking out to trace lightly over the head and feeling the answering ripple of sensation through Jack's stomach at the move. With a soft exhale, he leaned in closer, his lips wrapping over his teeth as he guided Jack's length into his mouth.

The groan Jack made was undeniably good, but yearning too, asking for more, more movement, more pressure. He could feel Jack shift, a hand sliding along Ianto's shirt sleeves and up to his shoulder, fingertips playing over the slick silk of the back of his waistcoat as they gripped him, just the faintest push encouraging him further. Using his thumb and forefinger to loop around Jack's length tightly, Ianto slid his lips back up again, playing his tongue over the soft ridge of Jack's prick, tasting and teasing him before plunging forward again.

It didn't take him long to set up an easy rhythm, his hand sliding in time with his lips as he worked Jack quickly, not really wanting to spend too much time on a slow seduction tonight. He had originally planned all sorts for tonight, that dinner just the start of a night of leisurely fun, but events had caught up with them. Tomorrow, maybe even within a matter of hours, Jack would be attempting something that would require a great deal of focus and strength.

But right now, Ianto wanted to give him some release, a chance to ease the tension in those eyes, the stiffness of his muscles. He wanted it to be fast and hard and dirty and more than that, he wanted Jack to be able to let go completely. With a twist of his hand, he felt Jack buck his hips forward, the pressure against his hands warning him a fraction of a second before Jack's prick hit the back of his throat, forcing Ianto to pull back quickly. He recovered just as fast though, his fingers splayed over Jack's stomach pushing him back into the seat, reasserting his control.

But the sign was enough. With one last slow drag back, Ianto sucked hard, drawing out a long groan from Jack as he flicked his tongue around the head of his cock, dipping across the salty slit lingeringly. Letting Jack slide free of his lips, Ianto sat up straighter, shifting to slide up into Jack's arms. Running a thumb across Jack's jaw, he watched as those full lips parted slowly, reading every trace of desire in the flush to Jack's skin and the way his eyes were so very wide.

The kiss was soft at first, letting Jack taste the faint traces of himself on Ianto's tongue, before deepening easily, a lazy exploration that spoke of long familiarity. He could feel Jack catch the sensitive spot on the inside of his lip just there and the way his hands wrapped around Ianto to pull him close, the grip on his clothes tight, speaking of the desire he was holding back, concentrating to keeping the kiss under control.

Letting his hand drift down to Jack's neck, he held him lightly, controlling the kiss as he pulled back, keeping Jack in place but with an encouraging smile let him know it was just a temporary break. Shifting back onto his haunches, Ianto rose up to his feet smoothly, holding his hand out to Jack to help him up off the couch. It was time to move this somewhere a bit more comfortable.

They stripped quickly, choosing efficiency over touch tonight, needing to be naked more than they needed to be seduced but watching each other closely, maintaining the intimacy with every glance and smile. Jack was naked first, bouncing child like onto the bed and grinning widely as he settled onto his side and watched Ianto finish, almost leering as the final layers fell away. Ianto watched as Jack flexed his fingers just slightly, the action giving away exactly what Jack wanted, almost like a tell in poker, maybe invisible to some but not to Ianto.

Moving round the bed, Ianto grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and lay down opposite Jack. As he leaned forward to kiss him again, he felt Jack's fingers wrap around his cock, the action making him gasp into Jack's mouth just before their lips met, feeling the distinctive shape of Jack's smile as they melted together. Jack's strokes were less gentle than his had been, his need too urgent to hold back, but Ianto was used to it, biting down on Jack's lip in revenge when it got too much.

Pulling back, he flipped the cap of the lube up and grinned as he held the bottle between them, dribbling the slick liquid onto Jack's palm before pushing the tube away. Dipping two fingers into the lube, he slicked himself up against Jack's palm before shifting closer on the bed, letting Jack's hand resume its steady strokes on his cock as he wrapped himself around him. Holding his lubed fingers safely outstretched over Jack's hip, he let his other fingers guide him, moving easily over the firm curve of Jack's arse to slide into place between his cheeks.

This close, he could only look into Jack's eyes, feel nothing but the heat and closeness of Jack's body, all sensation shrinking down to three things; the feel of Jack's hand on his cock, the sensation of his finger slowing breaching Jack's hole, and the sheer blue grey depths of Jack's eyes. Everything else disappeared, all the worry of the day, all the terror of what tomorrow would bring, all the unspoken fears of the inevitable separation that would one day take one of them where the other couldn't follow, none of it mattered. All that mattered was that moment, that embrace, that touch.

Sliding one finger into Jack slowly, he gasped in unison with him as Jack's fingers tightened reflexively, a surge of shared pleasure flashing between them like electricity. It was Jack who started the kiss this time, darting forward to plunder Ianto's mouth hungrily, the movements needy and wanting, slowing only when Ianto began to withdraw his finger from Jack's body before returning, another slick finger slipping into place to join the first.

He had asked once why Jack never seemed to worry about this, (or, more accurately, Ianto had grumbled when Jack didn't understand why he did) and was pretty much never caught unprepared for sex. Jack had simply laughed and made some comment about 51st century metabolism and long distance space travel before proceeding to demonstrate that actually, this wasn't something to complain about.

It was just as well; Ianto suspected just one unpleasant experience in the early days would have been enough to send him scurrying back to heterosexuality faster than Owen after the last slice of pizza. Or at least confirmed him as a definite bottom. But this, this had become something incredible instead of a concern, the thought of being able to get the other man off with just a twist of his fingers so incredibly powerful.

Feeling the tightness of Jack around him, Ianto could feel himself getting harder still in Jack's grip, his hips making automatic movements to try and fuck Jack's hand, wanting to be buried deep within him already. It took a slight stretch to his arm to bury his fingers deep in Jack, flicking just lightly against him and feeling the answering desperation in their kiss. He could feel Jack's whole body relax around him even as the kiss became hungrier, Jack's hand stuttering shakily over Ianto's cock. He was ready.

Pulling his fingers free so slowly, Ianto felt Jack go still, focusing on every slow drag of the sensation, Jack's eyes wide as he stared at his lover, his grip tight but stilled for the long second, as though time itself had slowed down just for them. Then, almost too soon, Ianto slid free and rested his thumb lightly on Jack's cheek, tapping him almost as though trying to get his attention.

Nodding, Jack let go of him and shifted on the bed, rising up onto his knees and moving onto all fours as Ianto rose to kneel beside him. Ianto took a moment to simply take in the sight of Jack, wanton and waiting, patient and submissive with his arse high in the air and smiled. He wished he could tell Jack just how gorgeous he looked like that, his hair tousled, his back arched, the way he looked over his shoulder at every move Ianto made. Of course, it wasn't losing his ability to speak that usually held Ianto back. It was his terror at ever letting Jack know just how much this meant to him.

That and the danger of over inflating Jack's already impressive ego.

But tonight there wasn't that danger; even if he said the words, Jack wouldn't understand them, even if he got carried away there was nothing to lose, there would be no awkward silences in the morning, no strange looks. But maybe, just maybe, the tone would get through. Even if he couldn't understand them, even if he never wanted to acknowledge them, maybe Jack would still know the words.

Moving into position behind him, Ianto leaned over his boss, his lover, his... He didn't really know how to finish that sentence but maybe for now just the one word was enough. His. He hadn't always been, and he would not always be, but right now Jack was his and his alone, and that was enough. Placing a gentle kiss at the nape of Jack's neck, Ianto let his hands slide over Jack's back, feeling the warmth and gentle tension of the body underneath him.

Kissing along Jack's neck, he found the sweet spot just behind his ear and played his tongue over it slowly, feeling the answering dip as Jack's arms lost their strength for a second. “I love doing that to you,” he murmured as quietly as he could, feeling Jack react beneath him. Keeping his voice low, he began to kiss down Jack's spine, letting the warm ridges muffle his words further. “The way you taste and move for me.”

His hands slid under Jack's body, wrapping around his chest and pulling him up, his spine arching upwards like a cat to meet him at the touch. Sliding along his body, Ianto grinned to himself as he heard the soft gasps and impatient little whines Jack was making. He was so needy sometimes, it should be annoying but was instead incredibly erotic, the thought that he could reduce this impossible man to such a desperate wreck with just his fingers and lips was so intoxicating.

Ianto wrapped one hand around Jack's cock gently, stroking him just once, twice, three times before sliding lower, wrapping around his balls in a move that was almost threatening in its intimacy. Shifting to kneel upright, he wrapped his free hand around his own prick, dragging the slick head slowly along Jack's crack, feeling the soft slide of the warm flesh against his sensitive skin. It took him just a moment to line himself up properly, pressing just lightly against Jack's hole and watched the way he held himself still, his body doing that curious half tense, half relaxed pose that showed his readiness.

Letting go of Jack's balls, Ianto brought his hand up to rest on Jack's hip, holding him steady as he slowly pushed forward, feeling the hard pressure increasing against his prick, tight, almost unbearable until almost suddenly it had passed. Welcoming warmth and a soft, different pleasure wrapped around him instead and he blew out a long breath as he slid deeper, focusing only on the moves, on the ripple of muscles and tension visible across Jack's body.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Ianto breathed quietly, burying himself deep within Jack, releasing his cock and moving to just hold Jack's hips in place. He could feel the slight trembling of Jack's body, hear the deep groan and shaking breaths breaking the air and the sound of the music from the other room drifting in through the still open door. He smiled to himself as “Sitting on the Dock of the Bay” came on, mentally switching 'Georgia' to 'Newport' and swapping 'Frisco' for 'Cardiff' as usual. He wondered whether Jack did the same thing sometimes, where home really had been before a windswept boardwalk overlooking the cold Cardiff waters had taken its place.

Pulling back, he moaned quietly at the sensation of Jack around him, looking down at the sight of his prick sliding back from between Jack's cheeks. It was something he couldn't get enough of; vanity aside he had to admit it was a pretty impressive sight. But more than that it was the knowledge of what it was doing to Jack. Dragging out the moment for as long as he could, he let a wicked smile play over his lips as he thrust forward, a snap of his hips driving him back into Jack hard enough to make him moan, Jack's shoulders dipping as his arms attempted to cope with the sensation.

It wasn't a request to stop though. Setting up a steady pace, Ianto let himself go, his hands gripping Jack tight as he focused on fucking him hard, watching the way his head would drop down to the bed as he melted into it, lost in the sensations and unable to hold himself up any longer. The moment when Jack shifted, dropping to rest on his elbows, burying his head in the bedclothes was how Ianto knew to shift position just a little, bringing them a little closer, angling his hips just so...

Jack's muffled cry was so sweet to Ianto's ears, not pain, just deep pleasure, the groan that followed it firing him up further. Picking up the pace a little he leaned lower over Jack, wrapping over him to kiss and nip his sharp teeth along Jack's back, his hands sliding down Jack's thighs before making their way up again. When they slid along his hips, splayed fingers gliding over the soft folds of his stretched and creased skin, he felt Jack tense then relax, wriggling slightly on the bed as he tried to bring Ianto's fingers closer to his cock, needing them, needing more.

Nipping at Jack's shoulder, he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock, feeling the gentle thrust and slide of him as he moved with Ianto, their bodies starting to move in time, almost as though Ianto was fucking his own hand through Jack. His skin felt as though it was on fire - or was it Jack's skin underneath him that threatened to burn them both? - his breaths heavy and fierce against Jack's back. He could feel the ache of his legs, his back, his body tiring from the motion but not wanting to stop, needing this as much as Jack did, maybe more.

He could almost see the warmth of his breath against Jack's body, as though he was becoming one of those fire breathing welsh dragons that covered all the tourist brochures, his body burning with fire and need and the stretch of his muscles and tight skin. It was too much, it was not enough-

It was perfect.

With one final snap of his hips he came hard inside Jack, his teeth leaving a mark on the smooth skin as he bit down, practically trying to hold on with his mouth. He could feel his body starting to relax, enjoying every last surge of his orgasm as he shot into Jack, but forced himself to keep moving, keep fucking him, keep his fist moving tightly. It only took a few seconds for him to feel the tell tale tension in Jack's muscles, the almost indefinable tightening of skin and breath that let Ianto know he was close.

“I love you.”

He knew the words were gibberish, that Jack couldn't possibly have understood him, but smiled against him anyway as he felt Jack come over his hand, heard the tight growl and moan that accompanied his orgasm and the ragged breathing coursing through his lungs. He milked him through it, working him for every last tremor until he felt Jack move, seeing him shake his head quickly.

Too much. Letting go, he slid his hands up Jack's body again, rising to kneel upright behind him. It was all too easy to slide free of Jack's body, Ianto's own too tired and spent and wanting nothing more than to collapse beside him. Planting a tired kiss on Jack's hip, Ianto shifted clumsily across the bed, grabbing for the wet wipes from the drawer and watching as Jack collapsed face down onto the bed. It didn't take him long to clean them both up, more soft kisses to Jack's hip accompanying the act and earning him a contented purr in return.

Satisfied and clean, Ianto slid back onto the bed beside Jack, pulling the covers back up over them both and draping himself over Jack tiredly. One final kiss to his lips and Ianto felt his eyes closing, surrendering to sleep once again, finally ready to catch up on the night before.

As he drifted off, he felt Jack shift to lie facing him, an answering arm mirroring his own, entwining them together. He couldn't make out the words Jack whispered to him, the nonsense too quiet to really register in his brain, but he smiled at the feeling behind them. Jack could have been reciting the shopping list for all he knew but somehow the actual words didn't matter. To him they sounded just right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With time running out Jack must do whatever he can to stop the mysterious illness - but, especially for an immortal, there are risks far worse than just death.

Gwen woke up slowly and winced at the aches in her body from the chair.  She at least had a blanket over her which was something.  Rubbing her hands against her face she sucked in a breath at the spike of pain throbbing through her skull and rubbed her temples.  Great time for a headache.

Getting to her feet slowly, she found her jacket abandoned over the back of a chair and started rooting through the pockets.  Finding some painkillers, she looked round for a drink, finally spotting a jug of water and a couple of plastic cups on the side where Owen was working.  Joining him, she shot him a weary smile before pouring herself a drink and popping the tablets out of the plastic tray and into her palm.

At the sound, Owen looked up and saw what she was doing.  Grabbing her wrist, he held her hand in place and stopped her from bringing the pills up to her mouth. Exasperated, she grabbed the packet and showed it to him, pulling a face.  He took the packet and though she couldn't read it she knew it was just ibuprofen because that was what she always carried.  With this job, something that could handle headaches, cramps and sore muscles was always a good idea.  Owen may be in charge of the medical bay but between her and Tosh, they had what looked like half a pharmacy in their desk drawers.

Looking at the pills, his face softened a little and he pointed to her stomach.  Laughing, she shook her head then grabbed it as the pain spiked through her again, holding her hand against her forehead.  In an instant, Owen was there with the scanner, moving it back and forth across her skull.  Staying still, she let him work then held out the pills again.  As he watched the results he gave her a distracted nod and she swallowed them quickly before he could change his mind.

He was a good doctor but really, it was just a headache.

***********************************

Ianto woke with a groan and rolled over in the bed, holding his head tight in his hands.  He felt like he had a hangover but he didn't remember drinking anything that strong the night before.  Curling up on his side, he winced at the soft daylight starting to creep in through his window and frowned as he realised the other half of the bed was empty.

“Jack?”  He remembered too late that he couldn't be understood and reluctantly climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and following the sound of running water to the bathroom.  He hadn't been abandoned.  Not yet anyway.  Knocking on the door, he let himself into the room and felt the warmth of the steam wrap around him.  It was soothing, but right now his head wanted coldness most of all.  Opening up his bathroom cabinet, he frowned for a moment as he stared blankly at the boxes and bottles in front of him.

He couldn't read the labels, but he did recognise colours and logos and reached for the soluble paracetamol, grabbing a small sachet and closing the door again.  He could hear Jack moving around but ignored him in favour of leaving again, heading for the kitchen to find a glass.  Water poured, he sat down at the kitchen table and watched the water as he dropped the large tablets into it, the fizz reassuringly familiar in this suddenly strange world.

“Cowboy?”

Ianto looked up as Jack came in, a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck as he dried his hair, looking at Ianto questioningly.  He wondered if Jack would appreciate the irony of some of the things Ianto thought he was saying.  Of course, knowing Jack some of them may even have been correct.  Especially last night, although he had to admit Jack didn't usually call out “Madonna” at the moment of orgasm.  His second anyway.

Tapping the glass, Ianto raised a hand to his head and rubbed it over his forehead gently, trying to show Jack he just had a headache.  At a nod from Jack as he carried on into the kitchen, Ianto returned his attention to his tablets, swirling the water round the glass to get them to dissolve faster, then groaned as he felt Jack's fingers on his neck.  He hadn't even noticed Jack slip behind him but arched back into the touch gratefully as Jack's fingers made short work of knots he hadn't even realised he had.

“Thank you...” he breathed quietly, melting slowly at the table as Jack worked on him.  His eyes closed of their own accord as he tilted his head back, feeling the reassuring warmth of Jack's chest behind him and breathing in the clean fresh scent of him.  He stayed like that until he felt Jack move behind him, the fingers stilling on his shoulders as he felt Jack's lips brush against his.

Revelling in the tenderness of it, Ianto stayed still until he felt Jack leave, that simple moment enough to convey Jack's concern and affection.  He didn't need Jack to say anything, didn't need grand declarations or words.  He didn't even need them to be speaking the same language, he still knew.

He knew it with every kiss, every touch and look charting the progress of their odd relationship.  He could read Jack like a book, always had, his feelings all too obvious to see.  Even his feelings for the others, for Gwen, Jack had never been able to hide them.  From Ianto anyway.

Opening his eyes, Ianto leaned forward and swirled the now still liquid in his glass before swallowing it in two gulps, wincing at the taste of it.  He had used to hate swallowing it but like many things in life he had just got used to it.

Ianto laughed to himself as he realised the innuendo of what he had been thinking and stood, rinsing the glass out in the sink and taking a sip of clean water to catch the last dregs in his mouth and swallow them down too.  Content that he had done all he could, he flicked the kettle on before heading back to the bathroom.  A shower would help push the rest of his headache away.

After all, from what he could work out, in a short time Jack would be attempting to contact the egg and deactivate it.  One thing Ianto had definitely learned from Torchwood was that when you're attempting anything that sounds that bizarre, you should always do so on a good nights sleep, a full stomach - and a caffeinated blood stream.

Maybe an espresso for Jack today.

Starting the water running, he pushed the bathroom door closed and didn't hear the sound of Jack's phone ringing.

************************************

Owen tried to hide the worry on his face as he caught Gwen watching him again and instead focused on his work, going round the ward and scanning the patients as they lay sleeping or stirring restlessly in the hospital beds.  When he had a good set of readings, he stood back and just watched for a moment.

There.  One of the guys was pressing his hand against his head.  And there, a young woman winced in her sleep, shaking her head slightly as though having a nightmare or from being in pain.  As they woke up he knew there would be more complaints of headaches and pain and quietly crept out of the ward again.  The corridors were full of chairs and trolleys too, the patients that couldn't be persuaded to go home or that had been caught in the quarantine stuck in every corner of the building.  He was just grateful that they had been able to preserve his small work space.  Not that he would need it much longer with any luck.

And if what he feared was correct, then he still wouldn't need it that much longer.

**************************************

Tosh pushed herself up from the couch as she heard the phone ring, rubbing her eyes and wincing as she realised she had fallen asleep in the middle of checking over some circuits.  Straightening her glasses, she pushed the blanket off and padded in her stockinged feet across the floor to the desk.  Grabbing her earpiece, it took her a moment to put it in place as her gloves were slipping loose, but finally she had it in place.

“Hello?”

”Tosh, I'm sending through some data, I need you to run it through the medical systems straight away.”

“Sounds serious,” she said, opening the link and accessing the records, watching familiar streams of data rush across her monitor.

”I really hope I'm wrong but yeah, could be.  Listen, whilst you're doing that I'm gonna patch Jack in, I think he needs to hear this too.”

“Sure thing.”  Watching the system search through the data, she leaned forward in her chair and stifled a yawn.  She really missed Ianto's coffee right now, but hopefully they would have him back to normal in no time.

Then the system beeped as it had a result and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she realised the implications.

“Oh no...”

***************************************************

“Owen, what's up?”  Jack glanced in the mirror as he picked up the call, wondering what Owen would say if he knew Jack was naked right now, except for his earpiece of course.

”Jack, Tosh is on the line too.  How's Ianto?”

Smiling at their concern, he nodded to himself as he pulled on his trousers, looking round the room for his socks and thinking, not for the first time, that he needed to think about keeping some spare clothes here.  “He's fine, woke up with a headache but he seems to be coping well.”  Jack froze as he heard something on the line like a gasp or intake of breath.  “Why?  What's going on?”

”Jack, Gwen has a headache too, I caught her taking some ibuprofen earlier.  Just to be sure, I scanned her and some of the others too.  It looks like this infection is starting to cause some problems.  It's not just rerouting the impulses any more, it's starting to attack the neurons themselves.”

“Damn.  Can you repair the damage?”

“I honestly don't know.  If we can stop this thing now, stop there being any further damage, then... yeah, probably, but we're running out of time.  We need to do this asap or we are going to start losing people.”

”Jack,” Tosh cut in quietly, “Hub computers confirm Owen's diagnosis, it looks like the damage is cumulative so with any luck we can stop it getting worse.  I've got the device ready to go, or at least as ready as it ever will be.  All we need now is to plug someone in.”

Pausing, Jack looked round Ianto's room, his gaze falling on the crumpled shape of Ianto's tie on the chest of drawers.  He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but the thought of doing this scared the hell out of him.  The last time he had had anyone in his head it hadn't exactly been fun and getting this weapon to disarm itself wasn't as easy as he had tried to make out.  He had been taught the theory of how to do it when he had been in training for the Time Agency, but the fact was disarming one of these weapons was the equivalent of throwing yourself on top of a live grenade; you may protect others but aren't living to tell the tale.

This thing could shred his mind completely, leave him a shell, immortal but unable to think, unable to do anything, ever.  All he could hope was that if it did do any damage it was so complete he wouldn't know anything about it.  Better to just fade completely than be trapped, unable to do anything...

But better him than everyone else.

“I'll be there in half an hour, have that thing hooked up and ready to go. Let's finish this.”

”Understood.  I'll be ready.”  Tosh said.

”Gwen and I are on our way, we'll meet you at the Hub.  Tosh, better get your plastic prison back on.”

”Sure.  I'll see you here soon.”

”See you in a bit.”

As the others clicked off the call, Jack took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands.  He had hoped they would have more time for this, time to actually prepare properly.  He'd been going through the mental exercises whenever he could over the past day, ever since he had realised what was going to be involved, but he felt nowhere near ready.  This was going to hurt.

He quickly stood up as he heard Ianto coming back and looked round for his shirt, pulling it on.  Ianto smiled at him softly as he came in, the towel around his waist looking all too tempting but Jack resisted, instead making hurrying up motions with his hands and lifting up a discarded sheet to find his socks.  He was terrified but there was no way he was going to let Ianto know.

*********************************

Gwen yawned again as the door to the Hub rolled open, almost unable to keep her eyes open as she walked in and waved to the plastic covered form of Toshiko coming up from the Autopsy bay.  The pills had helped her headache but she was still sore, the pain niggling rather than serious but she was tempted to see if there were any other painkillers in her drawer she could top up with.

Making her way over to the couch, she sat down heavily and leaned her head back against the cool tiles on the wall, enjoying the chill of them against her head.  She completely missed the concerned looks Tosh and Owen were shooting her way as they hurried down to the autopsy bay again.

***********************************

Ianto winced against the rising sunlight and used his hand to shield his eyes as they approached the bay.  The light seemed brighter than usual this morning but he put that down to the headache.  Glancing over at Jack, he caught the line of muscles going at the side of his jaw and simply stared for a moment.  Jack was worried, really worried.  

As they pulled up, the SUV sliding to a stop, Ianto leaned over and rested his hand on Jack's thigh lightly, careful not to put it too high and be mistaken for a come on; with his headache that was out of the question right now.  Jack looked at him, a tight, tense smile on his face as he tried to hide his concern.  Squeezing his thigh gently, Ianto tried to convey with a touch and a look as much reassurance as he could.  

Placing his hand over Ianto's, Jack's smile softened a little, a touch of warmth shining through the dark mood.  Twisting his wrist, Ianto wrapped his fingers in Jack's and squeezed tight before gently pulling away.  Time to go.

***********************************

Owen looked over the equipment and nodded to himself as Tosh made her final checks on the machine, the egg nestled into a strange web of wires and leads on the side.  “You sure about this?”

“Nope,” she said tersely, her voice slightly muffled by the suit, “but it's the best I can do.  We can use the machine to enhance Jack's thoughts and amplify them and I've adapted the mind probe to transmit them into the egg.  In theory it should work, but all this depends on whether Jack can control it.”

“Yeah, well, you managed it before.”

“That was different,” she snapped tiredly, adjusting the leads yet again.  “That was to a person, someone I knew, I only had to slip into his thoughts and be myself, it was still the same language and everything.  Jack has to try and persuade this thing to disarm itself.  Anything could happen, not to mention what happened to that house last time-”

“Yeah about that,” Owen lowered his voice and glanced up the stairs towards the Hub.  “I dunno about you, but I don't think Gwen and Ianto should be here for this.  If something goes wrong-”

“Ianto won't leave Jack,” Tosh said softly, “and I doubt Gwen would either.”  Taking a deep breath, she stepped back from the machines at last and shrugged.  “If this doesn't work we're all in serious trouble anyway.  I've got the containment boxes ready to hold the egg if it looks like it's becoming hazardous, the Hub scanners are ready to detect any threats with it, all we need now-”

“Is for Jack to plug himself in and get mind fucked.”  Owen shook his head slightly.  “Rather him than me.  Did he ever do any of that psychic training stuff with you?”

Nodding, she moved to sit down on the steps, keeping out the way as Owen checked out all his medical scanners and equipment ready to monitor Jack.  “Yes.  I wasn't very good, I couldn’t get beyond the first exercises.  You?”

“I was complete rubbish, according to Jack I 'have all the empathy of an amoeba.'”

“That's a bit harsh.”

“Well...”  Owen rooted around in one of his cupboards and pulled out his stethoscope.  “To be fair, he was trying to train me whilst I had a monster hangover.  Even if I had been telepathic, I doubt I could have picked up anything much, I was too busy concentrating on not throwing up.”

“Charming...”  Tosh looked up as the sound of the door alarms sounded and stood up quickly.  “Looks like they're here.  You ready?”

Nodding, Owen stepped back from the table and looked up at the doorway.  They were as ready as they were ever going to be, he just had to hope Jack was too.

***************************************

Jack took a deep breath as he stood at the top of the Autopsy bay stairs, forcing a cocky smile onto his face as he took in the mess of wires and machinery surrounding the chair, the straps ready to hold him in place lying in wait for him.  “You know, this reminds me of a club in Amsterdam, except that there was more of a black leather theme going on and the entry price was a hell of a lot higher.  A lick of paint in here and some new uniforms and we could charge a fortune.”

“Tell you what, you fix this so I can get out of this suit and I'll buy you a ticket back there,” Tosh joked, folding her arms awkwardly in her plastic suit.

“Nobody manages to pull that look off quite as well as you do though,” Jack said with a forced grin, shrugging off his coat and jumping a little as Ianto appeared right behind him, ready to take it.  A tight smile accompanied the move and he watched as Ianto hurried to hang it up, something in his moves speaking of the concern he was feeling.  

Gwen was right behind him, her eyes wide as she took in everything.  Owen had tried to explain the plan to her as best he could using the 'Christmas Day party games method' as Tosh had nicknamed it, but there was an awful lot you couldn't get across with just a marker pen and your arms.

As Gwen hugged him tight, Jack could feel the tension in her body and squeezed back, putting as much reassurance into the move as he could.  At Ianto's return he let go, Gwen standing back against the wall ready to watch over the railings.  Ianto simply nodded, moving to stand beside her, and Jack smiled at him softly, genuinely this time.  

Turning his back on them, he headed down the stairs, rolling up his sleeves as he went.  “Okay, so how do you want me?”

“Now there's an offer we haven't had in twenty four hours, eh Tosh?” Owen joked, motioning Jack into the chair and helping with his shirt sleeves.  “We're gonna need to wire you in a bit I'm afraid, I want to give you a little boost and normally I'd just use a small needle like with the blood tests but as we found with your skin if we leave anything in too long -”

“I end up healing too fast and pushing it out or having it sealed to me.  Great.”  Jack tried not to wince as he saw the thick catheter needle Owen had lined up for him, the tip seeming even bigger than normal.  “This isn't a good time to mention I'm afraid of needles then?”

Snorting, Owen made short work of getting the IV set up as Tosh moved around him attaching leads to his head and chest.  “Nice try.  Right, I'm gonna start pumping in a neural stimulant, it should help your mind keep up with what's going on and help buffer it if you get into any trouble.”

Trying to hide his nervousness, Jack looked at the liquid in the bag and read the label.  “That Martian stuff always ends up giving me a stomach ache, if I throw up it's your fault.”

“Nah, I'll just get Ianto to sort it out, just 'cos he can't talk doesn't mean he can't use a mop and bucket,” Owen joked, quickly tightening a restraint around Jack's left wrist.  As Owen removed Jack’s wrist strap and placed it safely out the way, he didn’t notice the slightly vulnerable look Jack gave him.  

“So brave when Ianto can't understand you,” Tosh said.

“Hey, I’m not afraid of him.”

“Yeah, well you'd better hope he doesn't use the Hub records to catch up later,” Tosh chuckled, making sure the metal frame of the probe was securely on Jack's head, “or you will be on decaff and bran muffins for a month.”

“If you're lucky,” Jack pointed out, “he has a real knack for cruel and unusual punishments, there was this one time I lost the key and-”

“Enough, any more of that story and I'll wish I could be infected.  Right,” Owen looked over his shoulder at the monitors, a steady set of readings following Jack's physical condition scrolling across the screen.  “I'm all set, I'm going to monitor your physical condition and try and keep you from frying your brain.”

“Thanks.”

“And I'm going to be monitoring the egg for any changes,” Tosh said, “if it managed to blow up a house before we could be in for some fireworks but I've got a blastproof box standing by and we can always go for plan B.”

“What's plan B again?” Owen asked, frowning slightly as he moved into position behind Jack and made a final check of his equipment.

“Same thing Plan B always is,” Jack said with a grin.  “Run away.”

**************************************

It took all his effort not to go down the stairs to be closer to them but Ianto contented himself to lean over the railing instead, Gwen beside him, her arm discreetly around his back to hold him, offering him silent support.  He accepted it gratefully, throwing her a smile as they watched in silence, each separated from the others and forced to try and work out what was going on on their own.  From the looks on the other’s faces Jack must be joking again, a round of tension relieving laughs coming from them before with a nod from Jack it was back to business.

Ianto watched as Jack settled back into the chair, watching out of the corner of his eye as Tosh picked up the egg, a crude cap on one end almost like a hat or part of an egg cup connecting it to the machinery.  Her gloved hands cradled it gently as she brought it closer to Jack, his right arm free from restraints and reaching for it.  Lowering it into his lap, she pulled back as he rested his fingers on it, a strange look on his face as he nodded to her.

Returning to her instruments, Toshiko pressed a button and a low humming noise filled the air, a noticeable jump in Owen's readings accompanying it as Jack gasped, closing his eyes tight.

It was starting.

*************************

Jack closed his eyes tight, tensing up at the almost forgotten sensation of contact with another mind, the pressure odd and nothing like he'd experienced before.  It felt as though a wave of pure fire had just gone through his mind, burning him and leaving him gasping for air as he tried to control it.  The machine wasn't alive but it was thinking, it was a thinking machine, an artificial intelligence, and its thoughts were somehow sharp and jagged, all corners and straight edges.

All Jack's experiences in the past had been with living creatures, humans, aliens and even a telepathic creature that most closely resembled an Earth slug at one point, its thoughts solely focused on food and survival and sex.  As it happened, Jack's main concern at that point had been convincing it he and the three others he was with at the time were not a threat to the creature, and not very tasty either.  It hadn't been until he was suffocating under the slug’s body mass that he'd even noticed the other thought.  It might not even have been so bad if the slug’s secretions hadn't eaten through synthetic fibres so easily.

Organic life had a certain pattern, certain needs, every single creature had basic instincts that overrode all others or could be understood by another species.  Most of the times Jack had been in contact with another mind it had been for a specific purpose and both parties had known what that was.  It was two minds working together, or fighting against each other, but both knowing exactly what was required.

This was more like entering help into google, hitting 'I feel lucky' and trying to get exactly the right help you needed from one hit.  The machine was there, it could feel him, but it had no idea what he wanted so was sending everything at once, a constant rush of noise and information that threatened to overwhelm him.

Nothing made sense, there were no words, no sense of structure, just images and sounds and smells and sensations that he wasn't even sure how to describe.  It was completely alien and it was waiting for him to tell it what to do.

The problem was, as he fought against the tide of noise in his mind, Jack realised he had absolutely no idea how to do that.

***********************************

“I'm getting some sort of activity in the egg, thermal readings have changed, it's getting warmer-”

“Jack's brain waves are all over the place, if this carries on he could have a seizure, but looks like he's handling it for now.”

“Surface metal is changing, it seems to be moulding itself to his hand-”

“I'm picking up more of the infection in his bloodstream, the thing’s trying to fight back and wipe out his language centres, his body should be able to heal and keep up with it for a bit but if it keeps doing this he may take some damage-”

***************************************

Jack could feel his heart racing as he tried to keep himself under control and remember the brutal training he had received at the agency, attack after attack trying to get into his mind, and the way he had stopped it.  It was such a stupid sounding trick but one that worked; to imagine a barrier in his mind and build it, blocking out the invader one obstacle at a time.  Some people imagined doors, each memory or probe a room behind a door, and closing the doors blocked them out.  Others maybe a reflection of light on a pool, the light growing brighter until nothing else could be seen.

To Jack, it had always been far more literal than that.  Barriers, safety, to him it had always meant buildings, strong walls and heavy bricks.  As a child his first den had been built with bags of the sand that covered his home, the design crude but effective.  He and his best friend had filled the bags and stacked them up, creating a circular fort that they hid in for the afternoon, safe behind its walls as they threw plump Juga berries at their other friends.  The dark juice had stained their fingers and turned the sand purple.  As the others had fought back, the sand bags had been splotched with purple and made a right mess but they had done their job, keeping the two boys safe from harm.

Years later, on his training, when told to create a barrier to hide behind, his thoughts had returned to those bags.  In his mind he grabbed them one by one, throwing them into a wall quickly, the dried stains making an odd pattern as they landed but forming a solid wall.  It had been crude but effective.

Right now he struggled to do the same again, the bags of his childhood replaced with the more familiar sand bags of the twentieth century, the original memory of where he had got the idea from lost.  But the purple stains still remained, just one of a hundred echoes of forgotten memories in his mind.

Building up his barriers quickly, the flood of information began to slow a little, each bag blocking a little more and a little more as he began to take control.  It was hard work, his body aching, but he was starting to regain control of his own mind and could feel the machine quieten down, still there, still waiting for his instruction, but the chaos was fading.  Instead of a crazy mix of sensations there was more order, more control.  He got the impression of the egg as being like an animal, maybe like a guard dog, just sitting patiently, waiting for an order.

The question was, how did he tell it to sit instead of kill?

**************************

 

Ianto wasn't sure when he had got to this point.  Sometimes it seemed like only a second ago he had been punching Jack to the ground, anger and sheer hatred surging through his body, promising to watch him die painfully.  If only he had known then just how many times that wish would come true.  Enough times that hatred turned to concern turned to-

This was crazy.

He could feel Gwen's arm tighten around him, correctly judging the tension in his body as the urge to run down the steps and pull them away from Jack, to disconnect him from the wires and set him free.  She was holding him steady, offering him support, her friendship and love, letting him know she was there for him.

He was never entirely sure when that had happened either.  When she had gone from being colleague to friend to competition and finally back to friend again.  Her crush on Jack, and whatever it was Jack saw in her, had somehow never come between them.  When it came to loving Jack maybe misery really did love company.  It had certainly taken Jack leaving them both behind to bring them together properly.

That, and Rhys' proposal taking her off the market of course.

He couldn't tell what was going on below them but he could read Jack's face all too easily.  Whatever was going on in his body and mind it was hurting him.  Owen was concerned, an image of Jack's body projected onto the wall giving a clue as to why.  Even Ianto could read the small army of blue dots surging through Jack's body, streaming up from his hand to his brain.  From what Jack had tried to show him, he was supposed to be immune, but from here it certainly didn't look that way.

As for Tosh, she was hard to read through the suit, her body language hidden in loose plastic and as she faced away from him he couldn't see her eyes.  But the tone of her voice was still calm, still controlled.  If she was okay he could hold back for now.

He was vaguely aware of pain in his hands from gripping the rail tight, his knuckles bright white through his skin, and he forced himself to take a deep breath and try to relax a little.  Goodness knew how long this whole thing would take and he didn't want to pass out or something stupid like that before it was over.  That would be embarrassing.

Besides, his headache was still pretty bad and the pounding of his pulse in his skull wasn't helping.  Letting go of the rail with one hand he brought his fingers up to his temple, the coldness of the metal having seeped into them and making them soothingly cool.  Resting against Gwen, he felt her  cuddle up to him and he smiled softly, letting go of the railing to wrap his arm around her in return, trying not to grip too tightly onto her shoulder.  It was all going to be alright.

It had to be.

******************************************

Jack could finally hear Tosh and Owen again, their voices faint over the roar of strange sounds and images from the egg, his wall firmly in place and holding the worst of it back, letting him peek over the top at what he wanted to.  He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but had enough awareness back to feel his body in the chair, his muscles so tense that he bet they wouldn't be able to get his hand away from the egg even if they wanted to now.

The egg.

In his mind it was a strange jagged river running alongside his barrier, the sandbags holding it back but he could see the colours and shapes of it as it flowed past.  Focusing, he let himself concentrate on one stream coming from it, mentally dipping his hand into it and sensing an almost pure sense of purpose and control.  There were no words, just images of things he vaguely recognised as being biological.  It must be something to do with the way it infected people but the sense of it was so set that he doubted it had any control.  It was just the bullet.  He needed the trigger.

Returning to his search, he ignored the ache in his head.  A headache he could get over.  He could even get over being dead, but being alone?  That wasn't an option.

Picking another likely looking stream he tried again.

**********************************

“Damn, this thing is playing nasty, it knows it’s under attack, there's some sort of toxin going into his bloodstream.”  Owen quickly analysed the readings coming from Jack's body and searched through the fridges around the room, grabbing small vials of liquids and hastily sticking a needle into the vials, pulling back a small amount of each.  “No time to worry about an allergic reaction, not that it will wind him up too much anyway.”  Jabbing the needle into the catheter on Jack's arm, he hastily injected the mix.  “This should keep the worst at bay but he really needs to get a move on.”

“The egg is not showing any signs of shutting down but I honestly don't know what it's doing.  There's nothing to threaten us yet.”  Glancing at Jack, she frowned at the sweat starting to gather on his forehead.  “I don't suppose that report Ianto found said anything about what happened to the psychic?”

Laughing once, a humourless bark, Owen shook his head.  “Nope, never anything that useful in the archives.  Besides, Jack can't die so at least we know it can't kill him.”  Glancing up at the railing, his eyes tightened as he caught Ianto rubbing his forehead again.  “It's the rest of us we've gotta worry about.”

******************************************

Jack was lost.  Nothing seemed right, he had located something that felt like the delivery system, another area that felt like guidance, a third that felt like some sort of database but nothing that felt right for the control system.  That was assuming of course that it even had one.  He'd tried to affect the few systems he had found but couldn't work out how.  The few times he'd had this process mentioned it had tended to be in lectures, the same lectures a certain blue skinned male he was more than a little attracted to attended.  His attention had never been 100% on the lecture and he was sure he'd missed something vital.  

If he survived this with his marbles intact and ever managed to fix his wrist strap again, he was going to travel back to his agency days and yell at himself to stop fantasising about how good his hand would look against blue skin and actually pay some attention for a change.

He'd tried simply yelling at it to stop but it hadn't made any difference.  With no language of it's own he had to find a way to convey the thought behind the word instead.  But even the thought was so tied up in culture and language.  All the visual signs he'd picked up for stop over the past century were very Earth specific; big red road signs, the word stop, red traffic lights...  Red generally meant danger or stop, but only to humans and only in this time.

He tried the image of the colour mauve, the universal colour for danger and felt a flicker of interest from the egg but then nothing.  It obviously knew the only danger here was to Jack, not to the egg or it's mission.

He tried emotions, anger, fear, surprise, tried screaming at it in his mind, pictured himself smashing the egg against a wall, but still nothing.  If anything the egg seemed to react particularly badly to that, a wave of tingling pain like pins and needles rushing up his whole left arm making him gasp.  This wasn’t working.

If a human psychic, a 20th century, never seen the stars, probably never left Cardiff human psychic could defuse one of these things then why couldn't he?  What was he missing?

At the thought of Cardiff he felt his mind wander slightly, the memory of a hundred thousand nights in the city and a hundred thousand days walking its streets flashing past.  His city was in trouble and he couldn't do a damn thing to help it, he couldn't help his home.

Something within the egg stirred, almost as though it had turned to look at him properly, and he held very still, his mind trying to hang onto whatever image had been in his mind last.  It was him and Ianto, sitting on the bench down by the bay just watching the mad seagulls attack the muffin crumbs Jack had brushed off his coat.  It was a daft image, just a small memory, but something about it had made the egg notice him.

But what?

**********************************

“Uh oh.”

“What uh oh?” Owen snapped quickly, glaring at Tosh as her gloved fingers flew over the computers.

“I've got an increase in temperature in the egg, two degrees and rising.  Something's going on in there.”

“You think Jack's getting the hang of it?”  Staring at the medical readouts, Owen swore as a spike in brain activity shot through the graphs.  “Well he's certainly got something going on in there, if he's not careful he's going to burst a blood vessel soon.”

“He'd heal, right?”

“If he can survive being shot in the head I'm sure a little brain bleeding won't hurt, but I'd rather not risk it.  Can you slow down the connection at all, give him a breather?”

“I'll try, I don't want to bring it down too fast though, it might be too much of a shock.”

“Just see what you can do, but hurry!”

**************************************

Ianto couldn’t hold back any more, slipping out of Gwen’s arms to hurry down the steps, keeping back from the others but still needing to be closer to Jack.  Jack looked like hell, his skin drenched in sweat as he fought the egg, his eyes darting back and forth behind their lids.  Clinging onto the flimsy chain rail, Ianto fought the urge to get closer still, then winced as he smelt something burning.  The egg was getting so hot it was burning Jack’s skin.

Running out of the autopsy bay, he ignored the shouts of the others and hurried into Jack’s office, turning over boxes and hunting through drawers.  They had to be here, Jack had been using them just the other day, someone had accidentally knocked a Sunsphere out of its box and the stupid thing had been hovering all over the hub.  

As they have a substantial life span and would have kept the Hub daylight bright for weeks, and as Myfanwy had enough trouble coping with the idea of “bedtime” as it was, the thing had to go.  It had taken them the best part of an afternoon to catch it.  A bizarre game involving two tennis rackets covered in foil, a hockey stick, and a large sheet of metal had been improvised with Jack, armed with two large heatproof gloves, as catcher.

The gloves were huge, how could he not find them, he hadn’t out them back in the stores yet and Jack certainly wouldn’t have-

With a small cry of triumph, Ianto spotted the gloves under Jack’s desk, just the fingertips visible down beyond the smooth wood.  Grabbing the gloves, he ran back to the autopsy room, pulling one glove on as he hurried down the steps.  He ignored Tosh’s startled exclamation and reached out, carefully lifting the egg up from Jack’s lap.  His fingers were wrapped too tightly around it, the smell of burnt skin stronger now, but he didn’t want to pull them away.  Lifting the egg up just a little, he slipped the glove under it, protecting Jack’s lap.

A slight smile formed on Jack’s lips and Ianto wanted so much to touch him, to let him know he was here, but wasn’t sure if it would make things worse.  Dropping the egg down again, he stepped back.

The sudden wave of pain through his head caught him by surprise, his heartbeat still fast from the sudden burst of activity and making his head pound. Bringing his fingers up to his head quickly he staggered, wobbling back against the wall as Toshiko reached out for him, catching him and making sure he got his balance back.

Nodding to her, he stood up straighter again, ignoring the pounding as he caught the look Owen threw him.  It wasn’t curiosity or professional concern, it was hard and worried and terrified.

Owen didn’t need to ask what was going on.  He already knew.

Glancing at Gwen, Ianto spotted the tightening around her eyes and the look of pain hidden there and swallowed hard.  This wasn’t just a little inconvenience, a problem speaking and a slight headache, this was turning serious.  No wonder they were letting Jack push himself so hard.  He caught the look Owen gave him, a shared look of the sheer knowledge of what was going on flashing between them.  They didn’t have time to play around.

This was killing them.

Leaning back against the wall, Ianto closed his eyes and let the cool tiles soothe him as he got his balance back.  Even though he knew Jack couldn’t hear him, and even if he could he wouldn’t understand it, he couldn’t keep himself from whispering anyway.  “Come on Jack.  Don’t let us down.”

***********************************

Jack wasn’t sure when he noticed it, but there was something else going on around him, something that was upsetting Tosh and Owen but at the same time didn’t feel like a threat.  A small smile came over him as he somehow recognised the presence.  Ianto.  He hadn’t noticed it before but he could feel Ianto and Gwen in the room.  The egg was connected to them, monitoring its progress in infecting them, keeping tabs on their minds.  And because he was wrapped up in it too he could feel them, like ghosts in the corner of his eye, not really there if he tried to look at them but he could catch glimpses every now and then.  Suddenly he understood; the infection wasn't really biological at all but mechanical.

It was nanotechnology, the small machines, that usually lay dormant on the surface of the egg, were transferred to each person who touched it.  Once inside a host, they used the persons own biology against them, travelling to the brain, mutating their cells to create and spread illness.  No wonder Owen hadn't picked up on any infection, Jack realised; the machines were almost invisible until they adapted to their host.  

They had a low level ability to communicate with each other, a very low level telepathic field between the machines, that allowed the egg to process the new DNA and learn from it, to realise its weaknesses and send the information back to the individual machines.  That was how they began to learn.

Then, once the best way to infect the hosts was determined, the Nanos became self sufficient, no longer needing the egg's help to infect and spread and change people.  It was brilliant really, and as a side effect his connection with the egg let him feel the residual contact with the Nanos nearby.  He could hear them, could feel Gwen and Ianto.

They were in pain, worried and scared but there was more to it, a sense of...  of hope.  Of trust.  Of trust in him, to be able to do this, to be able to save them.  It was like warm soup on a cold day, sliding into his body, soothing through him and helping him push the pain away for a little longer.  He could feel parts of his brain starting to shut down, the tingling in his arm fading into a rising numbness, unable to move his limb at all.  He was starting to have a stroke, blood vessels in his brain bursting with the pressure.  If he didn’t figure this out soon he was going to die.

It wasn’t his own death that worried him, but the knowledge that if they didn’t stop this, so many others would die.  Carys, Tim Evans, the others from Flat 9, from Colum hall, whole swathes of this years brightest wiped out, their families, little Charlie Evans, bright as a button and reminding him so much of Steven, Dr Thomas, the staff at the hospital, Gwen...

And Ianto.  

He felt such a wave of loss, of hopelessness at the thought, that it threatened to overwhelm him.  He didn’t know how to do this, the Doctor would have been able to fix it; no doubt if he was here they would all be sitting down with a nice cup of tea telling him how brilliant he was by now.  He would be all false modesty and 'what, little old me' but loving all the attention.  Whereas Jack couldn’t even figure it out.  There had to be a way, he had to force this thing to shut down, he had to make it listen-

*********************************

Ianto watched on the display as an alarm sounded, Owen’s scan highlighting an area of Jack’s brain, showing the damage occurring there.  As he looked at Jack’s body his left arm went limp, the fingers curling up into his palm like they did when his arm went to sleep.  That usually happened when they were curled up in bed, Ianto's head resting on Jacks arm until it became too uncomfortable for him.  Ianto would lift his head and wrap his fingers through Jack’s curled ones, teasing them out and rubbing them as the feeling returned.  

Even though he knew it wouldn’t work now, that this wasn’t just a temporary loss of blood but a loss of the impulses that would drive his limb, Ianto stepped forward and stood beside Jack, reaching out for his hand.  Owen gave him a quick glare, wondering what he was doing, then nodded his agreement.  It shouldn’t do any harm then.

Taking Jack’s hand in his, Ianto rubbed his fingers, feeling the slackness of them against his and concentrated on nothing else.  Jack was always accusing him of being too much of an old romantic at heart, despite the fact that their relationship was far from the stuff of fairytales.  At least, not any that Disney would be bringing to the big screen anytime soon.

But, as he held Jack’s hand, Ianto couldn’t help a faint smile creeping over his face as he remembered listening to Rhi reading bedtime stories to the kids when they were small, all princesses and princes and happy ever afters.  If Jack moved his fingers, if Jack's arm could wake up, then maybe just maybe that would break the spell.

****************************************

Jack gasped in his mind at the sensation of warmth on his numb arm, an odd sensation that wasn’t so much about touch but another presence.  Ianto.  This close to him, to the egg, he could feel more of the young man. It was strange, he could only pick up the very barest flashes of the thoughts going through Ianto’s head, and for some reason there was an image of himself in full armour on horseback.

Either the lad was starting to develop a role playing kink, which, whilst this was hardly the time or place, was always something Jack was willing to explore, or he was playing out some very weird story in his head.  Whatever the case was, he would have to ask him about it later, maybe when they finally got that dinner.

Dinner. Jack wanted to have that dinner so very much, but right now all he could feel was pain and fear from the current crisis.  He thought of Ianto’s flat, the kitchen clean and simple, all smooth lines and shiny steel in the minimalist light wood and cream look so plugged by the home makeover shows.  It could almost be considered cold but was warmed up by touches of Ianto here and there.  

A photo of the whole team at the last “team building” outing (a bad karaoke bar) was stuck to the fridge, a small handmade clay magnet that he knew came from Ianto's niece holding it in place.  The tea towel hooked neatly by the drawer was a London tourist one Jack had brought back as a joke from the last time he had visited London for meetings. The tea and coffee caddies on the side were a joke secret Santa present from the Christmas before.

It looked almost like a picture from a magazine in its simplicity but it was only when you looked closely that you saw the real nature of the room, that it was truly someone's home.  Much like Ianto himself, so simple on the outside but really hiding secret depths.

And home.

He really didn’t want to lose it.  He would give anything to save it-

The egg stirred slowly, almost as though looking at him curiously, the mental image in Jack's mind of a dog suddenly pricking up its ears at an unknown sound.  A thought passed from it, no words, just a feeling and strange images, not quite resolving into anything coherent in Jack’s mind.  Focusing on the thought, he tried to put it into a context he could understand.  

A memory passed through his mind.  He could see the Doctor, feel himself on the Valiant and that sense of helplessness, but also determination.  Whatever it took, whatever happened to him, he would get through it, he would sacrifice himself to keep the Doctor safe, to protect Martha’s family, to save as many as he could.  No matter what happened to him.

He felt a feeling like attention, waiting alertness from the egg, and suddenly he understood how to stop it.  It was a weapon but it wasn’t designed to kill, just to change.  He couldn’t force it to stop, couldn’t ever just tell it to stop its mission, but he could ask.  It wasn’t designed to kill, so to stop it all he had to do was persuade it that the cost of what it was doing was so great, to prove that the damage it was doing was so great that it could override the greatest instinct of all; self preservation.

All he had to do to save the others was sacrifice himself.

And not just to death itself.  If he gave himself to it, he knew there was no way he would emerge unscathed, he could feel the power of it in his mind and he was terrified of it.

But the choice was made.  Jack lowered the barriers again sandbag by sandbag, letting the egg wash through him, the thoughts and impulses overriding his mind completely.  It was eroding him, washing him away, putting itself in his place and taking everything he knew, using the information to boost its own programming.  He could feel his mind breaking fragment by fragment and knew that even when his body died this time there was a good chance some of this damage would be permanent.  

After all, the brain was a mysterious thing; through all his life so far, despite his immortality he was still vulnerable to all the usual dangers that affected memory.  He could be retconned and he could forget just like any other person.  He could lose people through time and distance taking the memory away from him.  He could be shot in the head and regrow the brain cells perfectly but have trouble remembering what he had for breakfast or what colour tie Ianto had worn yesterday or what was written on the badges on Owen’s lab coat.  

He could lose himself this time, no going back, he could forget all he was, all he ever had been and everyone around him, everyone he had ever met.  And for the sake of just one city, one time - not even the whole human race, just one small island - could he really risk eternity trapped in a broken mind for that?

Focusing on the feel of Ianto’s hand on his, of Gwen’s gentle concern and fear, Owen’s busy determination and Tosh’s clear intellect hiding her own fears, he mentally shrugged.  For a few thousand people, no, it wasn’t worth the cost.

For these four, for this city, for his home?  Hell yes.

Concentrating hard, he pulled down the last of his barriers, surrendering himself to the egg and his own fears fully.  As he jumped in, he kept the image of his home town with him, just a bench, a cardboard cup of coffee, and the right person to sit beside him...

**********************************

The alarms screamed loudly, sounding the destruction of Jack in deafening tones even as Tosh shouted over them, grabbing Ianto’s hand and dragging him back from Jack.  “It’s starting to emit a toxic gas, I can’t stop it, we need to seal it off and get you all out of here.  Watch out for sparks, I think it may be flammable too.”

“I’ll stay, I don’t even breathe-“

As the sound of powerful extractor fans surged into life, Toshiko lunged forward.  Grabbing the egg in her gloved hands, she winced at the heat of it trying to burn through her gloves and grabbed the thicker ones that Ianto had used, wrapping them around it as she tried to prise Jack’s fingers off it.  “You won’t be able to touch it without damaging your hands, and if your skin burns it won't recover, so just get those two out of here, now!  I’ll handle it, just go, but hurry back!”

Nodding and finally moving, Owen cast one more desperate look at Jack before grabbing his wrist strap from the tray and bodily pulling Ianto away from him, dragging him towards the stairs and motioning to Gwen to move it too.  Her movements were uncoordinated, almost as though she was drunk, and he suspected the damage to her brain was starting to get to the serious stages.  

Pulling them both out of the Autopsy bay he pushed them to the lift, putting Ianto to kneel on it first before passing Gwen to him, not trusting either of them to be able to balance properly standing on the small step right now.  Covering his mouth with his hand, he motioned to the pair of them to do the same and nodded as Ianto grabbed a hankie from his pocket and handed it to Gwen to cover her mouth before using his sleeve on his own face.

Using Jack’s strap, Owen found the lift controls and started it up, watching as the stone began to rise, Ianto and Gwen watching him mutely and starting to cough as the gas crept into the main hub.  “Come on, faster you piece of junk.”  Muttering under his breath, Owen watched until he was sure they would have time to get out before any lock down was triggered, then ran back down the steps, jumping the last few and skidding into place beside Tosh.  She had had to break Jack’s fingers, pulling him off the egg and leaving a good layer or six of his melted skin behind, his fingermarks all too clear on its surface.

Wincing, Owen grabbed the storage box and held it open for her, tilting it as she tried to get her gloved hands, the egg and the thicker gloves into the small space, finally managing to drop it in.  The improvised cap to connect the egg to their machines had melted against it, impossible to remove now, but she had cut through the wires and it was now free of the boosters she had put into place.

Owen glanced up at the scans, seeing the continuing collapse of Jack’s brain played out in brilliant technicolour and shook his head.  They were still connected, it hadn’t worked-

As Toshiko finally shut the lid the brain activity monitors watching Jack flatlined into silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the first time Jack's died for his friends, but no one knows when or even if he will wake up the same as he was before - and if his sacrifice was in time to save those affected by the illness.

Ianto and Gwen supported each other as the stone ground its way into place and they clambered to their feet, careful to stay within its filtered field until they were upright. Wrapping an arm around each other, they staggered off the step and made their way as fast as they could towards the Tourist Office.  If nothing else they could stay warm in there until Owen let them back down.  From the way Owen had been acting Ianto guessed that the egg's final defence mechanism had been some sort of gas attack.

At least he hoped it was a final defence.  If it hadn’t been, if Jack had died without defusing the egg...  Helping Gwen down the steps, Ianto fought to keep from blacking out as he negotiated the wooden stairs, a tight grip on Gwen and his other hand wrapped around the handrail.  If he could have had a third hand to keep his brain from exploding out through his temples he would have taken it, even though he knew his skull was intact really.

The fact that his head was still killing him wasn’t a good sign.

Opening the door, Ianto had to let go of Gwen to make his way through and felt his knees shaking as he staggered through, feeling as though he was drunk.  As soon as she was clear, he pulled the door to after her and made his way across the office to lean heavily on the counter.  Pressing the button for the secret door, he saw the flash of red light that indicated a problem and shook his head as he let it rest against the cool wood.  They were locked out.  Whatever was going on down there had triggered a lockdown; either that or Owen and Tosh had locked themselves in manually.

He heard the hiss and thud as Gwen let herself slide to the floor, her legs out in front of her as she leaned against the counter.  It didn’t look that comfortable but, as his legs protested, Ianto couldn’t really think of anywhere else he could go right now so let himself slide to the ground beside her.  Wrapping their arms into a half embrace again, they rested their heads against each other and held on tight, waiting for news.

*********************************************

“Is that it?”  Owen asked quietly, the alarms going mute again and plunging them back out of their frenzy of activity.

“I...  I think so.”  They froze, just standing there for what felt like years, the sounds of the venting air seeming to fill their thoughts with a similar white noise, making them unable to react.

“No boom?”

“No boom,” Tosh confirmed, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.  “I think we're safe.”

“Jack...”

Owen moved as fast as he could as he unhooked Jack from the equipment, Jack's skin already turning that uniquely pale shade as his body surrendered itself to death yet again.  He had seen Jack die so many times now and was always unsure whether to bother trying to help or to just let his body do its own thing and wait.  As soon as Jack was disconnected, Owen looked at the scans of his brain, searching for any sign of activity.  The damage was extensive, the scans showing whole areas of serious injury.  

“How’s he doing?”  Toshiko asked, hastily pulling the equipment out of the way and off of Jack's body so Owen could work.

“Dead.  How’s the egg?”

“Not sure,” she said, glancing at the readings.  “It seems to be going dormant again, but I’d need to open the box to be sure and the gas is still dissipating so I can't check for a few minutes.  Not to mention it’s still red hot.”  Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the wall.  “I think it's really over.”

They stared at each other in silence, Tosh's suit rising and falling with her slowing breaths as she calmed down, and Owen risked a small smile.  Reaching out a hand, he placed it over hers and simply nodded, the closest he could come to acknowledging a job well done.  Especially as they had no idea if it had worked or not.

Returning to his patient, he shook his head.  Turning Jack’s scorched palm over in his hands, Owen winced at the damage and decided that this was one of those occasions when he would give ‘nature’ or whatever the hell it was that Jack’s system did to itself a helping hand.  “Right, okay so we'd better let the egg calm down a bit before we try anything else.  How’re the vents doing?”

Checking her readings, Toshiko nodded to herself and looked up at the ceiling, the hiss of the Hub's extraction system in overdrive echoing through the enclosed space.  “Good, the air should be back to safe levels within ten minutes.”  Walking over to the box, she lifted it carefully and headed for the stairs.  “I'm going to take this to the lab and try and see if anything has changed, most of the equipment here is too fried to use now.

“Great, listen, I'm gonna try and fix Jack up as much as I can, as soon as the air in here is clear we need to get Gwen and Ianto back in here.  We've no way of knowing if all this did any bloody good without them to check out.  Any idea where they went?”

“I'll check as soon as I have this secured.”  Pausing at the top of the stairs she looked back at the crumpled figure still strapped into the chair, the scans all showing a broken mind inside that body.  “Say hi to Jack for me when he wakes up,” she added hopefully.  Owen shot her a brief smile, nodding to her as she left him alone with his broken boss.

“Here we go again, eh Jack?”  Owen set to work undoing the straps and removing all the last traces of medical and mechanical assistance from Jack.  Free at last, Owen focused on checking him for physical injuries.  His hand was the worst, the burns right through to the bone and the sight was enough to make Owen grateful he couldn't really smell any more.  “Looks like we're gonna be off barbecue ribs for a while, you don't half make a mess sometimes.”  

Setting to work cleaning and dressing Jack's physical wounds, Owen kept half an eye on the brain readings, watching and hoping for the signs of Jack recovering.  Nothing yet, but it wasn't as though they had ever bothered to test what a normal response time was for him.  Generally speaking it was a few minutes to recover for a clean wound, sometimes an hour or so. And, just that once, days.

Owen focused on the task at hand, trying not to think about the bigger picture right now.  The kids at the hospital who would be in agony as their minds broke down, of Gwen and Ianto suffering up above him on the Plass, of all the people who would be infected and die from this.  Of the prospect of being alone with this for the rest of his unnatural life.

Instead, he called upon his training and focused on the one patient and the injury in front of him.  There was nothing he could do for the wider world until they could figure out if Jack's attempt to defuse the egg had worked.  But right now he still had a patient.  There was no visible sign of healing going on yet as he carefully wrapped Jack's hand, layers of protection slipping into place slowly.  Hopefully it would help Jack recover faster, or maybe at least with less pain.

Glancing at the readouts again, Owen wasn't sure if he saw a flicker of movement on the readings or not.  Securing the final dressing around Jack's hand, he looked down at his own covered hand and allowed a sardonic smile to creep onto his face.  “Well, would you look at that, now we've got something else in common.”  Placing Jack's hand into his lap gently, Owen took in the slight scorch marks on his trousers, the fabric melted in places from the heat.  “Yeah, you know what, I think I'll let your own healing thing take care of that.  Or maybe Ianto can sort your red hot thighs out when he gets back.”

The worst of the physical injuries fixed, Owen stepped back to stare at the readings, willing them to change.  “Come on Jack, that was worth at least a flicker.”  Leaning closer, he lowered his voice but kept watching the readings.  “Tell you what, if you've managed to fix Ianto I'll personally order him to rub ointment on your burnt bits for as long as it takes.  Doctor's orders, he can't argue with that”  Tapping his bandaged hand against his thigh, Owen watched the air quality readings for the Hub improve slowly even as Jack's never changed.  

“Nearly there.  Come on Jack, you want to be awake for when Ianto and Gwen get back here, right?”  Checking Tosh's medical monitoring program he slapped his palm harder against his thigh, not feeling anything but the action the best he could do without really damaging himself.  They were starting to get reports of the affected slipping into unconsciousness.  “Shit.  Come on Jack...”

*************************************

Toshiko pushed the box under the fume hood and sealed it in there, manipulating the mechanical arms to open the box itself and get to the egg.  It was still exuding gas but she was venting it as fast as it was appearing.  The temperature readings of the egg were dropping rapidly as she lifted it free and gasped as she saw it.

The stains of the melted metal and skin had gone, the surface of the egg completely clean again, but no longer smooth.  Rings had appeared in the metal, the ridges lining its back were gone and instead the shape of a handprint was embossed on the front of the egg.  Placing the egg safely on the floor of the case, she set the scanners to work and hurried over to another computer, quickly finding the image of Ianto and Gwen slumped on the floor of the Tourist office through the CCTV network.

“Oh no...”  Leaving the scans running, she overrode the lockout to the Tourist office and ran for the stairs as best she could in the suit.  “Owen, Gwen and Ianto need help, are we nearly clear?”

“Yeah,” he shouted back from the Autopsy bay, “we're back to breathable levels, lets go for it!”  Running up the steps to join her, they ran to get their friends.

**********************************

Ianto looked up at the sound of pounding feet, his eyes focusing blearily on the hidden door as it slid open, the white suited figure of Tosh closely followed by Owen, his familiar scowl in place.  “Gabble hound stop catch?”

Shaking his head as much as he could, Ianto let himself be helped to his feet, Owen's arm around his waist as he was walked back down to the hub.  Leaning gratefully against his colleague, he couldn't focus on much except the pounding in his head, aware that Gwen was being helped along behind him but unable to worry about it too much now.  His body felt funny, as though everything was going to sleep.  

It reminded him of a time in training at Torchwood One when one of his rivals had 'accidentally' caught him with a stun gun.  He had been jelly for an hour, wobbling about all over the place as his body slowly came back under his control.  It had taken a lunch date with a mousey haired archivist, a smuggled vial of alien hormones and bribing a gorgeous young lady to deliver it to his rival before he could get his own back.  He wasn't entirely proud of himself for what he'd done back then now, but at the time seeing the other guy turn purple and start humping the conference table during a departmental briefing had been completely worth it.

Revenge was a funny thing though; you couldn't always be sure things would work out the way you intended.  The girl he'd bribed had been so horrified at what had happened she'd ended up dating the guy out of guilt and pity and, after falling for him, they'd ended up married.  She was one of the other survivors; she'd been on maternity leave at the time of the attack on Torchwood One.  His actions had left his rival embarrassed for a day but right now the woman he'd loved was alive and well and a part of him lived on with her.

Whereas Ianto was unlikely to survive the day and was dating an immortal who would get over him all too quickly.  No legacy, no great impact.  He wasn't even going to go out saving the world, just another body for the collection, unremarkable, just a footnote in a file and initials scattered throughout the archives.

Shaking off his melancholy, Ianto gasped in pain as the alarms for the Hub door went off, the sound splitting his head and making him close his eyes against the lights too.  This really hurt.  Letting Owen guide him to the couch, he caught a glimpse of Jack still dead in the chair and glanced at Owen questioningly.  Shaking his head, Owen tried to get Ianto to the couch but he refused to sit, carrying on towards the steps as best he could.

He could feel Owen give in, the grip changing from trying to stop him to supporting him down the stairs, but forcing him towards the table rather than Jack's chair.  Activating the scans, Owen checked Ianto's readings, the pressure in his brain from the infection showing up as a purple swathe, almost like a giant bruise inside his head.  Glancing at the readings, Ianto raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  Well, at least that explained the headache.  

Ianto could hear Gwen cry out in pain upstairs and wondered if the hospital kids were faring any better.  At least they could have the really good painkillers to keep them going, not to mention the chance to be sedated, assuming there was anyone left who could read the bottles to administer the drugs.

Speaking of the good stuff, Ianto winced as he felt the familiar prick of an injection in his neck and glared at Owen.  The soft haze of painkillers began to filter through him and he managed a  tight smile as Owen hurried up the stairs to Gwen.  Locating the readings that showed Jack's condition, Ianto frowned at the lack of activity but tried not to worry.  Jack had been down for longer before, he would come back, he always did.

Easing himself off the table, Ianto carefully unlocked the wheels and pushed it closer to Jack, aligning it so he could reach Jack without getting off it again.  Carefully clambering back up, Ianto frowned as he felt the disorientation getting to him and allowed himself to collapse down onto it fully, the cold metal a sharp sensation through the fabric of his suit as he settled down.  Turning his head to watch Jack, he blew out a long tired breath, feeling himself give in to the exhaustion and pain in his body.

But that didn't mean he couldn't still do anything to let Jack know he was there.

Grinning sleepily, Ianto closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands, staring at the ceiling and feeling the fuzziness of the drugs lift him away.  Sucking in a deep breath, he relaxed his shoulders and began to sing to himself quietly.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight...”

********************************

Gwen smiled to herself as the headache faded a little, the drugs flowing through her system and watched as Owen and Tosh hurried back down to the Autopsy room.  Looking round the Hub, Gwen wondered if the Water Tower always looked that pretty or if it was just her imagination.

Making her way to her feet, she fell back into the sofa twice before she was upright again, the sound of Ianto singing echoing around the space and making her giggle.  He wasn't that bad really, all things considered.  Although the choice of song was definitely an interesting one.  Staggering slowly around the platform, Gwen tilted her head to the side.  

She was probably imagining it but it sounded like there was a noise coming from the lab.  Shrugging to herself, she looked down so she could make sure she was placing one foot in front of the other and made her way across the Hub.  It was probably nothing but she had nothing else to do, she should really try to make herself useful.

***********************************

Owen rolled his eyes as he leaned over Ianto, shining a light into his eyes whilst Tosh held his head still.  He was still singing, laughing a little every now and then and trying to shift away from their grip.  “Yep, he's wasted.  Knew he probably would be, I had to give them the really good stuff to make sure it would work.”

“And his head?”

Owen glanced at the scans and frowned.  “He's still breaking down, he just won't care about it much any more.  What about the egg?”

“The scans are running now but the pattern on it has changed, Jack definitely managed to do something to it.”

“Cool, look I've got these two space cadets, you get back up there, maybe there's something-”

They stopped at the sound of a scream echoing through the space and just stared at each other before they both spoke at the same time.  “Gwen!”

Running out of the Autopsy bay, Ianto watched them go with a sleepy grin, taking a deep breath before starting all over again with a new song.  “Spy on me baby, use satellite, Infrared to see me move through the night...”

**********************************

Owen and Tosh skidded into the lab area, freezing as they spotted Gwen standing by the open fume hood, the egg in her hands.  “Oh shit,” Owen said quickly, “please tell me that thing's stopped kicking out gas like Myfanwy after a meat feast pizza-”

Tosh hurried forward and grabbed the egg from Gwen, hastily putting it back into the box and checking Gwen's hands.  “She's not burnt, looks a little red but that's just heat.”

“I'm bumble,” Gwen said quickly, pulling her hands back a little shakily, “it was candle a shock.”

“Yeah, really shocking when you do something stu...”  Owen trailed off before lunging forwards and grabbing Gwen's shoulders, looking into her eyes.  “What did you say?”

Smiling a little drunkenly, she grabbed him back.  “I bran flakes I'm fine!  You understood me?  Tosh, you smell what I'm saying?”

“Mostly, a little muddled but I can almost understand you,” Tosh confirmed, checking the readings of the egg again.  “Oh my God, he did it.  It's not infecting any more, it's curing.  It's reversing the effects when you touch it now.”

“Bloody hell.”

“I just felt like hero was calling to pork so I picked it up.” Gwen said with a giggle.  “And then it sort of tingled and poof my headache was tangoed.  I was google so I screamed.”

“We've got to get this to Ianto.”  Tosh grabbed the egg and ran for the door, Gwen wobbling along after her until Owen wrapped an arm around her to help.

“I'm fine.”

“You're not fine until I say you're fine so just keep walking.  And talking.  Never thought I'd say it but I really missed your voice.”

“Awwwwwwwwww,” Gwen said with a soppy grin and stopped to hug him again.  “You're too sweet jaunty Owen tissue.”

“And you're wasted Gwen Cooper, so lets get you sorted out shall we?”

“I thought jeep never ask.”

*************************************

Tosh ran down the steps as best she could, Ianto's sleepy eyes following her around the room until they focused on the egg.  “Oooo muggles!”  Reaching out for it, he made grabbing motions with his hands.  “Click!”

Holding her breath, Tosh pressed the egg into his hands, watching the way his eyes went so wide as it touched his skin.  A quick glance at the scan readings showed the giant purple swathe across his head fading, small streaks of activity going on beneath the surface as he gasped, shivering on the table.  “Shit!”

Grinning, Tosh turned back as Ianto sat up, staring at the egg in his hands then up at her.  “Ianto?  Can you understand me?”

Nodding, he swallowed hard, his breathing heavy as he handed the egg back to her.  “Yes, I...  I can memory you.  Sugar happened?”

Looking past him to where Jack's body was still resting in the chair, she felt her joy fading at the sight of him.  “Jack did it.  He managed to defuse the egg.”

“Jack...”  Ianto half fell off the table, his legs visibly shaking as he tried to hold himself up.  “Oh pod, I feel pretty out of speed.”

“Owen gave you something for the pain.”

“Howdy gig to must raid his fridge sometime,” Ianto breathed quietly, turning to face Jack at last.  “Jack?”  Turning back to Tosh, he took the egg from her and took Jack's undamaged hand, wrapping his fingers over the smooth metal again.  “Come on Jack, time to hook crocodile.”

They watched over their shoulders at the scans as Jack's hand was placed onto the egg.

Nothing.

Pulling back, Ianto lifted the egg clear and handed it back to Tosh.  “Judge needs to get to the hospital, I should-” he tried to take a step and fell to the floor, giggling in spite of himself as he landed.  “Sit right here, apparently.”

“Owen can take it, I'll stay here with you two and get all the other infected people brought back to Cardiff immediately.  With any luck we can get them all before anyone has any lasting damage.”

Nodding, Ianto crawled forward to rest against the leg of Jack's chair, leaning his head against Jack's leg tiredly.  “Good cabbage.  I'll just...”  He could feel his eyes closing and tried to keep them open.  “Owen put a sedative in biscuits paint, didn't he?”

“Maybe a small one,” Tosh admitted, “but it will pass.  Just take it easy for a bit, okay?”

“Uh huh,” Ianto said tiredly, nuzzling up against Jack's leg.

“Oh and Ianto?”  She stopped at the top of the stairs as Owen reappeared, Gwen laid out on the couch again.  “Nice singing.  You should do that for the next karaoke night.”

Not even bothering to open his eyes, Ianto simply raised his hand and tossed her the finger.

“Yep, he's feeling better,” Owen confirmed, taking the egg off her, “right, I've got patients to deal with.  You sure you're gonna be alright with this lot?”

Nodding, Tosh began pulling off her suit and ran a hand through her hair in relief.  “Definitely.  Go, I'll get things moving to bring everyone else back here.”

“Make sure you get Tim Evans moving first, if he's anything like these two he hasn't got long to go and he's still a couple of hours away.”

“I'll see if I can call in a favour...”

*****************************************

Martha Jones grinned at the news and sat up straight at her desk, checking some information as she tucked the phone under her ear.  “St Mary's?  Yeah, we can get a chopper there, UNIT have some friends down at the docks who can help.  What about the rest of the infected there?”

”There's not that many of them, we can get them in ambulances, but the boy is in bad shape, he needs to get to Cardiff fast.”

“I'm on the case, I'll have him there fast as we can,” Martha confirmed, sending through the request at the highest priority.  “It's good to know we won't have to quarantine the entire country.  My bosses will definitely be pleased.  Or at least as pleased as they ever get.”  Confirming the order, she leaned back in her chair.  “I'm starting to think joining a military group wasn't such a good idea after all.  Too many men in uniform who like to shoot first and think later.”  Tapping a pen against the desk, she stretched tiredly.  “Speaking of which, how's Jack doing, any chance of a quick word?”

“Oh.  Jack...  Jack hasn't come back yet.”

“He went out?”

”No.  The egg...  It was pretty rough on his brain and he died.  Usually he comes back pretty quickly but there's nothing yet.”  Martha heard the hesitation in Tosh's voice and sat up straighter, worried.  ”I'm sure it's nothing, he'll be up and harassing Ianto again in no time.”

“Do me a favour and keep me informed, okay?  If he doesn't-”

”I'll call you back in a couple of hours, assuming he doesn't get to it himself first.”

“Thanks Tosh.  Take care.”

”You too.”

Clicking off the call, Martha hesitated at her desk for a moment before calling up flight details.  It was probably nothing, but she'd feel better if she could be on hand.

Just in case.

*****************************

Owen watched as the egg went from patient to patient like a hot potato, resting on each person just long enough to register the jump in their heart rate that showed it was working, then quickly given to the next person, and the next, and the next...

There were so many.  He hadn't really realised just how bad it had got.

In a corner, he spotted a familiar couple of faces, including Carys lying on her side staring blankly at the wall.  Her pupils looked blown, and Owen hurried over, checking her out.  “Get that thing over here quickly.”

“She's already touched it,” the nurse said quietly, moving on to another young woman.  “She was one of the first that came in.  There's a couple of them still not reacting well.”

“Damn.”  At the touch of his hand on her face, she reacted, shifting to stare blindly at him, grabbing his hand tight.  “Carys?”

“Doctor guy?”  She was shaking and he crouched down to stare into her face properly.  “Why...  Why can't I see?”

“We're gonna get you fixed up as soon as we can, don't worry.  It's going to be alright.”

Stepping back, he watched as the nurse finished with this ward and hurried on to the next, a slow murmur of conversation starting in the room as the affected began to recover.  “It's going to be alright...”

***********************************

Charlotte Evans held her dad's hand tight as she looked out the window of the police car.  The sirens were going and the lights were flashing and everything.  She'd thought at first that maybe they were in trouble, that they were being arrested, but the policeman had been really nice to her and been smiling so she didn't feel like she was in trouble.

Snuggling up against her dad's side, she felt him hug her tight, and closed her eyes for a bit.  Car journeys always made her sleepy and this one seemed to be a long one, even if they were driving so fast.  Besides, her head felt funny and the lights seemed too bright.  Better to sleep for a bit.

*******************************************

Tosh watched the reports as the last of the identified victims were arriving in Cardiff.  They had managed to move everyone in record time, including catching one girl who had made it all the way through to departures at Heathrow before being taken ill and rushed back.  There would be some mopping up to do but they had done all they could.  

The egg would stay at the hospital for a little longer, in case any stragglers showed up, but the news reports were telling everyone to go there.  An outbreak of “an unusual strain of swine flu” was being blamed, the symptoms dismissed as delirium.  The hospitals would treat the genuinely affected, give placebo shots to the hypochondriacs who always emerged when these things happened, and that would be that.

Looking round the quiet Hub, she got up to check on her colleagues, making sure Gwen and Ianto were still okay.  The scanner showed the damage was healing and their brains were starting to recover.  A few lingering patches of damage showed but it looked like it would heal with time and treatment.  Owen had already been trawling the archives and medical databases for ways to speed up their recovery.  They would be fine.

But she had no idea if the same could be said for Jack.

****************************************

Toshiko looked up as the door rolled open, Owen walking through it, pulling off his jacket as he went and throwing it into a corner angrily.  “Owen?”

“We took too long.  We should have worked faster, Jack should have got that egg back here quicker, I should have woken them up sooner rather than giving them a break, we waited too long-”

“Owen, what's happened?”  Standing up quickly, she hurried over to him.

“Tim Evans didn't make it.  Massive stroke in the helicopter before he even arrived.  Carys is blind, they are operating on her now and might be able to save her sight but no promises.  Two of their housemates are showing signs of mild strokes, loss of control over their arms, numbness in the fingers...”  Collapsing down into a chair, he looked up at her and seemed so old.  “We lost another five people, strokes again, they had a pre existing weakness but still...”

Looking round the quiet Hub he looked at Gwen on the couch and shrugged.  “We saved most, but the cost...” Looking back up at Tosh again, he frowned. “Jack?”

“Still nothing.”

Resting his head in his hands, Owen shook his head slowly.  “What a mess.”

********************************

Ianto awoke slowly, his mind groggy as he tried to work out where he was.  The floor was cold under him as he pushed up from it, his hands splayed flat on the cool surface as he staggered to his knees and pushed off the blanket someone had tucked over him.  He could hear Tosh and Owen somewhere else, their voices echoing but nearby.

And there, in the chair still, was Jack.

Resting his hand on Jack's, he looked at his boss and lover, willing him to wake up there and then.  He was cold, stone cold, his face as pale as he had been after Abaddon, his lips dark in the bright lights.  “Come on Jack, time to get up.”  He remembered what Gwen had said last time, about a kiss, and glanced around the empty room self consciously.  Brushing Jack's hair back from his face, Ianto leaned in and kissed his cold lips softly, willing them to grow warm under his own, to kiss him back as they always did-

Still nothing.

His legs were shaky as he made his way to the steps, climbing them cautiously and feeling his whole body ache with each move.  He was exhausted but he wouldn't go back to sleep again yet, not until he'd taken care of a few things.  He spotted Tosh and Owen and waved to them quickly, Owen hurrying over to give him a hand getting to a chair.  “You alright mate?”

“Yeah, I just...  feels like I had one hell of a night out.”

“I checked you and Gwen out whilst you were sleeping, no permanent damage thank God, but you'll have a bit of a rough couple of days whilst you recover.  Just take it easy, alright?”

Nodding, Ianto looked round at Gwen asleep on the sofa.  “She's okay?”

“You both are,” Owen confirmed.  “Lucky bastard.”

Smiling tiredly, Ianto finally asked the question he had been dreading.  “How long's Jack been out?”

He saw them glance at each other quickly, concern on their faces, before Tosh answered quietly.  “Seven hours.  Still no sign of any brain activity.  If I didn't know better, I'd say he was really dead.”

“But we do know better,” Ianto snapped softly, his voice too weak to carry any real venom.  “We should get him cleaned up and comfortable.  He'll be grumpy when he wakes up otherwise.”

“We should,” Tosh agreed quietly.  “Owen, if you can move him, Ianto and I will take care-”

“I'll do it,” Ianto said.  “Just... get him out of that chair.  Please.”  Sinking down onto a chair he winced at a shooting pain in his back.  “Hang on, you let me sleep on the floor for seven hours?”

“We tried to move you mate,” Owen said apologetically, “but every time you started to wake up you swore at us and got all aggressive, saying something about how it was your tree and no one was going to take it from you.”

“And then you grabbed onto Jack's leg and wouldn't let go so we figured it was easier just to throw a blanket over you,” Tosh finished.  “Sorry. We did try to move you, a few times, but you're kindof a handful when you're out of it.”

“True,” Ianto admitted blearily, a slight smile on his lips at a stray memory from what Jack jokingly called his 'misspent youth'.  “Especially when someone's trying to take me away from my tree.”  Frowning, he leaned back on the seat.  “I think I was dreaming I was a dog...”

“Well I'm just glad you didn't try to mark your territory on Jack whilst we were down there,” Owen said.  “Right, we'd better get the old man moved before he wakes up.  Don't want him grumpy.”  Nodding, Tosh and Owen set to work, a pat to his shoulder as they passed spreading a brief flash of warmth through his skin in stark contrast to the chill he could still feel on his lips.  Jack would be back.  He would.

Soon.

And Ianto would be there when he was.

***************************

Gwen could feel strong arms lifting her up and opened her eyes blearily, smiling as a very familiar face came into view.  “Hello handsome.”

Rhys pulled her up as gently as he could, helping her to her feet and letting her lean on him heavily.    “Come on love, time to get you home.”

Nodding, she leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.  “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhys said with a smile, half dragging her towards the door and throwing a quick wave goodbye to Tosh.  “Well I love you more.  Come on you, time for bed.”

“Mmmm yes please...”

*********************************

Ianto straightened the collar of Jack's white t shirt and tried not to notice just how close to that shade his skin still was.  Jack's skin was so cold still, but he was cleaned up, his burns covered, his hair even brushed.  He would wake up and be ready to go in no time.

Ianto had even found time to grab a shower for himself, his body warmer now but still sore as he eased himself into the soft armchair they had brought up from the archives for him.  A thick blanket covered it, ready to wrap around him, and a matching one covered Jack's body.  Settling down into the chair, Ianto looked up at the entrance to the Autopsy bay, where Toshiko was hovering nervously.  “You sure you want us to go?”

“We'll be fine.  Get some sleep, you must be exhausted.”

She yawned and grinned as she nodded, waving goodbye as she headed home at last, almost two days without proper sleep finally catching up with her.  Owen had gone back to the hospital, overseeing the last few stragglers and ready to reclaim the egg as soon as it was no longer needed.  Gwen was at home with Rhys. Once again, Ianto was alone in the Hub with Jack.

Using Jack's wrist strap, Ianto dimmed the lights to their night time level before fastening it around Jack's wrist again.  Tucking the blanket up around him, Ianto leaned back in the chair and sighed heavily, listening to the sounds of the Hub falling quiet at last.  The trickling of water, the soft crackle of Myfanwy shifting in her nest and sending a shower of small twigs down the walls and the gentle murmur of the machinery were all just background noise. They were almost soothing in their own way.

Pulling the blanket up to his neck, Ianto covered himself as best he could and watched Jack for as long as he could until he felt his eyes start to close.  He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and watch over Jack, but his body had over ideas.  As he drifted off, he tried to console himself with the thought that Jack would be there when he woke up.  He would be.

Placing his hand on Jack's, he squeezed tight.

*************************************************

Doctor Martha Jones strode through the quiet hospital and watched the UNIT medics fanning out to discretely take charge of things.  According to the receptionist, the doctor in charge was in the seminar room and, as she pushed through the door, she smiled as she saw a familiar face tidying up and gathering pictures and any evidence of their involvement.

“Hello Owen.  Good to see they put you to work properly.”

Putting the photos down, he turned, the slightly sardonic smile that she remembered on his lips as he spotted her there.  “Martha Jones.   Thought you'd buggered off somewhere secret with UNIT.”

“I did,” she said as she walked closer, the labcoat on over her jeans and dark top the only disguise she needed in the hospital.  “I still am.  My men are just tidying up a few things for you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Owen leaned back against the table and glared at her.  “I wasn't aware we needed any help.”

“Oh come on,” she folded her arms and mirrored his glare.  “A major outbreak affecting half a dozen hospitals across the UK?  This is a little big for Torchwood alone don't you think?  I would've thought you'd appreciate the help but oh no, typical Torchwood, we can handle everything ourselves.”  She stared him down, fighting to keep even a twitch of amusement from her lips.

Owen broke first, grinning in spite of himself and leaning forward to embrace her, her arms unfolding to hug him back.  “Good to see you, Martha.”

“You too.”  Pulling back, she looked at him seriously.  “I came as soon as I could.  How's Jack?”

“Still dead.  Ianto and Gwen might have some lingering effects of the Aphasia, mostly the headaches, maybe losing the odd word when they get stressed, but it should fade in time.  We got lucky.”

“Yeah.”  Looking past him at the photos, she picked one up.  “This the culprit?”

“Yep.”  Owen tilted his head towards a locked box under the table.  “And before you get any ideas, it's Torchwood property.  You can 'help' all you like but that egg goes home with me, understood?”

“Yes sir,” Martha said with a mock salute before returning her attention to his other records.  “You'll send me a copy of the medical reports though, presentation of symptoms, timeline and so on?”

“I always do.”

Smiling, Martha blew out a long sigh and handed the photos to him, watching as he packed them away with the last of their stuff.  “What about the victims?  You planning on retconning them?”

“Better not,” Owen admitted, catching the small nod she gave him in agreement.  “They've had quite enough brain rewiring going on, besides, we can just dismiss it as part of the delirium.  Only two women know enough to be any trouble and we can handle them.”  Slumping down against the table, he shrugged.  “It's just standard cleanup now, but if you want to handle it that's cool.”

“Will do.”  Martha looked at him curiously then leaned over, taking his bandaged hand in hers even though she knew he couldn't feel it.  “You did everything you could.  It's not your fault.”

“Yeah.  Look, I'm almost done tidying up here then I need to check on a couple of people.  You lot gonna be sticking around for a bit?”

“Yeah.  You've got my number, just call if you need me.  If it's alright I'd like to check on Jack afterwards too.”

“More second opinions the better with him.  He is a walking mystery.”

“And that's just his ego.”  Laughing in spite of the situation, they hugged once more.  “Right, back to work mister.  I'll meet you at the Hub later.”

“I'll get Ianto to put the coffee on.”

“Ohgod yes please...”

***************************************************

Jack wanted to scream.  He knew that, he could feel the scream in his head, he could even feel the air in his mouth ready to create it, but he just couldn't seem to make the noise.  Forcing his eyes open, he could feel the dim lights burning them but carried on, his gaze flicking around the room frantically trying to work out what was going on. 

He couldn't move.  Not at all.  This wasn't just restraint, this was paralysis, and he felt a moments complete panic, trying to shake, to wriggle even a finger but there was nothing.  The last thing he could remember was...

Nothing.  His head was hurting too much to think.  As he tried to focus, he tried desperately to remember what had been happening but it was a blank.  Something had to have happened to him.  Maybe he'd been in an accident, maybe he'd hurt his neck, maybe that was why he couldn't feel his body-

Maybe he didn't have a body any more.  Was he just a head?  Was that what had happened, had someone chopped off his head?  He'd always wondered what would happen if he was decapitated, the old Highlander film of the eighties an idea that had fascinated him.  Maybe being immortal wouldn't have been so bad if he'd had some friends to share it with like MacLoed did, or had a mentor around to help him through that crazy first time and give him some idea of what was happening.  Or even just the knowledge that he would die, someday, that it would all end.

This was crazy.  He couldn't be just a head.  He'd lost bits before, a finger here and there, he'd even had an entire grenade explode whilst still in his hand before, and the pieces left behind had been dead.  Completely dead.  He had to believe that if his head got chopped off it would die too and his body would grow a new one like it did his fingers (and even another far more precious body part he had been deprived of after an incident involving a young flapper and a pair of scissors.  Hell really did have no fury like a woman scorned...)

Or was it going to be the other way around?  Would his head regrow his body?  Would he be conscious during it?  Regrowing a finger had been so painful he had blown his own brains out so he could wake up when it was over.  A whole body, bones and muscles and nerves, all that pain, that waiting, unable to do anything about it-

He could feel himself panicking, his breathing too fast- 

Wait a moment.  He was breathing.  Taking an experimental breath in, then out, Jack grinned as best he could, the feeling strange on his face, like when his lips went numb after ice cream.  He could breathe.  Therefore he must have lungs.  Therefore a body had to be attached to his head, or at least a chest.

So, just paralysis.  He tried hard not to remember the time he had been hospitalised with a stroke during psychic training.  In the 21st century the injury would have killed him outright.  In the 31st it would still have taken a heavy toll on him and months to recover.  In the 51st it had earned him a week in the hospital, most of which he had spent flirting with his physiotherapist before walking out the front door unaided and straight to a bar.

It had still scared him witless to wake up unable to move though.

Focus.  He needed to focus.  Hearing his breath rasp in and out, he tried to change the sound of it, concentrating on trying to make a noise. Surely someone would be nearby, they wouldn't have left him alone-

Had they buried him alive again?  The morgue drawer definitely ranked high on his top ten list of places he hated waking up, coming a very close third behind the crematorium.  Anywhere public was also generally a bad thing but this place seemed too quiet for that.  The lights were dim and his eyes too tired to really reveal anything but it had to be somewhere he knew.

Autopsy bay.  Torchwood.  The Hub.  Cardiff.  He was safe, or at least as safe as the place ever was.    Where was the rest of the team, where was Alice - no, that had been long ago, before even Gerald, it was Alex now and-

No.  He could remember bullet holes, watching his friend's skull explode from the shell, a body he knew all too well sprawled on a floor.  No, Alex wouldn't be here.  This was after that, a new team, his team.  There was a girl in a cell...  Toshiko.  And Susie.  And Owen, and Ianto and Gwen and-

A twitch ran through his body, the spasm painful and forcing a strangled cry from his throat.  At the noise, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and tried to turn his head to look but couldn't.  A voice, familiar but somehow garbled reached him, the words nonsense as a face moved into his line of sight, the image lost in unfocused blur until it came closer, right above him-

“Ianto...”  He wasn't sure if he said the word aloud but he could see the blue circles of Ianto's eyes above him and focused on the sight, determined not to even blink if he could avoid it.  “Ianto...”

Ianto moved away for a second, the absence making Jack panic again, this time feeling his body react to the move, sore muscles tensing painfully and tightening fingers-

Ianto's hand was wrapped in his.  Jack held on to the sensation, letting it anchor him to the knowledge that he was really here.  He had a body.  He had obviously just done something very stupid to it this time.  Maybe it had been something noble and heroic but the law of averages made stupid and pointless a pretty realistic possibility too.

Ianto's face returned, slightly more in focus this time and he smiled at the sight.  He could see the lips moving but the sounds coming out were wrong, the words nonsense to him-

The egg.  Babel.  Closing his eyes, Jack let out a shaky breath.  It hadn't worked, Ianto was still infected, he'd failed.  Or worse, it was him, he was broken still, he was going to be like this forever, unable to move properly, unable to speak-

******************************

Ianto could see the confusion in Jack's eyes and held his shoulder gently, feeling the warmth returning to his skin quickly.  “Jack, can you hear me?”  His earpiece in place, he let go of Jack to activate it and waited as he heard Owen pick up.  “Owen, Jack's awake but he's not right.  He's not really moving and he sounds funny.”

”Funny ha ha, or funny we need to look at getting him a straight jacket?”

“Not ha ha.  It might just be him coming round still but he...  He's talking gibberish and he doesn't seem to understand me.”  He glanced at the scan readings and swallowed hard.  “I think there's still damage showing up in his brain.”  Ianto could hear the soft oath on the other end of the line.

”Right, I'm on my way back, we already finished with the egg, I was just waiting for Rachel to come out of surgery but I'll get them to ring me.”

“I didn't know she was a surgeon.”

”She's not.”  The silence hung between them before a distressed whimper from Jack interrupted, his eyes flying open again and filled with panic as he struggled against Ianto.  ”He sounds freaked, that's really not like him, not unless it's his annual physical anyway.  Ianto, I always leave a sedative ready to use in the fridge, second shelf down, big green sticker on it, grab it and use it.”

“You sure it won't hurt him?”

”Ianto, he's recovering from a serious brain haemorrhage and nothing you can say right now will calm him down, instead it will probably just wind him up further, and God only knows if he's in pain.  Give him the bloody sedative and we'll deal with him later once he's had a chance to heal some more.”

“Okay.”  It took Ianto a minute to get his hand back from Jack.  “Jack?  Let go, I need to get something for you, Jack-”  Prising his fingers loose he felt awful at the panic in Jack's eyes and the way Jack's hand kept grabbing for him.  The keening noise he was making was breaking Ianto's heart, it was so full of pain and fear and anguish and so unlike anything he'd ever heard from Jack before.

Moving as fast as he could, he pulled open the fridge and found the syringe, checking it with an ease borne of far too much practice, and returned to Jack's side.  Holding the syringe up so Jack could see it he tried not to cry out as Jack's hand fastened around his leg, his grip bruisingly tight.  “Jack, this will help, it's okay-”

”Just give him the damn thing, he'll thank you for it later, honest.”

Jabbing the syringe into Jack's arm, Ianto watched as the drugs began to enter Jack's system, his eyes widening as he began to slip back into the abyss again.  Throwing the syringe down, Ianto grabbed his hand again and held it tight, making sure Jack could see and feel him there right until his eyes closed and his body went limp again.

“He's under.”

”Great, just hang on there mate, I'll be with you as soon as I can.  Oh and Ianto?  It'll be okay.”

Ianto smiled tightly as he resumed his place by Jack's side, holding his hand again and trying to get his heart to stop pounding in his head.  “I know.  We'll be waiting for you.”

“Put the coffee on and I'll break the speed limit.”

“You can't drink it.”

“I know, but humour me, it's the thought that counts.”

“Deal.”

****************************************

Ianto looked up from the coffee machine as the Hub door rolled open and smiled as Owen strolled in, the secure box containing the egg slung under his arm and his usual belligerent air.  “How's sleeping beauty?”

“Still sleeping,” Ianto said, trying to hide his concern by focusing on the coffee machine, fixing a mug for Owen before doing one for himself, hoping it would help him stay awake a little longer.  “The brain scans don't seem to be showing any change, although I think his body is starting to recover a bit.”

“The burns?”  Owen asked, taking the coffee off of Ianto and pretending to smell it.

“Haven't checked, but he caught his arm earlier when he was panicking, just a scratch, but it's gone now.”

“Good, I'll go see how he's doing.”  Heading towards the stairs, he looked round as he realised Ianto was following him.  Smiling crookedly, he raised a curious eyebrow.  “You wanna watch?”

Shrugging, Ianto carried on after him, not rising to the bait.  “Actually I figured that just in case he woke up and thought you were me, or was still disorientated, it might need two of us to restrain him.  He nearly crushed my leg earlier.”

“Good point,” Owen admitted with a wince.  Putting his mug down safely out the way, he looked down at his patient as he pulled on a fresh pair of gloves.  Ianto had stripped the dirty clothes off of Jack and washed him, dressing him again in a simple white t shirt and sweat pants that Owen assumed Jack kept for after hours, then pulling a simple blue blanket over him.  For some reason it had never occurred to Owen to really picture Jack in anything except the full braces, trousers and coat ensemble.  Or that awful mustard coloured thing that Gwen had finally persuaded him to stop wearing after he had lost an alien cocoon in one of the pockets and not noticed until it had hatched.

He'd seen Jack broken, bleeding or naked many more times than he cared to remember, but there was something about seeing him so peaceful that seemed wrong somehow.  There was no trademark smile, no casual swagger or suggestive looks or even that wrathful anger that had been directed Owen's way more than once.  He had only really seen him like this for any length of time just once before, and that had been one time too many.

Unwrapping the bandages from Jack's hand, he checked the skin carefully, the obvious burns gone, the skin still slightly shiny and red but the fragile ridges and life lines would return soon.  Ianto was watching like a hawk from the balcony above, his fingers wrapped tightly around his mug.  “Right, skin appears to be healing as per normal for Jack.”  Placing Jack's hand back down on top of the blanket, he shrugged.  “At least as far as I know.  His healing rate's a bit inconsistent at times, but generally speaking any physical recovery is a good sign.”

“Small wounds sometimes take longer to heal than big things,” Ianto said.

Owen resisted the urge to make a facetious comment about how he knew that, instead turning his attention to his exam, checking Jack's reflexes and eyes methodically.  “Okay, his eyes are a bit sluggish but that's probably just the sedative.” Turning back to the readouts, he used the machines to focus on Jack's brain.  “Right, I see what you mean...”  Leaving Jack's side, he wondered over to the display and reached up to touch the image.  “He's showing serious damage to his language centres, same as everyone else had.”

“Why didn't the egg cure him too?”

“Dunno.  It didn't earlier but no harm in trying again.”  Heading back up the stairs, Owen let his hand rest on Ianto's shoulder for a moment as he passed, just a light touch  to reassure him.  “How you holding up?  Head okay?”

“Been better.  I feel like someone took my brain for a joy ride and crashed it into a wall before returning it.”

“You need another painkiller, just say.  Something with a bit less kick this time though, don't want you bouncing off the walls again.”  Grabbing the box with the egg in, he returned to the bay, tossing Ianto a sneer as he passed.  “Or worse, singing.”

“You're just jealous of my natural talent.”

“Yeah, that must be it.  Couldn't possibly have been a desire to keep my ears from being damaged in ways that won't be fixed.”  Opening the box, he wrapped his fingers around the egg and pulled it clear, holding it in his palm as he opened Jack's hand.  Gently placing the egg into Jack's grip, he watched the monitors closely, looking for the tell tale jump of it getting to work.

Nothing.

He waited a little longer, watching, hoping for some sign of activity before giving up and returning the egg to the box.  “Nope.  Doesn't look like it's gonna work for Jack.”

“Will he recover?” 

Owen caught the slight edge to Ianto's voice and looked up at him, wishing he had better news.  “Honestly?  I don't know yet.  His brain is healing, a lot of the physical damage if not all should reverse itself.  But language...”  Folding his arms, he leaned back against the table and looked up at the scans.  “It's possible that the damage will linger in some way.  Hopefully he will just forget how to do that stupid dolphin thing-”  Ianto laughed once in spite of himself.  

“But”, Owen added, “it's possible that his English will be affected.”  Pulling off his glove, he ran a hand through his hair.  “Hell, we don't even know if it's actually his mother tongue, for all we know he could wake up speaking Venusian and have to learn English all over again.”

“So what happens now?”

Owen looked up at him again and had a sudden flash of memory, of looking at brain scans and seeing the woman he loved deteriorate in front of his eyes.  Of feeling so helpless but desperate to try anything, anything at all that might help bring her back.  He'd lost.  No happy endings for the zombie.  And he knew Ianto was doomed to lose too, to die or simply lose Jack to old age or even just a prettier face.  But even though Owen had given up on his own happy ending, that didn't mean he didn't want to see others get that chance, for as long as they could, even knowing it would all end in tears.

Sometimes he wondered if that made him a sadist for encouraging them to get hurt down the road, or a masochist because he knew every time he saw it he would remember his own loss.

Forcing a smile onto his face, he clapped his hands together, pushing up off the table again.  “Now, we wait for him to come round.  Then I'll run some more tests on his speech and see where we go from there.  If he wakes up fine, no problem.  If it looks as though he just needs a little longer, we make him comfortable, maybe stick on Sesame Street, and get back to work.”

“And if it looks like he's not going to recover?”

“We'll figure that one out when and if we get to it.”  Setting to work tidying up his Autopsy bay, Owen threw a quick smile Ianto's way.  “Look, I'll be around for a bit and Martha's back in town, she will be here in a bit, maybe she can think of something I've missed.  Why don't you go get some food or just some fresh air.  And hey, if he is well again I'm betting he's gonna want to drag you off somewhere and celebrate or get back to whatever it was you two had planned for last night.”

“I was going to cook,” Ianto admitted.  “We ended up getting pizza.  The stuffs all still in the fridge here.”

“Well there you go.  You go get a break, I'll watch Jack, then later I'll stay here on rift duty and when he wakes up all better you two can go do your dinner thing.  Or if he's still a nutcase we can order in.”

“You're being very nice,” Ianto said suspiciously, folding his arms and mock squinting at Owen.  “Don't make me test you to see if you're a shapeshifter.”

“Cheeky sod.”  Throwing an empty tub at Ianto, Owen laughed as he dodged it, grinning as it skidded across the floor.  “That's the last time I try to do anything nice for you!  And if you must know, I just wanted to make sure whatever you got up to, you did it somewhere far away from me.  It's bad enough watching Jack leer at you all day without having to catch the matinee performance.”

“Again, you're just jealous.”

“Too bloody right I'm jealous!”  Owen snapped back.  Catching the look of surprised triumph on Ianto's face he quickly clarified.  “Hey, not of-  I don't fancy Jack!  Or you, tea boy!  But if I'm not allowed to talk about chocolate in front of Gwen I don't see why you two should be allowed to flaunt your...  selves.”  Smiling, Ianto put his hands on his hips and simply stepped back, preparing to walk away.  

“If I could still- I used to get more than you on a normal night out and you know it!  I could have most of the girls in Cardiff.”  Blustering slightly, Owen climbed up a couple of stairs, determined to at least regain the physical upper ground even if he knew he was losing badly in the argument.  “Guys too if I'd wanted!”

Chuckling, Ianto walked away and Owen picked up the tub off the floor, chucking it at his departing back and getting an even louder laugh in return.  “Sod.”  Returning to his patient, Owen half wished Ianto had stayed Aphasic.  At least then he'd win an argument or two sometimes...

*********************************************

Jack awoke slowly, the last traces of sedative still making him sluggish as he fought against consciousness.  He didn't sleep very often, and to sleep without dreams was always a treat, so he tried to slip back into it but the voices were too distracting.  He could make out the sound of Ianto's voice, Owen's harsher tones, and a softer feminine voice that seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place.  Opening his eyes, he could feel the stiffness of his body, suggesting he had been out for quite a while.  It took him a moment to sit up, going through a familiar routine of assessing just what he'd done to himself this time.

His head was killing him.  Being shot in the head hurt, a lot, but this was somehow worse.  He could feel his pulse pounding behind his eyes, almost as though his very skull itself was vibrating to the rhythm.  The room was swaying slightly with each beat, the lights themselves seeming to brighten and fade along with his pulse.  He could feel his stomach churning at the pain, nausea washing through him.  Trying to focus, he looked round at the medical monitors, watching his own heartbeat trace across the screens.  He was definitely alive then.  Pity.

He considered shooting himself in the head and reviving again to try and get rid of the headache.  Extreme, yes, but he had found that sometimes just dying again helped his body reset better and the pain would go away.  Except with hangovers.  For some reason they lingered.

Swinging his legs over the side of the table, he wondered why nobody was watching over him and tried not to feel annoyed by his abandonment.  But then a different thought occurred to him;what if nobody was left to watch over him?

Dismissing the thought, he focused on the conversation taking place somewhere up in the Hub, the low voices not much more than a murmur but enough to guide him.  The floor was cold against his bare feet and it took him time to balance properly against the throbbing of his brain but he managed to make it to the stairs, strength returning a little more with each step.

Emerging at the top, the brightness of the Hub lights was too much and he had to bring his hand up to cover his eyes, waiting for them to adjust.  The voices suddenly changed in tone, spotting him, and he could hear footsteps running towards him.

“Young?  Free bring fire home?”  Peeking through his fingers he could make out grey suit trousers that he knew very well and let himself be guided over to the sofa by Ianto, relieved that the younger man seemed to be okay, even if he wasn't making sense.

“Honey, grand bait needle and.”  Wincing against the lights he tried to look again, a familiar soft face filling his gaze until she looked away, talking to someone else.  Martha.  At her words the lights began to lower, the softer night lighting flickering into place and letting him see them properly at last.

Martha, Owen and Ianto crowded around him, their voices murmuring over him as they discussed something and Ianto trying to keep out the way by sitting beside him.  Reaching out, Jack groped for his hand and found it, wrapping his fingers in Ianto's then wincing as he squeezed tight.  Why did his hand hurt?

Pulling back, he looked at his palm and was surprised to see a healing burn scar.  He really had worked himself over this time.  Looking up again, he realised Martha was talking to him again, her eyes fixed on his.

Gibberish.  He couldn't understand her.  But the others seemed to, they were all talking fine-

Oh.  It was just him.

Jack tried to hold back his panic, focusing on the sound of her voice, trying to catch even one word that might be right in the mix.  Shaking his head, he closed his eyes.  Hopefully the headache was just him healing through this, that when it went his language would come back.

Hopefully.

*************************************

“This is not good.”  Martha placed her hand on Jack's lightly, reassuring him.  “Owen, we need to start testing him straight away, check whether it's just English or not and analyse his brain response to stimulation, you said singing still worked on the original patients?”

“Yes,” Ianto confirmed quickly, “I could still understand any song I already knew the words to, but not anything new.”

“Right,” Martha said, pushing up to her feet.  “First things first, assess how much damage there still is, see if any of it is healing itself, then we can figure out how best to help him.”

“Yes Ma'am,” Owen said slightly sarcastically and folded his arms.  “Will you need your own office or will our humble facilities suffice?”

“Oh shut up Owen,” she replied with a slight smile, “you know you love a woman in charge really.  And at least I don't charge you for it.”

Ianto couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as Owen gave him an innocent look.  “Oh come on, she's right and you know it.”

“Whatever.”

“Look,” Martha interrupted, cutting them off before they started sparring again, “Owen, let's get Jack into the lab, I think he's had enough of the autopsy bay for one day.  Ianto, get brewing some of your good coffee, I've a feeling Jack's going to need it, and if he doesn't, I will.  And if you can think of anything that might make him more comfortable lets get it.  We're not done with him yet.”

****************************************

Jack had never really realised before just how much of his day and indeed his sense of time was defined by language and the world around him.  He had no idea how many hours had passed since he woke up but since that time he had had three cups of coffee, a couple of slices of cold pizza leftover from what must have been Tosh's supper the night before, and as much water as his body could handle, although he suspected Owen and Martha were using it to test something.  At least he hoped they were and it wasn't just some trick they were playing to see how much liquid his bladder could take.

It didn't hurt so much any more either.  His headache had gone from what he would term 'slowly being impaled on a moving TARDIS' level to 'time travel without a capsule' bad and was more what he would consider a mild migraine now.  It hurt like hell, he couldn't handle the lights and still felt sick but he could move and function with the aid of whatever Owen had injected him with.

With no daylight in the Hub and the three of them moving quietly around him, the lights still dimmed to help his head, the whole place felt almost ghostly.  Their voices still meant nothing although occasionally, by what he assumed was chance, a pair of words would come through in what seemed to be a meaningful order.  But, as there was no real reason why Martha would be talking about migrating geese or that Owen would be concerned about highway maintenance whilst looking at a brain scan, he figured it was just a fluke.

He couldn't help wondering where Gwen and Tosh were, whether they were recovering at home or working away somewhere else.  Jack hated being out of the loop, not knowing what was going on.  They were his team, he was supposed to be the one looking after them not the other way around.  It was driving him crazy just having to sit here, especially when the three of them laughed or pulled faces at some joke.  It made him paranoid, sure they were talking about him, even when the scowl on Owen's face would imply that in fact he was the butt of most of the jokes.

The music was good though.  Ianto had hooked his iPod up in the lab and some of Jack's favourite songs had been playing throughout the tests, soothing him.  But as he was pretty sure that was the third time “Mack the Knife” had played today he suspected he had been here far longer than he thought.  

It wasn't until he saw Martha yawning, waving off some muttered concern from Owen, and caught sight of Ianto almost snuggling up in the corner that he got some idea of just how late it might be.  The pizza must have been dinner rather than lunch or breakfast then, and that had definitely been hours ago; his stomach was almost ready for another one.

He caught Owen looking at his watch and raised an eyebrow quizzically.  He was surprised to find the move didn't hurt any more; earlier he had tried to express shock and found his whole head reacting as though he had been attacking his face with a hammer.  He was still grateful that the pain was just a constant dull ache rather than the army of Garpeckers chiselling through his brain that he had woken up with.  He could have sworn even his eyebrows had hurt when he woke up.

Jack watched as the three discussed something amongst themselves, coming to some sort of a decision before Ianto stood up and left the room, returning a little while later with his own coat on and Jack's over his arm.  They were going somewhere.

Home.  They must have decided he should go to Ianto's tonight.

Smiling, Jack let Ianto help him into the coat, fighting back a wave of dizziness as he swayed into the movement.  Some more sleep would be good.  With any luck he would wake up right as rain in the morning.

***************************************

Ianto steadied Jack as he swayed, settling the coat onto his shoulders, and cast a worried look at Martha and Owen.  “You sure he's okay to leave?”

“There's nothing more we can do for him here,” Martha answered, rubbing her eyes as she leaned back against the counter.  “His brain is healing itself, just slowly, and the infection isn't active any more so there's no new interference. He just needs time to let his body do what it needs to.”

“He still understands music and songs alright,” Owen added, “so we can still sortof talk to him-”

“But only stuff he knows.”

“So nothing from this century,” Owen finished off with a teasing smile.

Closing his eyes, Ianto resisted the urge to retaliate, instead contenting himself with a deep sigh.  “So it's oldies time instead.”

“And musicals,” Martha added, both men turning to stare at her.  She froze, unwilling to admit where that knowledge had really come from; Tish had told her Jack used to spend entire days singing at the top of his lungs, taking on entire musicals and doing all the parts just to piss the guards off and make her family smile.  

The lie came easily to her as she looked at Jack, knowing that even if nobody else had seen it he had spotted the hesitation in her eyes.  “He used to have a thing for stage actors,” she said quickly, improvising.  “Something about the ability to dance like that and not lose breath.  He may even have used the words flexible and athletic...”

“That sounds like Jack,” Ianto admitted with a small smile, smoothing his hand along Jack's back almost as though calming a horse.  Martha tried not to breathe a sigh of relief as they bought it and ran her hand across her hair tiredly.  She could do with a good nights sleep too, they all could.  Well, except for Owen of course.

“Right, you lot get off home,” Owen said as though reading her mind.  “I'll see you back here in the morning, Tosh and Gwen will be back on duty then too and maybe Captain Confusion here will be back to his normal innuendo filled self.”

“Now there's something to look forward to over breakfast,” Martha said.  “I'll go sort myself out a hotel room.  See you boys tomorrow.”  Leaning forward she pressed a quick kiss to Jack's cheek and headed out the door, Jack watching her go with a surprised look on his face.

Watching her go, Owen turned back to Ianto and looked at him questioningly.  “I don't suppose Jack's told you any more about how they really know each other?”

“Owen, Jack doesn't tell me anything.  And even if he did, do you really think I'd tell you?”

“Thanks mate,” Owen said sarcastically, raising his hands in defeat. “Look, just bugger off home already.”  Grabbing a bottle of pills off the side, he pushed them into Ianto's hand.  “Painkillers for Jack.  From the way he's acting I'd say he's still got that headache despite what I've already pumped into him.  Keep getting him to drink water, the neural stimulants have left him dehydrated, and get him a decent meal tonight.  He's allowed two of those in...”  Owen looked at his watch and counted quickly.  “An hour.  After that, it's two every four hours, but if you think he needs something stronger or you have any problems, call me.”

Taking the pills, Ianto nodded and squeezed Owen's fingers lightly as they remained in place a few seconds longer than needed.  “Thank you.”

“Get going before I change my mind and strap him to the table again.”

“You know, he actually really likes that-”

Wincing, Owen stepped back and shook his head quickly.  “Enough!  Go!”

Chuckling, Ianto placed his hand on the small of Jack's back and pushed him lightly towards the door.  Time to go home.  He'd already loaded all the shopping into his car.  A good meal, some soft lighting, and a good nights sleep.  Not exactly what they'd had in mind but just now exactly what they needed.

And maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

*********************************

Owen watched as the door closed behind them, Martha helping Ianto get Jack to the car before heading for her hotel to get over her jet lag.  It was just him now.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, trying hard not to think of the day but the memories too fresh behind his eyes.  Medical reports and statistics were one thing; the image of Carys blindly reaching out for him, of Rachel's eyes as they sedated her for surgery, of watching a young man try to stand up then collapse as his leg refused to work...

He wanted to cry, he wanted to hurt, to feel the release of tension and pain, he wanted to feel anything, anything at all to distract from the thoughts in his mind.  He wanted to get drunk and forget it all, or sleep and get a few hours sweet oblivion but even that escape was denied him.

Clenching his fists, even though it didn't help, couldn't feel the tension in the muscles, he opened his mouth wide and screamed as best he could, wishing he could feel it hurt his throat and feel his back ache as he leaned back but there was nothing.

Trailing off, he opened his eyes again and tried to shake it off.  Time to get back to work.  Because in his case there was literally no rest for the wicked.

***********************************

Rhys pulled the covers up over Gwen, smiling as she snuggled into them like a small child before falling asleep again almost immediately.  She had barely been able to keep her eyes open during dinner, and getting her undressed had not exactly been a seductive experience, but she was settled now.  She was home, safe and sound and where she should be.

Pulling the door closed behind him, he headed through to their living room, clicking the TV back on as he sat down on the sofa.  The news reports were still full of the 'rare but virulent strain of swine flu' and the quarantine, but it was calmer now, all reassurance and where to go to get treatment.  By morning it would all be gone again, just another strange day in the life of the city of Cardiff.

Letting his shoulders slump, Rhys put his head in his hands and let out a shaky sigh of relief.  He wished with all his heart sometimes that he could just move away from here and take Gwen somewhere safer, somewhere else.  Of course, since learning about Torchwood and aliens and all the near misses they had already had, he had come to realise that nowhere was truly safe.  

That didn't stop him dreaming about running away to some remote farm and being self sufficient, somewhere untouched by all these strange goings ons, maybe a small village and a few neighbours for company.  He'd once suggested it to Gwen, only for her to go deathly pale and swear that she would never live in the countryside, ever.

She'd probably just miss the shops too much, Rhys had decided.

Leaning back on the sofa again, he changed the channel, some inane sitcom coming on instead and filling the room with canned laughter and a world where the biggest worry was whether some guy liked the lead girl or not.  Perfect.

Concentrating on the TV, Rhys pushed away all the terror and fear he'd felt for Gwen over the past couple of days and tried to forget it as always.  He would never let her know just how much it scared him, how he spent every day wondering if she would be coming home on time tonight, if at all.

Then again, the kick she got out of it, the stories she told and the difference she was making...  He was proud of her, there was no denying that.  She was making the world a better place, right here in her home town, and what more worthwhile job could there be than that?

He had to admit to himself that it would've been nice if she had just been a teacher or even stayed a normal copper though.  Still, she had kept the uniform so that was a bonus.  Sadly she claimed she'd lost the handcuffs somewhere at work but Rhys didn't mind that.  The truncheon was more than enough, especially when she swapped her work skirt for a shorter one and the stockings...

Another time.  Grabbing a beer, Rhys settled down and flicked through the channels again, looking for a different kind of distraction this time.

*****************************************

Ianto tested the sauce gingerly, blowing on it to be sure it wasn't too hot.  He was just about to sip it from the spoon when he felt a hand on his hip and jumped, dropping the spoon onto the side and sending sauce spraying everywhere.  “Dammit Jack, I'm going to have to put a bell on you...”  He felt the hand pull back as he grabbed a cloth and quickly cleaned the side before turning round.  Jack looked apologetic, his face still showing traces of pain, the slight lines around his eyes more defined by the paleness of his face and the dark smudges under his eyes.  He looked like hell.

And miserable as Ianto had ever seen him.

Throwing the spoon into the sink, Ianto turned the heat down low under the sauce, tilted the lid covering the spaghetti so it could let out the steam and turned his attention to the other dish in his kitchen.  Lifting his hand to Jack's forehead, he found himself being swatted away irritably.  So, he wasn't after nursing, that was something at least.  Ianto had had quite enough of that in his past and already knew Jack could make a lousy patient.

Jack had been prodded, poked and examined all day and had looked thoroughly fed up with it.  At a guess, Ianto suspected the last thing he wanted was more mollycoddling.  The lights were low in the flat, only side lamps and candles to help their heads, and the bottle of wine he had planned for them to have was unopened, water and juice on the table instead.  He had never had time to pick up dessert and the salad starter was getting a bit limp after so much time squashed in the small fridge at the Hub.  Not to mention their other dessert plans were definitely off the table now.

Sighing, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist instead, pulling him in for a hug that somehow turned into them swaying to the sound of the music drifting through from the other room.  It was some classic radio station that he had managed to find, figuring Jack would be sick of the music on the iPod by now.  He half knew the song, but the words didn't matter as he felt Jack relax a little into the embrace.  

There was tension in every muscle, all the stress in Jack's body easily read by Ianto's fingers and he made a mental note to maybe try and persuade Jack to have a massage later.  Not that he usually took much persuading, but when they both knew there was no chance of the 'happy ending' he preferred to have, it might be a bit trickier.

It was strange, standing there in his kitchen, dinner bubbling away on the hob behind him, his lover in his arms and music playing...  It felt so incredibly normal.  Domestic.  Just what everyone should want from life and something he had trained himself to never think of, to never want, to just accept whatever came and never compare it to any ideal.  But if he had to have an idea of a perfect moment, he had to admit this would come pretty close.

All too suddenly the moment passed, Jack pulling back from him as the sound of hissing came from the hob, the spaghetti bubbling over and the water hitting the hot ring.  Quickly returning to his cooking, Ianto could almost feel Jack's pout as the older man left him to it, moving away again and noisily getting settled at the table.  The pasta was almost ready as he heard the snap, snap, snap of Jack breaking into the breadsticks.  Glancing over his shoulder, Ianto frowned as he spotted the crumbs covering the table as Jack fiddled with them.

As he strained the spaghetti, he could hear Jack tapping his knife against his glass, the sound setting Ianto's teeth on edge.  It didn't take him long to dish up, placing the spaghetti bolognese in front of Jack and watching the way he stared at it for a long time before finally reaching for a fork and twirling it listlessly around the plate.  Ianto ate in silence, watching Jack and steadily becoming more annoyed at his almost childlike sulking.

“For goodness sake, just eat it Jack.”

Jack looked up, unable to understand the words, but Ianto was sure he saw a hint of a smirk on his lips.  It just made Ianto angrier and he tried to ignore it, focusing on his own meal, but all too aware of the way Jack was twirling his spaghetti in just the right way to get his fork to scratch against the plate.  Then Jack was back into the breadsticks, the sound of crumbs falling onto the table every time he broke one into ridiculously small pieces.

Normally Jack would talk during meals, indeed often during a mouthful and driving Ianto crazy.  But now his silence was grating, every scrape and bang of his cutlery seeming to send spikes of pain through Ianto's head and set his teeth on edge.  He had spent so much time today worried about Jack, scared for him and trying to be strong but now all he felt was irritation, wishing Jack was better already rather than this strange recovery stage.  He looked fine.  He was acting his usual annoying self, all that was missing was the banter and laughter that made it easier to ignore the annoying side.

Still, Owen had suggested he kept talking to Jack to try and force his brain to keep adjusting.  So maybe there was a solution to it.

Forcing a polite smile onto his face, Ianto looked up and innocently helped himself to some more Parmesan.  “You can be an irritating bastard sometimes you know.”  Jack looked oblivious, frowning as he watched Ianto's face to try and get some clue of what he was saying.  Holding out the Parmesan, Ianto nodded to it, suggesting that was what he had said and getting jack to nod in reply.  As Jack took it, Ianto smiled again and watched him spoon it over his meal.  “So used to being in charge and knowing everything, it might do you good to be the one out of the loop for a change.”

Jack watched him curiously for a moment, checking there wasn't anything serious or another question intended then got back to his food, playing with it as much as he was eating it.  “See how you like not getting all the jokes or knowing what's going on.  Not that you always do anyway.”  Turning his attention back to his food, Ianto fell quiet again, making sure they both were drinking enough.  After all, one of them had to keep an eye on things.

Jack was tapping his glass again, the sound just out of time with the music, just enough to stand out too much to be ignored.  “You're doing that on purpose aren't you,” Ianto muttered quietly, looking at Jack carefully.  There.  That slight twitch of a smile on his lips.  The way he was watching Ianto just as closely, making sure everything he was doing was having an effect.  Making sure he was winding Ianto up.

The first time Jack had done this Ianto had been pissed at him for a whole day before realising what was going on and making sure Jack paid for it.  It hadn't been until afterwards that he had worked out that a bit of punishment was exactly what Jack had been after.

Shaking his head slightly, Ianto carried on with his food.  “Sorry Jack, not tonight.”  Chuckling softly, he looked up again and stared Jack in the eye.  “I've got a headache.  And so have you.”

Jack couldn't possibly understand the words but maybe he caught something of the determination in Ianto's eye because he gave a small grin in return then began attacking his food with more enthusiasm.  They sat in silence until all the food was gone, the crumbs from the bread sticks and a scattering of spilt parmesan covering the table as the plates were cleared, Ianto stacking them up around the sink before giving Jack a meaningful look and throwing the sponge at him.

Pouting, Jack stood up and reluctantly took his place at the sink, setting to work quickly as though trying to get it over with whilst Ianto cleared up.  Once the place was back to normal, Ianto grabbed a pad and pen and sat down at the table, the pen flying over the page as he drew something before passing it to Jack.

Jack laughed, then winced as the sound made his head ache, and nodded reluctantly.  Tossing the pad back onto the table, he leaned over Ianto and kissed the top of his head softly, then left the kitchen.  As Ianto tidied up the rest of the flat, blowing out the candles and switching off the music, he could hear the sound of the shower running and smiled to himself.  So some things were still understandable.

Leaving the small light under the cupboard on in the kitchen, to avoid Jack falling over things should he (as usual) get up in the middle of the night, Ianto headed through to the bedroom and got ready for bed, waiting for Jack to join him.

And on the kitchen table, the light was just enough to illuminate the stick figures on the paper.  There were two sets of drawings on the page, split by a line; the first set was of two figures under a picture of a crescent moon, tucked into a bed and sleeping.  Below was a sad face with little storm or lightning symbols around its head and a drawing of some pills alongside it.

But the second picture was under a sun, a smiley face accompanying it.  And under that were two stick figures, still in bed but definitely not sleeping this time.  

Whilst no one could ever claim the drawing was anatomically correct, to scale or, unless you were thinking that way, instantly recognisable, somehow it had been understandable to Jack.  And the promise involved, that when they were better the position being attempted by the stick figures (which required a certain amount of squinting and understanding that the standing figure did not, in fact, have three legs) would be attempted by them was one that Ianto was sure he would be kept to.

But then again, he never made a promise he didn't intend to keep.  Whether life would let him, that was out of his control.  But this one he figured he had a good chance of seeing through.

Assuming that Jack could remember where in the archives they had last used the handcuffs anyway...

***************************************************

Gwen smiled as she sat down at the conference table, the diet forgotten and a large pastry off the plate rapidly being shredded by her fingers even though it was closer to lunchtime than breakfast.  The combination of the painkillers, the events of the past few days, and a long lazy evening and night with her husband had left her feeling completely recovered.  And, as she felt as though she had slept through a few meals, absolutely starving.

Tosh stifled a yawn as she slid into her seat across from Gwen and took a croissant for herself, grabbing a napkin from the stack and thinking for a moment that they looked exactly like the ones Ianto used upstairs, before shrugging it off.  She was still a little tired from the past couple of days but more mentally than physically.  For her, too much sleep was almost more tiring than too little and left her a bit sluggish.  A good cup of coffee and she would be right as rain.

Almost as though responding to the thought, Ianto reappeared, tray in hand.  Serving the coffees, he glanced up at Jack, sat at the head of the table and looking a little tired still.  Jack hadn't been able to ask for the coffee he wanted, but Ianto slid a strong brew in front of him and caught the grateful smile Jack tossed him as he smelt his favourite 'pick me up' strength coffee.  It was practically tar to Ianto, but Jack enjoyed it.

Owen and Martha were still deep in medical discussion as they finally came in, almost ignoring the others as they took seats next to each other, arguing over some scan or other.  Martha spared a thankful nod to Ianto as he gave her a coffee and grinned when she spotted the large pile of pastries, her eyes lighting up.

Ianto took his seat last, sliding in next to Jack today.  He barely listened as Owen and Martha briefed the others, having heard it all a little earlier before the girls arrived.  Jack would be okay.  It would just take a little time, medication and some tender loving care - and up to four hours a day of a combination of speech therapy, singing lessons, English lessons and something Martha claimed was a genuine therapy but sounded decidedly holistic to Ianto.

And patience.  Lots of patience.  Ianto was getting better already at picking up on Jack's moods, seeing when he was getting frustrated and helping him through it.  The singing to each other bit  was definitely proving interesting too; at least one of his neighbours had already knocked on his door to complain after hearing them 'discussing' breakfast.  Luckily she had believed his explanation of their practising for a play and their usual venue being closed for the holidays.  And it had turned out Martha was right about the showtunes, Jack had quite a repertoire, almost a song for every occasion.  But getting Jack to sing - or indeed do anything quietly - was a losing battle.

Usually.  Ianto reached for his pastry and glanced at Jack's empty hands questioningly.  With a shake of his head, Jack brushed off his concern.  Ignoring him, guessing (correctly) that Jack was not in pain or distress but in fact still in a mini sulk over the whole thing, Ianto concentrated on his snack, listening to the soft sounds of the conversation around him and relaxing a little.  

He would make it up to Jack later, after all they were only recommending four hours a day or therapy, leaving plenty of time for them to have some therapy sessions of their own to keep Jack's spirits up. 

After all, the last thing anyone wanted was a Jack who was being pouty...

**********************************************

One week later.

Charlotte Evans watched from the doorway as her mum smoothed her black dress down, her eyes still that funny red they were all the time lately.  She hadn't put on her usual makeup today, just a touch of lipstick that stood out against her pale face.  She was standing in front of the mirror but didn't seem to see her reflection at all, staring into space and looking so sad.

Charlie was sad too.  She missed Tim.  She'd been looking forward to having him come home for the holidays for ages but now he wasn't going to come home again.  Ever.

She couldn't help the sob that escaped her and jumped as her mum spun round, catching her there.  “Oh Charlie, come here.”  Charlotte ran over and hugged her mum tight, burying her face in her mum's chest.  It hurt, her body hurt and she didn't know why.  She missed her brother so much and nobody seemed to know what had happened, or wouldn't tell her.  She was too young.

But she promised to herself that one day she would find out.  And maybe then she could stop it happening to anyone else ever again.  When she was bigger she would stop the bad guys and help people and make it better.

Just like that nice man, Jack, who had come to see her.  When she grew up she wanted to be just like him...

***************************

Captain Jack Harkness winced as Owen murdered yet another song, trying to tell Jack...  Actually he wasn't sure quite what Owen had in mind this time and looked over Owen's shoulder to the top of the Autopsy bay stairs where Ianto was standing.  

“Owen,” Ianto said slowly, “I don't think he's a big Queen fan.”

“Yeah?  The way he acts like a bleeding Queen sometimes I would have figured he would be.”

“Owen, what are you trying to say to him?  Maybe I can help.”

“Ah forget it, it wasn't that important anyway.”  Giving Ianto a filthy look, Owen turned back to Jack.  “It's a pain having to sing to him all the time.”

“You could try talking to me,” Jack said quietly.

“Yeah, like that's-”  Visibly jumping, Owen threw the empty syringe he'd been holding across the room in anger as both men started laughing at him.  “You bastards!  How long have you-  When-”

Chuckling, Ianto came down the stairs, putting himself between Owen and Jack, although more to protect Owen than Jack.  “We realised something had changed sometime between the tenth showing of Evita and the start of our sixth screening of the Phantom of the Opera last night.”

“Really? Evita?”

Shrugging, Ianto nodded.  “At least with that one there's Antonio Banderas, good lyrics and a decent storyline.  I could only stand to watch Mama Mia once before I wanted to kill somebody.”

“Fair point.”

“Jack can apparently understand most or maybe half of what you say but the odd word still gets lost; likewise he isn't always understandable at the moment and is too self conscious about it to try it much in public.  He actually got me to drill him with that answer all last night just so he could freak you out today.”

“Git,” Owen snarled to Jack, watching him laugh as he clearly understood the insult, or at least the intention behind it.  Owen couldn't help smiling a little too, watching the way Jack looked more relaxed at last and less like he was about to be shot (or go on a shooting spree of his own) all the time.  If he was back making fun of them and driving them crazy already, he would be all the way back soon.

They were going to be just fine.

*******************************************

Carys Williams pulled her sunglasses on and smiled as she got out of the car, her mum standing there ready to help her.  “I'm okay mum.”

“You let me be the judge of that.”  Carys let her mum put an arm around her, guiding her towards the house.

“I can do it,” she half protested but let herself be walked towards the house.  It was just a fuzzy shape ahead of her, she couldn't see the details but the doctors had assured her that it would all come back in time.  She was going to see again, she just needed to rest for now and give herself a chance to recover.  And invest in some new glasses as soon as they thought she was ready for them.  Putting her hand out in front of her, she felt her fingertips brush over the door, finding the handle after a few seconds hunting, and gripped it tightly.  “See?”

She couldn't see her mum's nod but she felt the tightening of the hand on her back and tried to resist the urge to give in to the need to be hugged.  This was no time for self pity, she was going to be alright.  She would be fine soon.

At the thought of Tim, she felt a small shiver run through her.  She had wanted to go to the funeral but the doctor's had advised against it.  Too much sunshine or some such excuse.  But her parents had promised that she could go visit his grave when she was up to it.  She wanted that.

As she was led through into the lounge, she wondered just how she was going to spend the holidays now.  She had originally been planning lots of reading, exam revision, an essay to write... Now she was going to miss the end of the year, she had the choice to either try to do resits over the summer or repeat the semester again next year with a whole new class.

Settling down into the sofa, she tried not to let her fears show as her mum sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her.  Giving in at last, she snuggled in close and let herself be mothered.  It was so frustrating, it was bad enough being back home again after having had so much independence but to be an invalid too was almost too much.  But she would cope.  She had the chance to.

Smiling at her mum, she grinned as she heard her dad come into the room, determined to make the best of it.  She was home, she was going to be healthy and she would be just fine.  Slipping her hand into her pocket, she felt the thin piece of card that the strange doctor bloke had given her before he vanished.  Even though she couldn't see it, she had been told it had a name and phone number on and a promise that if she ever needed anything someone would be there for her.  She didn't plan to use it but just knowing it was there was reassuring.  That whatever happened, there was someone out there who was looking out for her.

Even if they were a bit of a strange bunch.

**************************************************

Dr Rachel Thomas tucked her hand back into her coat pocket, her fingers catching on the fabric and fumbling, taking her three attempts to line her hand up properly.  Finally it was safe and she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.  Looking into the mirror, she caught the look of frustration on her face and quickly concentrated on smoothing it out.  She was not going to be one of those stereotypes, a doctor who makes a lousy patient.  

Her physiotherapist would disagree about that, but what did he know.

Adjusting her hair, Rachel counted her blessings that it was her left hand at least.  Her fingers were curled and almost impossible to move right now but she would recover.  She could still feel, still move her arm, still almost move her index finger.  In time her movement would return.  And even if it didn't, she would adapt.  Somehow.

Smoothing down her coat, she took a deep breath and headed for the door of the changing room.  Technically as an outpatient rather than a current member of staff she shouldn't even be in here but nobody was going to throw her out of her own locker, not without a fight.  She would be back on limited duty next month and back on her regular rounds in no time.  She was sure of it.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she pulled the door open and headed out, about to head straight for the reception when a familiar face appeared ahead of her in the corridor.

“Dr Thomas, your colleague said I might catch you here.”

“Toshiko!”  Rachel smiled in confusion, trying not to feel self conscious but suddenly able to think about nothing else but her limp fingers curled up in her pocket.  “What are you doing here?”

“Actually, I was looking for you.”  Pulling a file out from under her arm, Tosh shrugged and held it out for her.  “Our finally report on the swine flu outbreak for your records.  Owen wanted to make sure you had a copy.”

Nodding, Rachel took it but raised an eyebrow challengingly.  “Thank you, I got one in the post last week.  But a spare is always appreciated.”  There, a definite flush swept over Tosh's cheeks and Rachel could feel her own face warming at the sight.  Oh.  “Is there anything else I can do for you whilst you're here?”

“Actually,” Tosh blushed deeper, her eyes fluttering down from Rachel's then instantly back up again, as though afraid to be caught staring.  “They said you would be finishing physio for the day and I was wondering if...  If you might like to go for a coffee or something.  You know, that drink you mentioned?”

Barely able to hide her amusement, Rachel nodded and tried to keep from grinning too broadly and scaring the other woman off, her shyness just too adorable to be believed.  “I would love that.”

“That's great!”  Tosh smiled broadly and they began to walk out of the hospital again, falling into step alongside each other.  “If you don't fancy somewhere crowded I live not far from here and Ianto let me have a small supply of his special brew, if you would prefer...”

Rachel almost tripped in her surprise, the weakness on her left side brought back to her as her shoe caught a slight lip on the paving stones.  Recovering quickly, she felt Tosh's hand on her arm, steadying her, and looked into her eyes as she stood up.  There was something there, something warm and inviting and promising more than just coffee.  Taking a deep breath, Rachel tried to sound seductive but couldn't hide the slight edge of trepidation in her voice at the thought of her new disability being seen.

“That would be great.  I should warn you though, I...”  Pulling her hand out of her pocket, she held out her curled fingers and looked as Tosh took them in her hand, her palms gently holding Rachel's and smoothing out her fingers tenderly.  “I'm not exactly at my best right now.”

Bringing Rachel's hand up to her mouth, Tosh kissed her fingers softly before lowering them again, wrapping her own between them to hold her hand.  “You're right handed though, aren't you?” she asked, a slightly wicked look in her eyes as Rachel caught the inference and grinned, nodding.  “Then I'm sure we'll cope.”

With the warmth of Tosh's hand in hers, Rachel let herself be led away from the hospital, all thoughts of coffee long gone.

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal


End file.
